Our Baby
by AiSiYA
Summary: Bagaimana kalau sepasang anak remaja sekolah menyembunyikan kehamilannya? Bersekolah seperti biasa sambil menjaga benih yang sudah tertanam dan melakukan hal berdua bersama. Menjadi ayah dan ibu diusia 17 tahun mungkin bukan hal buruk./CHAPTER 7 BAGIAN 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aisiya

Au, OOC, Miss-typo, alur campuran.

Enjoy

.

.

Gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis manis ini sekarang. Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di toilet siswi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, ketakutan secara bersamaan. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar buntu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak menyangka kalau bisa secepat ini terjadi.

Wajah hingga poninya basah oleh air keran yang terus keluar. Ingin menangis. Tapi, air matanya sudah keluar begitu banyak. Dia berpura-pura ke toilet dengan alasan ingin pipis. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada ditempat yang menjadi saksi bisu air matanya yang mengucur deras.

Gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah _high school_ itu menyimpan benda panjang nan ramping yang sakral—baginya—di saku seragamnya. Ia menghembuskan napas, sembari menghentikan isak tangis yang kadang lolos begitu saja di bibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia ini seorang diri.

Dengan pelan, Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan lengannya. Gadis mungil itu merapikan sedikit rok diatas lututnya dan beralih kearah kemeja putihnya. Iapun membuka pintu putih itu dan keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan penjelasan dari seorang guru yang sekarang tengah menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika. Wajahnya memang lurus menatap papan tulis berwarna hijau tua itu. Namun, pikirannya melambung jauh kepada gadis yang tadi pergi ke toilet, bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit gadis itu belum juga masuk kelas. Dia itu kencing atau buang air besar, sih. Seharusnya Sakura sudah sampai sekarang, itupun sudah waktu yang paling lama.

Gurunya sendiripun hanya bertingkah tenang-tenang saja, atau sepertinya mungkin masa bodoh. Ah, apa dirinya yang terlalu khawatir. Sepertinya tidak, mengingat gadisnya yang memiliki sifat praktis tidak mau berlama-lama. Mungkin beberapa menit atau detik lagi gadis itu akan muncul.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan atensi pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha dari bukunya yang penuh dengan coretan rumus-rumus kuadrat. Sedikit lega, ia menatap gadis bersurai _softpink_ itu yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah bangku yang bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Sasuke terus menatap gadis itu sampai ia mendudukkan bokongnya sendiri di atas kursi. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali, yang ada kekasihnya seperti tak mengacuhkannya dan malah lebih acuh terhadap benda mati berwarna hijau untuk menulis itu. Aneh. Sepertinya gadis yang sering cerewet ini lebih pendiam daripada dirinya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berucap pelan sembari terus menatap gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura.

Tidak ada jawab. Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Sakura yang tengah merobek kecil bukunya. Menulis sesuatu dengan pulpen yang memang sudah ada di dalam buku. Tidak terlalu lama sehingga sekian detik kemudian gadis manis itu memberikan hasil tulisannya kepada Sasuke, tanpa melihat pemuda itu sekilas pun.

Sasuke menatap kertas dan Sakura secara bergantian. Apa maksudnya pakai acara surat-menyurat. Apa tidak bisa berbicara secara langsung saja. Sepertinya setan yang ada di toilet membuat tingkah Sakura menjadi tidak sewajarnya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke mengambil kertas persegi itu. Sudut siku-siku muncul di kening pemuda berambut emo ketika membaca isi tulisan yang ditulis dengan tintah warna hitam tersebut. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Gadis itu tidak menatapnya.

Baiklah. Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menyimpan kertas itu di antara lipatan bukunya. Ia kembali menatap papan tulis dan mencatat beberapa rumus yang telah tertinggal.

 _'Pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu aku di atap sekolah.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~OoO~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore sudah mulai menjelang. Langit begitu cerah dengan awan yang menari-nari membentuk beberapa bagian abstrak. Burung-burung terbang bersama membentuk segitiga yang mengambang di atas langit, dengan suara kicauan ria menemani. Hari yang sejuk, sangat meyakinkan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman atau mengelilingi pusat kota.

Sasuke berdiri di atap sekolah. Menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas pagar setinggi pinggangnya. Menutup matanya, ia mencoba merasakan hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya, serta menerbangkan surai hitamnya.

Jam tangannya berbunyi, menandakan sudah pukul tiga sore. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah seperempat jam ia menunggu. Dia memang berencana untuk mendahului Sakura, mengingat gadis beriris emerald itu tengah melakukan tugas piket sebelum pulang.

Rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Di atap ini, ia menyatakan cintanya untuk yang kedua kali setelah yang pertama di sebuah taman. Yah... walaupun terasa sangat kaku dan tidak romantis, sepertinya. Tapi, Sakura menerimanya dan malah bilang kalau ia sangat romantis daripada aktor yang sering gadis itu tonton. Ck.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang sudah berkerat terbuka. Ia berbalik, menatap Sakura yang tengah terdiam berdiri diambang pintu. Tidak biasanya begini. Sakura benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan kening yang berkerut. Terdengar jelas gadis itu mendengus.

Kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, hanya beberapa puluh centi. Sasuke menatap Sakura, begitupula sebaliknya. Iris berbeda warna itu saling bertukar pandang. Hening. Terdengar suara halus hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Sakura menutup mata. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, diiringi kelopak mata yang kembali terbuka. Gadis manis ini sudah memantapkan hati dan batinnya. "Apa Sasuke- _kun_ mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, tepat dan yakin. Pemuda beriris hitam itu masih diam, menunggu ucapan dari Sakura lagi. Ia memandang Sakura dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku kecelakaan dan wajahku hancur?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah sendu, begitupun ketika ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang balas menatap Sakura dengan keyakinan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke itu incaran semua perempuan di sekolah yang menganggapnya sebagai pemuda berwajah manis. Mereka juga berpacaran baru lebih dari satu bulan. Bisa saja, kan, Sasuke hanya menginginkannya di saat pemuda itu butuh saja. Walaupun ia yakin kalau pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu." Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget. Benarkan, Sakura tidak salah dengar.

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencengkeram rok pendeknya, bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi keningnya. Sementara Sasuke, ia semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sakura dengan kepala yang masih menunduk ke bawah, menatap lantai yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering.

"Tentang?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

Jujur. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkan dan menjauhinya. Ia ingin terus berada di samping pemuda itu. Tapi, Sakura tidak bisa memendam dan menyimpannya, terlebih jika harus melewati seorang diri. Mungkin, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sakura mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Dengan gerakan lamban namun pasti, tangan kanannya merogoh saku seragamnya yang terasa berat. Benda yang menjadi alasannya sudah dapat di tangan, terasa begitu diambang hidup dan mati. Ia mencoba bertekad kuat di dalam hati. Menghela napas pelan, Sakura pun menghadapkan benda kecil yang didominasi warna putih itu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku hamil anakmu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dengan rona merah yang sangat jelas tercetak di pipinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia langsung diam membeku. Matanya sedikit melebar dengan bibir yang berbentuk bulat kecil, tidak ketinggalan sedikit warna kemerahan yang juga ada di pipinya. Kelopak matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihat benda test kehamilan yang memiliki dua garis merah, menandakan hasil yang positif.

Angin kembali berhembus. Dedaunan kering yang ada dilantai ikut terbang. Keadaan semakin hening karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berdua masih kepada posisi masing-masing. Atmosfir terasa sangat kaku, berbeda dengan keseharian mereka yang lalu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke mengambil test kehamilan itu dari tangan Sakura, melihatnya secara lebih intens dengan raut ketidakpercayaan.

"Apa kau pikir aku bercanda? Aku hanya melakukan _itu_ denganmu!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi, ia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kesal dan ingin rasanya menjambak rambut pemuda itu. Semenjak ia mengalami muntah-muntah 2 minggu yang lalu, _mood_ -nya menjadi mudah berubah.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat test kehamilan itu. Memang betul, mana berani Sakura melakukannya dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia adalah orang yang mengambil keperawanan Sakura. Saat itu ia berjanji untuk bertanggungjawab apapun yang terjadi.

Yang ada di dalam rahim Sakura sekarang adalah anaknya, darah daging hasil dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Ada rasa bahagia tersendiri ketika mendengar Sakura mengandung anaknya, yang berarti ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Namun, ini masih terlalu dini untuk Sasuke, begitupula dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau gugurkan saja? Kita bisa membuat lagi nanti kalau sudah saatnya." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dengan cara memegang kedua pundak Sakura, walau sebenarnya ia juga sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Entah mengapa, airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Kenapa harus dengan jalan pintas, menggugurkan seorang bayi, anak mereka sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, Sakura tahu kalau memang tidak ada cara lain lagi.

Saat ini yang mereka pikirkan adalah untuk fokus mencari jalan keluar. Kalau memang ada cara lain selain aborsi, mungkin itulah jalan keluar yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke terus memeluk tubuh Sakura yang gemetar, gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, berbagai macam kendaraan transportasi memenuhi jalan raya. Para pejalan kaki mendominasi pinggir jalan raya, menuju aktivitas masing-masing, seperti misalnya pekerja kantoran dan anak-anak sekolah. Bangunan pencakar langit menjulang tinggi memenuhi kota yang asri, begitu juga mall ternama di ibukota.

Seperti biasa, Sakura menunggu Sasuke di halte bus. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu berdiri di ujung bangku halte sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya tanpa minat. Sasuke memang sering telat, sehingga Sakura-lah yang selalu menunggu pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya sekitar satu bulan lalu. Meskipun begitu, Sakura dengan senang hati menunggu Sasuke, karena pemuda itu selalu memberikannya cokelat batangan ketika sampai.

Namun, tidak biasanya Sasuke belum datang sampai sekarang. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, sementara perjalanan untuk sampai ke sekolah menggunakan bus bisa memakan waktu hingga 20 menit.

Sakura sudah menelpon ke nomer Sasuke entah sudah berapa kali. Namun, yang ada hanyalah nada tunggu. Hingga seperkian detik, nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Sakura mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Sasuke sudah berangkat duluan dan lupa untuk membawa ponsel, atau mungkin saat sedang diperjalan kemari ponsel Sasuke mati. Entahlah, sepertinya Sakura harus segera berangkat ke sekolah karena bus sudah datang.

Dengan wajah sendu Sakura memasuki bus dan duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang. Ia terus menatap keluar dari jendela bus, berharap kalau Sasuke datang dan berlari menghampirinya menuju bus.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu hanyalah sekelebat khayalan Sakura. Sasuke tidak ada, dia tidak datang atau memang sudah ada disekolah lebih dahulu. Hingga halte itu semakin jauh seiring bus itu berjalan, pemuda itu tidak nampak. Akhirnya Sakura mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan menyenderkan badannya dibangku bus.

Dan sedikit menitikkan airmata.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Melangkah dengan ritme cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah. Menopang tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas yang ada di ujung. Walau rasanya sudah tak bisa melangkah menginjakkan kaki, ia terus berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang sudah berkurang sejak berlari dari gerbang sekolah.

Sebagian kelas sudah tertata rapi dengan siswa-siswa yang sedang membaca doa sebelum belajar dengan khidmat. Adapula kelas yang masih ribut dengan hiruk-pikuk para siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Gadis yang memegang erat tas ranselnya itu masih berlari, sedikit melirik kelas lain dari jendela kelas yang berjejer membiarkan cahaya mentari masuk. Ia tersenyum ketika orang-orang yang ia lewati menyapanya dari ambang pintu.

Sakura. Dengan keringat yang menghiasi keningnya, napas yang tersengal dengan cepat mengambil udara gratis. Sedikit lagi. Mulut mungilnya terus bergerak walau tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pintu bercat coklat itu masih terbuka, menandakan belum ada guru yang mengajar. Ia sedikit menghela napas lega, menyeka cairan bening yang terus turun dari keningnya.

Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu mengurangi langkah kaki jenjangnya ketika tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari pintu kelas. Ia mencoba menetralisirkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat seperti detik jarum jam. Nafas cepatnya berangsur normal seiringi memasuki ruangan bercat putih porselin, lengkap dengan berbagai macam tempelan dinding.

Walaupun guru belum juga memasuki ruangan kelas. Namun, kelasnya tidak seramai dan segaduh kelas-kelas lain ketika jam kosong. Sebagian banyak para siswa sedang serius berkutat dengan buku masing-masing. Mungkin sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari guru Kakashi, pikir gadis yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti menuju tempat duduk biasanya.

Duduk di kursi paling pojok dekat jendela barisan nomer tiga, Sakura teringat Sasuke. Tas hitami milik pemuda itu tidak ada di kursi sebelah Sakura. Ke mana pemuda itu, Apa dia saki? Tapi, Sasuke selalu mengabarinya ketika terjadi sesuatu.

Iris _emerald_ itu mengintimidasi semua seluk-beluk ruang kelas XII A. Hingga matanya sedikit melebar, membuat pupil matanya mengecil. Pemuda yang sedang ia cari sedari tadi, ternyata tengah duduk di kursi belakang di pojok ruangan.

Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap layar hitam ponselnya. Sakura yakin, pemuda itu pasti sudah tahu kalau gadis bermarga Haruno ini tengah memandangnya. Sasuke membuang muka ke samping, mencengkeram benda persegi panjang itu seolah ingin meremukkannya.

Sasuke menjauhinya, Sakura tahu itu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah insiden saat di atas atap kemarin. Terakhir Sasuke menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar Sakura, itupun saat dirinya sudah tertidur dengan airmata yang mengering.

Mungkin dirinya hanyalah benda yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, bagi Sasuke. Apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, ketika laki-laki sudah mendapatkan yang ia mau, mereka akan pergi begitu saja menyisakan luka. Seharusnya dulu Sakura tidak menerima Sasuke, tidak termakan rayuan pemuda yang bisa saja memiliki perempuan lain selain dirinya.

Gadis manis itu mencoba menahan airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya agar tidak lagi memandang sang mantan kekasih—menurut Sakura. Jari-jari tangannya, ia tautkan seerat mungkin. Hatinya berdenyut, seolah ribuan pisau belati yang tajam tengah menggerogoti hatinya secara perlahan.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Ketika teman-temennya sedang mengoceh, berlarian kesana-kemari mencari jawaban, ia hanya bisa diam sekuat tenaga menahan agar liquid bening tidak menetes dari matanya. Tidak untuk sekarang. Ia tidak ingin dianggap gadis lemah. Gadis, eh? Dia sudah tidak gadis lagi. Sekarang ia seorang wanita. Ya, wanita. Padahal usianya masih tergolong gadis remaja.

Entah karena ini keinginan dari sang jabang bayi, atau memang dari dirinya. Sakura sangat ingin disentuh oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke mengelus perutnya seperti seorang calon ayah yang menginginkan anaknya cepat-cepat lahir ke dunia. Mungkinkah? Itu hanyalah sebuah delusi semata. Pemuda itu saja menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan hasil cinta mereka sendiri.

Setitik cairan bening terjatuh. Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang tersisa di pipi ketika merasakan seseorang menaruh tas di samping tempat duduk yang kosong. Tas bermodel yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk dipakai di sekolah.

Benar sekali dugaan Sakura. Dengan helaan nafas panjang sosok itu mengistirahatkan bokongnya. Gadis berambut coklat muda poni tail, berparas seperti keturuna bule dengan iris biru jernih, pakaian yang ketat memakai rok limabelas centi di atas lutut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yang cerewet. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Jidat." Walau jari lentiknya terus menggeser layar ponsel pintar yang sedang trend sekarang. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu bisa merasakan gelagat sang sahabat sedari kecil itu terus memandangnya.

Sakura mendengus. Membenarkan lagi posisi duduknya seperti semula. Kepalanya sedikit pusing merasakan mual di perut yang sudah ia rasakan saat bangun tidur tadi pagi. Ia tidak berniat ke toilet. Karena sekarang kepala merah mudanya ia tumpukan di atas meja. Kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk bantalan.

Kali ini ia bersyukur akan keterlambatan dari sang guru matematika, Hatake Kakashi. Padahal jika sekarang Sakura tidak sakit, ia akan segera ke kantor meminta soal atau materi yang jika perlu untuk dicatat. Mungkin ia bisa beristirahat, melupakan dunia ini sebentar. Ya, sebentar saja atau mungkin selamanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak stres karena bertengkar dengan Pangeran Es itu." Jari-jari itu masih saja menari-nari di atas layar. Suaranya terdengar ketus, bola matanya memicing melirik gadis yang kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

Sakura menghela napas sedikit mendengus dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Kau tahu itu," ucapnya pelan dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atas meja.

"Kau punya teman untuk berbicara. Seperti aku, mungkin?" Kali ini Ino sepenuhnya menatap Sakura, tidak lagi menatap layar ponsel yang baru saja ia simpan di dalam tas. Gadis modis itu tersenyum membanggakan dirinya.

"Lalu, yang menyebarkan berita kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke- _kun_ siapa?" Kali ini, gadis bermarga Haruno itu duduk sepenuhnya menghadap Ino dengan kedua tangan melipat di bawah dada, menatap sebal gadis di depannya yang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ino sedikit terkikik walau sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela napas dan kembali duduk seperti sewajarnya. Kelas yang tadinya gaduh dengan para siswa kocar-kacir mencari jawaban, kini menjadi hening ketika seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap duduk didepan meja guru.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat." Dengan santainya pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu membuka buku yang tadi ia bawa tanpa mengacuhkan para siswa yang menggerutu kesal.

Ia Kakashi Hatake. Sebenarnya Sakura juga sedikit kesal entah kepada siapa. Dengan wajah yang merengut ia sedikit menengok kebelakang, melihat wajah Sasuke yang ternyata membuang mukanya ke arah berlawanan. Ada sedikit rasa senang sebenarnya ketika tahu kalau Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Namun, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, pikir gadis yang kini mengalihkan atensinya kearah guru Kakashi yang tengah menerangkan materi.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel berkumandang, menandakan waktu untuk segera pulang. Siswa-siswa bersorak ria diiringi lenguhan lelah karena pelajaran yang dirasakan terlalu monoton. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua siswa menguap dengan mata sayu saat jam pelajaran sejarah. Akhirnya, dengan bertahan selama sekitar dua jam, para siswa XIIA segera memasukan peralatan belajar masing-masing dengan bersemangat ketika jam pulang tiba.

Bagaimana dengan gadis bersurai pink sekarang? Sepertinya ia cukup lelah hanya untuk membereskan buku-buku tebal yang masih nyaman berada di atas meja. Wajahnya pucat pasi, tidak ada seulas senyum pun di bibir mungilnya yang mengembang ke bawah. Ia melihat sebagian siswa sudah ada yang pulang, sebagian lagi masih membereskan peralatannya. Tidak terkecuali gadis di sampingnya sekarang, bahkan Ino sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku duluan, Jidat." Ino tersenyum walau sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

Samar-samar Sakura mengangguk. Ia mencoba tetap tersenyum sampai sosok bayangan Ino menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura segera cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan belajarnya ketika sudah tidak ada lagi siswa yang tersisa. Termasuk Sasuke.

Yah... sebelum itu Sakura mengirim pesan untuk Sasuke yang syukurnya di balas dengan persetujuan. Ia meminta untuk bertemu, di atap sekolah seperti kemarin. Beruntung Sasuke mau, sehingga pemuda itu terlihat lebih dulu keluar kelas. Benarkan, Sasuke itu menjauhinya. Sudah jelas kenapa ia tidak mengangkat telpon Sakura tadi pagi, bahkan mematikan ponselnya.

Sakit memang. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana rasanya. Seorang penjahat pun mempunyai hati. Walaupun pada kenyataan kalau Sasuke benar-benar pria brengsek, Sakura tetap mencintainya. Bagaimana lagi. Cinta memang gila. Ia hamil. Namun, pria yang sudah memberikan benihnya tidak mau menganggap anaknya sendiri, bahkan tak mengacuhkan sama sekali.

Sakura menangis dalam diam. Airmata keluar begitu saja tanpa suara. Terus keluar hingga matanya memerah, mengalir di pipi dan membekas. Ia menengok ke samping, ke arah jendela luar di sampingnya. Tas ransel hitamnya sudah bertengger manis di punggungnya yang terlihat bergetar. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, hanya keheningan yang menemani. Begitu sakit untuk diratapi, hanya air matalah yang membuktikan tanpa lisan dan ucapan.

Perempuan mana yang mau hamil tanpa seorang ayah. Hati perempuan semuanya sama. Begitu rapuh dan hancur. Namun, kuat di saat yang bersamaan. Ketika ia mencintai, ia akan terus mengasihi. Miris memang. Hamil di umur yang masih tergolong remaja, masa-masa di mana keingintahuan mendominasi pikiran. Jika memang pada akhirnya nanti Sasuke tak ingin bertanggungjawab, biarlah ia sendiri yang mengurus bayinya.

"Nak, jangan terlalu nakal di dalam sini, ya." Sakura mengelus lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Matanya menatap ke bawah, memancarkan kilatan kasih sayang keibuan. Ia kembali menangis, kali ini dengan suara isak tangis dengan ratapan menyayat hati.

Matanya menutup erat dengan airmata yang berlinang. Ia tidak sanggup bertemu Sasuke. Terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan.

Sakura menghapus pelan air matanya. Matanya sembab memerah. Kuat. Itulah yang coba Sakura yakinkan. Ia berdiri, merapikan sedikit dirinya yang begitu berantakan. Menghela napas sejenak diiringi kelopak mata yang kembali terbuka, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

~OoO~

Sakura dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa sedikit berlari melewati koridor sekolah. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, hanya satu tujuan kakinya melangkah sekarang. Atap Sekolah. Helaian demi helaian rambut pink-nya terbang seiring langkahnya yang mulai cepat, hingga sedikit menempel di keningnya yang mengucurkan keringat.

Gadis manis itu menyeka keringatnya dengan napas yang cepat dan tidak teratur. Lembayung senja menghiasi langit sore. Sepertinya Sakura terlalu lama menangis hingga tidak merasakan waktu yang terkuras sudah lebih dari satu jam. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit berdoa agar Sasuke belum pulang.

"Eh?" Seketika Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tadi itu, Sasuke, kan? Di gudang sekolah dengan perempuan?

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. Ia memundurkan langkahnya, pintu gudang berjarak satu meter di belakang sekarang. Napas lelahnya tidak ia pedulikan, kakinya dengan langkah kecil terus mundur.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?" Tidak mungkin. Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Lagi dan lagi. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, kali ini begitu deras dan cepat. Rasanya napas ini menjadi sesak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sasuke dan Karin, berciuman. Mereka bercumbu hingga Karin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Tangisan Sakura menjadi-jadi, hingga terdengar oleh kedua insan yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari sang pengamat.

Sasuke terkejut bukan main, hingga ia mendorong tubuh Karin yang langsung terduduk mengaduh. Bibirnya kaku, mulutnya tercekat, dunia mulai mengecil dan hitam. Sakura melihatnya, gadisnya menangis, karenanya.

Ia tidak mau terlalu larut oleh rasa sakit. Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin, tanpa memedulikan teriakan Sasuke. Lelah. Ia lelah dengan hidup ini. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan kaki yang terus berlari. Lari dari kenyataan, jika memang bisa. Ia mencoba melihat ke belakang, berharap pemuda itu mengejarnya. Tak ada. Sasuke tidak berlari untuk mengejarnya. Sakura kembali berlari hingga keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Halte adalah tujuan Sakura selanjutnya. Ia harus cepat pulang dan menumpahkan semuanya sekarang.

"Hiks." Sakura terduduk di bangku halte, sendirian. Kedua tangannya ia pangku di atas paha, kepalanya menduduk begitu dalam, airmata terus saja keluar.

Hujan baru saja turun. Untunglah ia sempat berteduh hingga tidak terkena tetesan air dari langit. Sakura memainkan kakinya yang mengunakan sepatu sambil menangis. Ia berharap bus cepat datang.

"Ini." Tissue. Sakura berhenti terisak ketika sebuah tangan besar menyodorkannya tissue kain berwarna putih bersih.

Sakura mendongak. Seorang pemuda tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyimpit. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mengambil benda lembut itu, segera ia usap airmatanya.

"Namaku Sai. Kau?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sakura," jawab gadis beriris _emerald_ itu sedikit terisak. Sepertinya Sakura tidak usah bertanya lagi darimana asal pemuda yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Motif seragamnya saja ia sudah tahu pemuda yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang itu satu sekolah dengan dirinya.

"Aa. Itu busnya," seru Sai tersenyum manis seperti tadi.

Sakura cepat-cepat masuk ketika bus sudah ada di depan dan berhenti. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tidak lupa kata terimakasih. Ia tersenyum di balik kaca bus ketika Sai melambaikan tangan dan mempertahankan senyum misteriusnya.

Setelah bus mulai menjauh, barulah Sakura kembali seperti semula. Setetes airmata kembali jatuh. Sakura kembali tersenyum ketika melihat tissue itu masih ada dalam genggamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bunga-bunga sakura tumbuh mekar memenuhi pohonnya. Angin berhembus begitu sejuk ketika bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit. Pemandangan yang indah membuat sebagian orang mengabadikan dengan berfoto bersama._

 _Di sepanjang kiri dan kanan jalan setapak dipenuhi pohon-pohon sakura yang sebagian sudah mulai berguguran. Hampir semua tempat didominasi warna pink dan putih._

 _Tidak jauh beda dengan sakura yang sedang bermekaran, seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di bangku mungil itu, terlihat gugup namun juga sedikit ada guratan berseri-seri di wajahnya yang samar akan noda kemerahan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas pendek, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan anggukan yakin._

 _Sebuket bunga mawar ia gengam dengan kedua tangan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, seperti detik jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Well, mungkin sikapnya agak berlebihan untuk nyali seorang pria yang akan menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, begitulah adanya, mengingat pemuda berambut emo ini tidak berpengalaman tentang masalah cinta. Bahkan, ia baru pertamakali akan menyatakan cintanya._

 _Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Segera ia simpan sebuket bunga mawar itu di belakang badannya ketika seseorang yang telah ditunggu satu jam lamanya baru saja datang. Dengan tampilan sederhana, t-shirt pink dan rok kotak-kotak merah. Sangat manis. Pemuda itu menjadi kikuk, salah tingkah dibuatnya._

 _Seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun saking gugupnya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Sasuke sedikit berdehem, mencoba untuk menstabilkan kegugupannya yang mendominasi._

 _Sedangkan sang gadis hanya tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya yang ia rasakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang di sebelahnya. "Maaf. Apa aku terlambat?" Ia Sakura. Bertanya dengan sopan seiring wajah yang dihiasi rona kemerahan._

 _"Tidak." Sasuke segera menggeleng. Terdengar datar memang, namun sepertinya itulah yang hanya bisa ia katakan._

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk. Padahal seingatnya, Sasuke mengatakan saat pulang sekolah tadi untuk datang ke taman jam tiga sore. Tapi, ini baru saja jam setengah tiga, sebenarnya Sakura berniat untuk mendahului Sasuke. Mungkin ia terlalu senang ketika orang yang disukai mengajaknya kencan. Ah, apa bisa dibilang begitu._

 _Netra hitam sekelam malam itu mencoba mencari sesuatu. Terlihat dari matanya yang terus bergerak menjelajahi area di sekitar taman yang memang khusus untuk melihat pohon sakura. Netra-nya berhenti tepat kepada seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura._

 _Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berkulit eksotis. Pemuda itu seperti memberi kode ambigu, seperti berkata 'ayo lanjutkan'. Bahkan ia bergerak seperti malaikat pemegang panah cinta, membuat orang-orang yang sedang lewat menatap aneh kepada pemuda yang memilik mata cerah seperti biru safir itu._

 _Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan sang gadis, agak cepat dan kasar sehingga gadis softpink itu sedikit mengaduh dan terkejut._

 _Genggaman tangan besar itu mengerat kepada tangan mungil yang tak berdaya di dalam rengkuhannya. Dua pasang netra itu saling bertukar pandang, ritme detak jantung semakin cepat, hembusan nafas sangat kental terasa karena wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan._

 _Sekarang atau tidak selamanya."Sakura, kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku." Pipi tirus itu samar-samar memerah, netra onyx-nya berkilat seperti mata kucing yang meminta sesuatu._

 _Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. Murni dari akal dan pikirannya. Padahal, ia sudah berlatih selama dua jam, mengucapkan kalimat yang dituliskan oleh sahabat tengik-nya, Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu bilang, kalimat itu mampu membuat perempuan tidak bisa untuk berkata 'tidak'. Suart itu berisi beberapa kalimat romantis yang membuat Sasuke hampir muntah ketika membacanya. Tidak begitu banyak, hanya kalimat yang terdiri dari tujuh paragraf, hampir memenuhi satu lembar buku._

 _Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana wajah Sakura sekarang. Bibirnya terbuka membentuk bulatan kecil, antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, seluruh pipinya memerah padam._

 _Bisa dirasakan sendiri bagaimana perasaan gadis musim semi ini sekarang. Rasanya ingin berteriak dari atas tebing, berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti saat ia melihat pemuda dihadapannya ketika sedang berlalu. Tidak menyangka mimpinya yang kadang ia khayalkan terwujud. Terkadang perempuan memang begitu, selalu menahan ekspresinya ketika dihadapankan kepada orang yang dicintai._

 _Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, seulas senyum pemuda itu berikan hingga membuat Sakura tersipu semakin malu._

 _"Ini."_

 _Dengan wajah biasa sedikit sumringah dan terkesan tak terasa, Sasuke memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang tadi ia simpan. Mungkin, jika di film-film seorang pemuda akan berlutut sambil mengecup punggung tangan sang kekasih. Terlalu mainstream._

 _"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tidak bisa menahan untuk selalu tersenyum. Akhirnya, walaupun menunggu hampir tiga tahun, menolak cinta dari orang-orang yang dulu menyatakan padanya, ia bisa meraih cintanya sendiri. Moment yang akan selalu ia ingat. Hari itu, Sasuke benar-benar sangat manis dari hari biasanya._

 _Perlahan tangan besar yang sempat menggenggam tangan mungil itu kembali merayap. Sasuke memegang tangan sebelah kiri milik Sakura yang tidak memegang bunga._

 _Gadis yang masih tersenyum itu membalas genggaman hangat milik sang pemuda._

 _Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan dan menggugurkan bunga indah khas Jepang itu. Hingga mereka tertawa bersama ketika bunga itu mengenai hidung dan jatuh diatas kepala Sakura._

 _"Bunganya sama seperti rambutmu." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya diam saja, sentuhannya terasa amat lembut._

 _Sakura tahu, perkataan Sasuke bukanlah sebuah kalimat manis sekadar rayuan. Pemuda itu selalu berkata apa adanya, kepada siapapun. Sekalipun dengan wajah yang teramat biasa. Walaupun memang sebenarnya ia sangat tulus untuk mengatakannya. Kadang Sasuke juga terlihat manis dan manja tanpa dibuat-buat._

 _Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang tersentak ketika merasakan lembut dan harumnya rambut sewarna bunga Sakura ketika mengenai hidungnya._

 _Ditemani warna cerah bunga sakura dan sejuknya angin di sore hari, mereka duduk berdua dibangku yang menjadi saksi bisu remaja yang sedang kasmaran._

 _Ah, hari sabtu yang indah._

 _Tidak jauh dari sepasang sejoli baru tadi, pemuda yang sejak tadi mengintip dari balik pohon tersenyum sambil berguma senang. Ia berjingkrak ria, seperti ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan sahabat sehidup semati._

 _"Yes!" Ia Naruto. Pemuda jabrik itu meloncat-loncat, membuat sketsa seperti gambar hati besar menggunakan kedua lengan dan tangannya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang lewat hanya menggelengkan kepala, bahkan ada yang menutup kedua mata anaknya._

 _Seketika ia terdiam ketika seorang gadis berambut indigo tertawa ketika melewati kekonyolannya. Wajah pemuda itu menjadi memerah dan sedikit malu, sedangkan gadis anggun itu hanya tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi sambil menenteng biolanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aisiya

Au, OoC (mungkin), Miss-Typo, tanda Italic disini berarti alur mundur (flash back).

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari. Terus melangkah menginjakkan kaki menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Seluruh ruangan sudah tak berpenghuni, bahkan sudah ada yang dikunci. Kaki yang terlihat berotot itu melangkah dengan ritme cepat. Tidak peduli napasnya yang terdengar ketika melewati kesunyian, keringat yang terus mengucur keluar memenuhi wajahnya yang mulai basah, ia terus berlari dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi seperti seorang pemain basket internasional itu melirik di sekitar tempat yang dilewati.

Tidak ada. Sial, orang yang dikejar itu seperti pelari maraton. Baru saja Sasuke ingin mengejar gadisnya, kakinya sudah tersandung yang sialnya itu adalah kaki gadis berambut merah. Ck. Sepertinya pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini benci untuk mengucapkan nama yang membuat hubungannya berada diambang kehancuran.

Jika tidak diluruskan sekarang juga, mungkin kekasihnya akan berpikir menyimpang. Pemuda itu, Sasuke, dengan cepat menuruni tangga tanpa takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya. Sesekali ia mengelap keningnya yang menampilkan keringat deras menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Seulas senyum kelegaan terpati di wajahnya. Sakura berada di halaman sepak bola, segera pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya lebih cepat. Ia harus melewati beberapa ruangan yang terpaut beberapa meter. Terlihat gadis itu tengah beristirahat sambil membungkuk memegangi kedua lututunya. Namun, sepertinya tidak berangsur lama karena gadis itu kembali berlari. Sasuke mendecit kesal.

Jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh, karena langkah kaki Sasuke lebih lebar dan cepat daripada Sakura. Ketika hendak memanggil nama gadis itu, sebuah batang pohon yang tertajak di tanah mengenai kaki Sasuke, yang memang sedang cepat-cepatnya berlari. Wajah, lutut, dan sikunya mencium tanah, hingga kelopak matanya mengenai batu bulat keras yang membuatnya harus merasakan bola mata yang berdenyut perih.

Alhasil, ia memegang mata sebelah kirinya yang terlihat mulai memar membiru. Menggeram rendah, pemuda itu mencoba membuka sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi, menatap punggung gadis yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatannya.

"Sakura..."

~OoO~

Sore hari yang mendung, rintik hujan turun begitu deras dari langit, memberitahukan begitu besar karunia dari-Nya. Kota penuh keindahan itu begitu basah, tidak sedikit genangan air memenuhi pinggir jalan raya. Hawa dingin membaur bersama hembusan angin tak kasatmata, menembus hingga ke tulang. Sebagian orang berteduh di halte dan pertokoan, merapatkan mantel yang dipakai demi mencari kehangatan.

Dua manusia berbeda gender tengah duduk berdampingan disebuah halte bus yang sepi. Gadis pink dan pemuda pucat.

Terlihat sang gadis menunduk sambil memegang sapu tangan putih yang ada di genggamanya. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya diam saja, karena mata hitamnya terus menatap pergerakan gadis beriris emerald itu.

Dari kejauhan, nampak Sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat dari bawah pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Menatap penuh sendu kekasihnya yang sedang duduk bersama pemuda lain.

Pohon yang hanya tersisa beberapa daun kering yang sebagian banyaknya terkulai di atas rerumputan, membuat celah untuk tetesan air hujan yang deras itu mengenai tubuh sang pemuda. Rambut hingga kaki yang tertutup sepatu itu merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Ia memegangi sebelah matanya yang lebam, air hujan membasahi wajahnya yang tenang namun memancarkan kekecewaan.

Alih-alih merasakan dingin yang menyeruak, Sasuke lebih memperhatikan mata dan hatinya yang serentak berdenyut sakit, daripada tubuhnya yang sekarang bergetar.

Pemuda itu terus memandangi kekasihnya dalam diam dari kejauhan. Tidak peduli seberapa deras rintik hujan yang memukul dirinya, hembusan angin dingin membekukan tubuhnya, ia lebih merasakan denyutan hati yang rasanya seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

Ia mengecewakan Sakura. Gadis itu tadi menangis sambil berlari dan berteriak kalau ia membenci dirinya, Sasuke. Padahal tidak terbesit pun pikiran pemuda itu untuk mendua, terlebih saat Sakura hamil anaknya. Saat itu, saat tahu Sakura mengandung, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun selain mencari jalan keluar. Ia tidak mau bertemu Sakura sebelum menuntaskan semuanya.

Hari itu, sesudah pertemuannya dengan Sakura di atas atap. Untuk pertama dari sekian kalinya, ia menangis di kamar mandi. Pikirannya buntu memikirkan anaknya, buah cintanya yang akan diaborsi.

Siapa yang tidak mau mempunyai anak. Orang tua mana yang tidak menyayangi anaknya sendiri, walaupun cara pembuatannya belumlah saatnya. Ia begitu bahagia, sungguh. Namun, ia masih belum siap untuk menemui orangtua Sakura dan membocorkan semuanya. Masa depannya dengan Sakura akan hancur.

Dan si Gadis merah keparat itu membuatnya bertambah rumit. Ia tidak berciuman dengan gadis itu, tolong tekankan kata ciuman yang menjijikkan itu.

Saat ia hendak pergi keatas atap, guru Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk mengambil bola basket yang ada di gudang. Ketika ia ingin keluar setelah mengambil bola, seseorang menarik seragam gakuen-nya, hingga sesaat setelah itu sebuah benda kenyal menyatu di bibirnya.

Sasuke sudah memberontak, namun gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat. Dan ketika itulah, ia mendengar suara isak tangis, yang ternyata Sakura.

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan. Tampak seperti seorang pecundang.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, anak-anak yang masih menuntut ilmu pergi ke sekolah. Belajar mencari ilmu, bertemu teman dan bercanda-gurau bersama, mungkin juga sedikit lirik melirik dengan pasangan satu sekolah. Hal yang selalu dilakukan anak remaja era zaman penuh teknologi ini.

Pagi hari yang mendung, awan-awan bergumpal menjadi satu kesatuan. Seperti yang dilihat, langit sudah mulai menitikkan airnya, hanya rintikkan hujan yang lama kelamaan menjadi deras seiring mentari tertutup tebalnya awan hitam. Para siswa yang tadinya berada di halaman berlarian, memasuki area pekarangan sekolah.

Kelas menjadi ramai dengan para siswi yang berbisik sambil memandang pemuda yang wajahnya hampir seperti mengenaskan. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya diam saja.

Sasuke duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan sepertinya selain melihat tetesan air hujan dari balik jendela. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagian tumpuan kepala, menatap dengan tatapan kosong tanpa minta air yang mengguyur mengenai kaca jendela.

Mata kirinya masih lebam, hidung mancungnya memerah di bagian ujung, sepertinya hujan kemarin membuat dirinya terkena flu. Sudah beberapa bungkus tissue yang ia gunakan, benar-benar merepotkan. Terlihat keningnya yang memar diplester menggunakan plester luka berwarna biru.

Terkadang, ia juga bisa merasa bosan, berada di titik terdalam kejenuhan. Sasuke juga manusia, makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan orang lain sebagai sandaran hidup. Apalagi jika ada Sakura bersamanya.

Ck, Sasuke menjadi kepikiran lagi. Sehabis melihat kejadian kemarin, ia langsung masuk ke kamar ketika sampai dirumah, mengurung diri sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya saat makan malam.

Dari tadi malam, pemuda itu terus menelpon nomor ponsel Sakura, tapi selalu dimatikan. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, nomor Sakura sudah tidak aktif. Malam itu Sasuke uring-uringan sambil memeluk bantal bergambarkan wajah kekasihnya.

Omong-omong tentang Sakura, tumben sekali suara gadis yang menggelegar itu tidak terdengar. Biasanya ia akan marah-marah jika tidak ada yang melaksanakan tugas piket, atau mungkin mengganggu dirinya yang sedang bosan seperti sekarang.

Sasuke menghela napas suram, ia rindu saat-saat itu. Kalau tidak ada suara gadis itu, berarti orangnya tidak ada. Sasuke melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kanannya. Hampir jam masuk.

Pemuda itu duduk seperti semula. Netra hitamnya terus bergerak, mencari siswi yang paling mencolok. Sebagian siswi yang ada terlihat senang ketika sang pemuda tak sengaja menatap dirinya. Sementara pemuda berambut biru malam itu hanya diam saja, namun mata elangnya terlihat bergerak kesana-kemari. Benar. Gadis itu tidak ada.

Bel pagi pun berbunyi. Sasuke tersentak. Ini sudah waktunya masuk, kenapa Sakura belum juga datang. Walaupun diam dan tenang-tenang saja, tapi wajah pemuda itu terlihat menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Padahal Sasuke sudah membawakan cokelat batangan untuk kekasihnya, tanda minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menatap sendu cokelat yang ada di dalam tasnya, tersenyum miris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Apa ia harus menyerah?

Semuanya sudah dicoba untuk dipikirkan, tapi tak ada jalan lain selain aborsi. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini, bahkan Naruto pun tidak tahu-menahu.

"Sakura tidak masuk. Katanya dia sakit, ini suratnya."

Sasuke langsung mendongak. Gadis berambut coklat muda itu, yang selalu bersama Sakura.

Terlihat gadis berponi tail itu tengah berbicara dengan gadis berambut indigo. Rasanya tidak mungkin, kemarin Sakura baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit menangis. Dia gadis yang kuat, fisik dan psikis. Gadisnya yang selalu tersenyum, walau sebenarnya menangis dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke menegang. Sekarang ia tahu, benar-benar tahu. Jangan-jangan...

Sakura menggugurkan anaknya!

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah hari yang terik, langit biru begitu bersih dari awan-awan putih, matahari begitu memancarkan sinarnya yang panas. Awan mendung menghilang, sirna dari pandangan.

Pada jam makan siang dan saat seluruh siswa dipulangkan, tepatnya jam dua siang, tentulah mentari begitu menyengat di kulit. Mungkin berdiam diri di rumah sambil merasakan dinginnya AC dan minuman segar sedikit menyegarkan.

Begitulah yang dirasakan pemuda ini sekarang. Ya, Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kaki lambat melewati halaman rumah, tas punggungnya ia tenteng di tangan, wajahnya terlihat lesu penuh keringat.

Dari berangkat sampai pulang sekolah, ia sendirian di bus, tanpa Sakura. Tidak ada yang ia pikirkan selain Sakura, jangan lupakan anaknya yang ia tidak tahu masih ada atau sudah di gugurkan.

"Aku pulang." Ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbilang besar, suaranya terdengar lesu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Terdengar suara sambutan ibunya dari arah dalam. Untunglah ibunya seorang ibu rumahtangga, selalu ada disaat ia pulang, menyambutnya dengan suara lembut dan hangat. Jarang-jarang ayahnya ada dirumah, pria itu selalu di kantor, pulang pun saat tengah malam.

Sepatu hitam itu kini digantikan dengan sendal rumahan. Ia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu yang berjarak beberapa meter.

Ayahnya memang memiliki perusahaan sendiri, cukup terkenal dan sangat berkembang juga. Akan tetapi, ibunya lah yang memilih rumah sederhana seperti ini. Masih terbilang besar memang, memiliki dua lantai. Tiga kamar tidur, satu kamar tamu, dapur yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar mandi, serta ruang keluarga dan tamu. Dan, yah... beberapa ruangan lainnya. Seperti gudang dan garasi.

Ketika ia berjalan hendak pergi kekamar, yang sudah pasti melewati ruang tengah, matanya dibuat terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sudah lama tak dijumpai. Hampir satu tahun pria yang sudah tak lajang itu tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke rumah ini, sehari setelah pernikahannya dengan wanita bernama Konan.

"Selamat datang, Adik." Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya rambut dan kerutan di kedua sisi hidungnya yang membedakan.

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap dua sosok pasangan yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang. Itachi, kakaknya, bersama sang istri, Konan. Kakaknya masih sama, masih seperti dulu. Hanya saja, terlihat seperti sangat bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi bangkit dan langsung menghampirinya dengan raut muka yang terkejut. Pemuda itu memegangi mata adiknya yang masih terlihat sangat jelas memar-memar. Itachi sedikit meringis ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit berwarna kemerahan itu. Sementara Sasuke, ia kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Selamat datang, Kakak..."

~OoO~

Kini, dua kakak-beradik itu tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah. Mereka duduk di kursi yang di tengahnya disisipkan meja bulat kecil. Sasuke sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai serta memakai celana boxer selutut.

Sudah lama mereka tak seperti ini, duduk di kursi buatan ayah sendiri, saling menceritakan masalah masing-masing. Bahkan, Sasuke juga pernah menceritakan tentang gadis yang ia suka saat hari pertama memasuki SMA. Ya, gadis itu Sakura.

"Kau tahu, rasanya senang dan bahagia sekali akan menjadi seorang ayah." Itachi berkata dengan tersenyum bahagia. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke yang langsung tersentak ketika mendengarnya.

"Kak Konan... hamil?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya menghadap kakaknya. Raut yang ia berikan terlihat serius penuh keingintahuan. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk, balas menatap Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya?" Pemuda bungsu itu terlihat gugup, sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, kedua lengannya ia jadikan sebagai bantalan. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang. Rasanya, sangat-sangat bahagia. Seberapa pun harta tak bisa menandingi." Jeda sejenak. Itachi menutup matanya, menghirup udara di sore hari yang segera. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu.

"Dia tercipta dari hasil milikku, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah ku. Ketika nanti dia akan lahir dan melihat dunia, aku akan langsung memeluknya, menghangatkan dalam sebuah pelukan penuh cinta, untuk meredam isak tangis anakku. Ya, anakku dan Konan. Anak kami." Itachi berkata dengan nada tenang, kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Pemuda sulung itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya berubah murung. Ia bukanlah ayah yang baik, tidak seperti kebanyakan ayah di luar sana, yang mengasihi anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Pemuda itu menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat. Semua ini karena kesalahannya. Seandainya saja saat itu mereka tidak usah berpacaran, hingga memang saatnya mereka benar-benar matang untuk menjalani hubungan. Dan seharusnya setelah menikah batulah mereka melakukan hubungan itu.

"Yang membuatku kagum adalah ketika melihat Konan mengandung anakku. Aku tak menyangka, di dalam rahimnya sekarang akan terbentuk seorang Uchiha yang akan menjadi penerus klan ini nantinya." Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata hitam penuh kewibawaan. "Setiap pagi dia selalu muntah-muntah, kadang juga perutnya nyeri, wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya pusing. Menjalankan peran sebagai suami, aku harus selalu di sisinya. Karena, ia membutuhkanku. Ah, tidak. Anakku yang menginginkannya." Pemuda itu menatap lembut mentari yang kini mulai terbenam. Sinar yang kemerahan menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau benar." Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyangkalnya. Sakura pasti kesusahan mengurus anaknya, apalagi tanpa ada seorangpun di sisinya.

"Hey, apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, guna menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk seolah menahan sesuatu. Sepertinya, adiknya terlalu antusias dan murung secara bersamaan.

Pemuda bungsu itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kebingungan sepertinya membuat Sasuke enggan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada kakaknya. Sekaranglah waktunya untuk menyelesaikan persoalan sendiri, tanpa harus menyangkut-pautkan orang lain.

Bukan berarti sebenarnya ia merasa mampu. Namun, sepertinya ia bukanlah lagi Sasuke remaja, sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi ayah. Menjadi lebih dewasa seperti kakaknya.

Ah, calon anaknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Sakura pasti sudah menggugurkannya. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada hari kemarin.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Sasuke." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah membelakangi adiknya. Mentari semakin tenggelam, menyisakan dunia dengan warna oranye kemerahan. "Kau akan merasa menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia, ketika sudah mempunyai anak." Pemuda dewasa itu menoleh, memberikan senyum lembut dan raut penuh kepercayaan untuk adiknya.

Sasuke menatap punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh memasuki pintu belakang rumah. Benar. Apapun yang terjadi nanti pada akhirnya, nasib anaknya lebih penting. Segalanya untuknya. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap. Hanya itulah kalimat yang bisa didefinisikan untuk sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang sekarang. Terdengar suara isak tangis sendu yang berasal dari ranjang sana. Ruang itu adalah kamar. Walau gelap, terlihat samar-samar seorang gadis yang meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Tepat di atas ranjang sana. Rambut pink sebahu itu begitu berantakan. Baju tidurnya basah oleh air mata. Ia mendongak, terlihat jelas matanya yang sembab, hidung dan pipinya memerah. Wajahnya pun dipenuhi airmata yang sudah mulai mengering.

Ia meracau tak karuan, suara tangisnya semakin keras. Ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Kembali menangis dengan seribu pikiran yang berkecamuk.

"Hiks, anakkul"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Haiiii :"D makasih ya.. Buat yg udah mau baca dan repot2 beri sana, concrit, dan sebagainya :* hayoo yg kemaren pda bilang Sasukehh pria brengsek. :'D

Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Chap depan bakal diusahain update kilat... Yah.. Maklum lh tugas sekolah numpukk.

Oke balas review duluuu. Yg login liat pm nohh :*

Jamurlumutan: mkasih. Nih udah update

Dewazz: Sasukehh nggak pria brengsek kok.. Klo masalah Sakura ntar liat nanti ajah :D

Firdiana Lestari: hoho emang tpi kayaknya ada beda2 dikit deh. Nih udah update

Gustg2: udah update

Uchihalunow: wkwkwk noh Sasukehh nya nggak jahat pan.

Haruno: udah update

Lemon-kun: wkwkwk klo inih udah ada greget nys blommm? Well, makasih buat sarannya membantu banget. Nih udah update

Fenna: wahh hurt yak? Padahal sih pengennya konflik yg ringan aja supaya nggak trlalu panjang :D noh Sasukeh kga selingkuh tuh.. Hehe tenang aja

Uchihana Rin: makasih nih udah update

Jamurlumutan: nggak kok. Tuh udah ke jawabkan.

Ayuyu: hahhh klo sama Sai sih aku sah2 ajah. Wkwk maklum Sakura centrik

Yuki Mura: udah update

Ucchi: udah update

Akhir kata. REVIEWWW :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

_Malam yang dingin. Hujan yang begitu deras mendominasi suara percikan diatas genting, tidak ketinggalan suara petir dan kilatan yang menyala, menjadi pelengkap malam dalam keheningan didampingi rintik hujan yang lebat._

 _Seperti pada halnya, mungkin sebagian orang akan berkutat didalam selimut, memasuki dunia fantasi yang disebut mimpi, mengingat jam hampir memasuki tengah malam._

 _Mungkin tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tengah asyik duduk di sofa putih dengan televisi yang menyala, menampilkan film yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Apalagi kalau bukan film horor, yang baru saja ia beli kemarin._

 _Rasanya kurang menyenangkan jika menonton film yang menunjukkan para makhluk astral ini tidak pas pada jam tengah malam. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia menyukai ketegangan, misteri yang begitu sulit untuk di pecahkan, dan rasa penasaran._

 _Sekarangpun mungkin bisa dikatakan mencengkam. Lampu disekitar sudah dimatikan, hanya ada cahaya televisi yang menjadi penerangan. Penghuni rumah ditempat itu sudah berlabuh ke pulau mimpi masing-masing. Hanya ada dia seorang, dan juga mungkin makhluk yang tak kasatmata. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan angin berhembus mengenai permukaan tengkuknya. Ah, ternyata jendela itu terbuka._

 _Pemuda emo itupun berjalan menghampiri jendela yang terus bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan angin malam yang berhembus, memberikan suara decitan seram dan dingin yang merasuk ke tulang._

 _Sebelum menutup jendela Sasuke mengamati kearah luar. Benar sekali. Bahkan tetesan hujan itu turun begitu cepat dengan petir yang kadang menimbulkan suara nyaring. Terlalu dingin diluar sana, dan juga gelap._

 _Lampu halaman pun tak dapat memberikan sinar yang cukup, ia baru sadar kalau di halaman rumahnya cocok untuk tempat uji nyali. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tetangga barunya yang kadang tak pulang. Seharusnya mereka menyalakan lampu sebelum berpergian lama._

 _Kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya tubuhnya mulai dingin, segera pemuda bungsu itu menutup jendela dengan gorden putih rapat-rapat dan menguncinya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, ia sedikit menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Mungkin ia akan tidur jika filmnya sudah selesai, sepertinya film itu menunggu untuk ditonton._

 _Dengan langkah pelan, ia menuju kearah sofa putih itu tadi. Karena daya penerangan yang minim dan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari televisi, kadang-kadang tangannya meraba dinding rumah atau benda-benda yang bisa saja mengenai dirinya._

 _Terlihat televisi lebar duapuluh sembilan inch itu tengah mempertontonkan adegan seorang gadis pucat dengan bibir yang robek hampir mendekati telinga, tengah berjalan di udara dibawah guyuran hujan. Menekan bel setiap rumah yang ia lewati, mendekati siapa yang terlihat oleh matanya yang tidak memiliki bola mata seperti manusia._

 _Hampir saja bokong itu merasakan empuk-nya sofa jika saja suara bel tidak menghentikan pergerakan-nya. Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Iapun berjalan kearah pintu depan yang syukurnya masih berdekatan dengan ruang tamu, tempat ia menonton tadi._

 _Orang gila mana yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan menghidupkan lampu ruang tamu menggunakan sakelar yang ada di dinding. Secara serentak tiga bola lampu yang berukuran besar menyala._

 _Ritme suara bel itu semakin cepat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mempercepat langkahnya sembari terus menggerutu. Ada rasa yang tak dapat dijabarkan sebenarnya, seperti ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal. Namun, pemuda itu menepisnya dan perlahan mendekati pintu besar bercat coklat tua itu._

 _Hujan semakin lebat, begitupula dengan petir yang menyambar. Perlahan Sasuke memegang gagang pintu itu dan menariknya, tiba-tiba saja suara petir datang dengan kilatan tajamnya yang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang. Apalagi adanya seorang perempuan di hadapannya yang terlihat basah kuyup. Rambut pink itu, tidak salah lagi._

 _"Sakura?!" Pemuda itu sedikit histeris dengan kekasihnya yang baru beberapa hari dipacarinya. Sangat basah, bahkan gadis itu hanya memakai tanktop dan celana tidur._

 _Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali memarahi gadis dihadapannya yang sedang mendongak sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, mengingat diluar sangat dingin dan terlihat sangat kalau gadis mungil ini menggigil, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya._

 _"Ayo masuk." Dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut, Sasuke menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin._

 _Mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan rumah yang sederhana namun elegan._

 _Sekarang rumah minimalis itu benar-benar terang karena Sasuke menghidupkan hampir semua lampu, kecuali dibagian dapur. Lantas ia mematikan televisi yang sekarang menampilkan layar hitam dengan tulisan selesai. Ia menghela nafas sembari menaruh remote televisi di tempat semestinya._

 _Pemuda itu berbalik, berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berdiri tengah memeluk sesuatu. Sekilas ia melirik kearah dinding, tepatnya kepada jam dinding bulat besar yang menampilkan waktu setengah sebelas malam. Ya ampun, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura sekarang, apa gadis itu mengigau._

 _"Sakura kau-"_

 _"Ini gakuran milik Sasuke-kun." Dengan cepat Sakura menyodorkan seragam berwarna hitam yang sedikit basah itu ketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu meter dari Sakura._

 _Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap lekat-lekat seragam yang baru lusa kemarin ia pinjam' kan ketika mereka pulang kehujanan. Sekarang memang memasuki musim penghujan, yang berarti peralihan antara musim semi ke musim panas. Ia beralih menatap Sakura, seketika rona samar kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Terlihat jelas tanktop gadis yang basah kuyup itu mencetak lekuk tubuhnya. Bahkan tonjolan kedua puting itu begitu menantang. Ini benar-benar gila. Apa Sakura tidur tidak memakai bra._

 _"Hanya ini? Kenapa harus tengah malam?" Sasuke berucap dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, sepertinya adiknya yang ada dibawah terasa sakit entah kenapa._

 _"Tadi aku menelpon tapi tidak diangkat. Dan kau tahu, rumah kita tidak begitu jauh, hanya berbeda blok saja. Itupun tidak sampai satu kilometer." Gadis itu berucap dengan wajah polos, tidak tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tengah menahan sesuatu hasrat yang bisa saja lepas kendali._

 _"Tapi diluar hujan, besok juga hari minggu." Dengan tangan yang gemetar Sasuke menutupi selangkangnya yang dibalut boxer tipis selutut tanpa sepengetahuan si gadis, lebih tepatnya mengelus-elus benda yang mulai mengeras itu secara perlahan. Rasanya sangat berkedut-kedua dibawah sana._

 _Gadis itu menggeleng, membuat beberapa tetes air berjatuhan, tidak ketinggalan dadanya yang sedang juga ikut bergoyang. "Besok siang aku berkunjung kerumah nenek." Gadis itu kembali memeluk dirinya setelah pemuda emo itu mengambil gakuran miliknya._

 _"A-a. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan gesit dan cepat, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju tangga yang menghubungkan dengan kamarnya._

 _Sakura hanya menghela nafas dengan wajah kelelahan. Padahal disaat ia mau berangkat kerumah Sasuke cuacanya baik-baik saja, tidak juga terlalu dingin dan mendung. Dan sialnya, saat ia sudah sampai setengah perjalanan, tepatnya hampir menuju rumah Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras. Ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, mengingat rumahnya lebih jauh lagi, Sakura segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sang kekasih._

 _Rasanya sangat dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, begitupula dengan celana dalamnya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa putih nan elegan itu. Mungkin sofa itu sudah pasti basah oleh tubuhnya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan, ia lebih memilih menghangatkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Suara derap kaki dari belakang samar-samar terdengar beriringan dengan suara hujan, semakin peka oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya Si pemilik rumah, Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan wajah yang tak bisa didefinisikan, terlihat di tangannya sebuah handuk putih nan hangat._

 _Pemuda itu duduk disamping Sakura, ingin menyodorkan benda berkain tebal itu jika saja Sakura tak memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu menempel ketat di dadanya. Sekarang nafasnya benar-benar memberat, entah mengapa rasanya tangan ini sangat ingin memegang benda kenyal itu._

 _"Sasuke-kun, dingin..." Sakura bergumam pelan, ia menutup matanya dengan kepala yang menyender di bahu tegap Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai demam._

 _Sasuke melepaskan pelukan intim mereka secara tak rela. Bagaimanapun juga ia pemuda normal, apalagi usianya masih diambang masa labil, jika terlalu dirasakan bisa-bisa ia kelepasan. "Pakai ini saja," segera pemuda beriris hitam kelam itu memberikan handuk yang sedari tadi ada ditangan kanannya._

 _Dengan mata yang sayu, Sakura meraih handuk itu. Pertama-tama diusapkan mulai dari rambut, hingga akhirnya setengah tubuh mungil itu terbalutkan kain hangat dan nyaman, membuat badan itu menjadi sedikit relaks._

 _Sedangkan sang pemuda masih setia berada disamping, dengan atensi mata yang terus menatap tak berkedip liang kenikmatan milik seorang gadis yang begitu jelas tercetak di celana tipis panjangnya. Sungguh, sepertinya otak mesum Naruto merasuki pikirannya. Berani sumpah, Sasuke tidak tahu cara untuk meniduri sang adik yang sekarang meminta untuk keluar._

 _Sakura menatap bingung wajah rupawan itu terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu, sedikit dengan warna kemerahan tipis. Kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih, kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Netra indah itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan tonjolan besar yang ada diantar selangkangan yang tertutup boxer warna putih. Air muka gadis manis itu berubah penasaran, sementara yang menjadi objek langsung menutupi benda masa depannya._

 _"Sasuke-kun, apa itu?" Tanya gadis softpink itu, semakin mendekat ke tubuh pemuda yang kini juga menjauh hingga menyentuh sandaran sofa._

 _Handuk yang tadi membalut tubuh mungil Si gadis, kini terjatuh hingga ke lantai, otomatis membuat tubuhnya yang dilapisi kain tipis itu terlihat jelas di mata tajam milik si empunya. Apalagi belahan dada yang begitu nampak jelas ketika Sakura mengapit-nya menggunakan kedua belah lengannya. Kalau boleh dibilang, sekarang kejantanan milik pemuda itu sudah siap untuk bertempur._

 _"Sakura jangan!"_

 _Terlambat. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tangan mungil itu, yang dengan mudahnya meloroti celana boxer putih itu hingga sampai lutut. Sekarang benda keras itu hanya tertutup celana dalam berwarna hijau tua. Tonjolan itu semakin terlihat, membuat tangan Sakura gatal ingin memegang dan melihatnya. Tidak ada yang tergambar diwajah manisnya selain kepolosan dan rasa ingin tahu._

 _"Sahh..." Sasuke menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijabarkan membuatnya menutup mata serapat mungkin._

 _Entah mengapa sekarang semua darahnya mengalir ke satu titik disekitar selangkang-nya. Sakura begitu intens mengelus Sasuke kecil, mata emerald-nya begitu berbinar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang baru kali ini dirasa, tubuhnya menyeder di sandaran sofa dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut sendiri._

 _Ah, begini lebih baik. Rasanya sekarang adiknya bebas dari sangkar, tidak merasakan lagi ketatnya celana dalam yang membuat benda kesayangannya terasa ngilu. Kejantanannya terasa dingin, tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar. Berarti..._

 _"Be-besar sekali..." Gadis itu ternyata sudah menanggalkan celana dalam Sasuke hingga ke lutut, sama seperti celana boxer tadi._

 _Dan benar saja. Kejantanan berukuran diatas rata-rata anak remaja itu mengacung keatas dengan gagahnya, yang ujungnya berwarna kemerahan. Mata yang menyiratkan kepolosan itu berkilat girang, sepertinya suhu tubuhnya sekarang tidak diacuhkan lagi. Perlahan tangan putih itu meraba dengan pasti benda yang keras hampir seperti batu itu, menggenggam-nya dengan satu tangan._

 _"Ahn!" Satu desahan meluncur begitu saja di bibir Sasuke yang sekarang memegang kedua pundak Sakura._

 _Seperti insting dari diri sendiri, gadis manis itu menggerakan tangannya dengan ritme lambat dari ujung hingga ke pangkal mengenai dua benda bulat seperti telur kecil itu, terus begitu hingga cairan putih pelumas terlihat dari tempat keluarnya kemih._

 _"Jadi, ini milik lelaki? Pantas saja nilai biologi reproduksi ku rendah. Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Dengan wajah cemberut Sakura menyentuh cairan putih yang ada diujung benda panjang nan berotot itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Terlihat lengket, namun karena naluri tersendiri, Sakura menjilat cairan yang ada di jarinya itu dengan gerakan sensual-di mata Sasuke yang kini tengah memegang kedua pinggan sang gadis._

 _"Sakh!"_

 _Kembali pemuda itu mengerang rendah ketika lidah lembut itu berputar-putar dengan gaya amatir di area sensitive milik para lelaki. Posisinya kini mengangkangi tubuh Sakura yang terlihat berlutut setengah menungging. Wajah rupawan itu menyiratkan kenikmatan yang sangatlah lebih._

 _"Masukkan, Sakurahh..." Dengan wajah yang sedari tadi sudah memerah, Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura hingga gadis itu hampir tersedak. Bagaimana tidak, kejantanan itu hanya muat seperempat di mulut mungilnya._

 _Gadis itu sendiripun tak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, terasa basah dan berkedut-kedut dibawah sana. Ia ingin liang miliknya disentuh, apalagi jika menggunakan tangan milik. kekasihnya. Ah, tidak. Setelah melihat keperkasaan milik Sasuke, ia ingin benda tumpul itu memasukinya, sangat ingin._

 _Memikirkan hal itu saja, membuat Sakura menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat. Terkadang giginya mengenai kejantanan Sasuke, namun gadis itu cukup pintar untuk tidak mengulanginya karena merasakan kalau Sasuke juga meringis kesakitan. Sebagai gantinya, dengan mulut yang masih mengulum benda keras itu, sesekali ia menjilat atau menyedot dengan kuat ujungnya yang membuat Sasuke kembali memdesah nikmat._

 _"Ahn..ahn!" Seolah bagai melodi tak kasatmata, suara seksi milik Sasuke membuat Sakura bersemangat. Kali ini tangannya juga ikut andil mengocok kejantanan Sasuke dengan mulut yang masih aktif mengulum ujung puncaknya._

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu mendesah' kan nama Sakura dengan nyaring, menandakan ia telah klimaks dengan cairan yang menyembur memenuhi mulut mungil Sakura hingga menetes keluar. Untunglah hujan masih deras, bisa mengalihkan suara desahan Sasuke._

 _Sakura menelan semua cairan sperma Sasuke tanpa ada rasa jijik. Menjilati telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan berwarna putih pekat dan lengket. Agak pahit sebenarnya._

 _"Wah... burungnya sudah layu, ya?" Gadis polos itu menatap bosan dengan milik Sasuke yang sudah tidak aktif lagi._

 _Sasuke yang melihat hanya bisa mengatur nafas kembali seperti semula. Ia sepertinya kesal dengan apa yang kekasih merah jambu-nya lakukan. Alih-alih memasang celana dan celana dalamnya, Sasuke kini menanggalkan-nya hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya tak tersisa apapun. Ia mendekati Sakura yang kini balik menatap polos dirinya. Sejurus kemudian, tubuh mungil itu sudah berada dibawah, dengan tubuh tegap yang menindihnya diatas. Sempat berteriak, namun Sakura tidak berontak._

 _"Sasuke-kun, apahmm!" Perkataan gadis itu terputus ketika benda kenyal dan basah membungkam mulutnya. Apalagi kedua bukit kembarnya tengah digerai dengan tangan besar yang kini meremas dengan lembut._

 _Desahannya tertahan dengan lidah Sasuke yang bertarung didalam mulut Sakura. Entah dengan cara apa, sekarang tanktop yang ia pakai sudah tersingkap diatas dada yang sedang namun berisi._

 _Mungkin karena Sasuke sedari tadi ingin menjamah dan merasa bagaimana kedua bukit kembar milik Sakura, ia langsung menurunkan kepalanya tepat diantara kedua belahan dada milik kekasihnya. Mengecup beberapa kali permukaan daging lembut itu dan mengulum puncaknya yang menantang berwarna cokelat kemerahan._

 _"Sasuke-kunh... geli." Sakura sedikit tertawa, nyaris seperti desahan. Ia mengelus rambut mencuat kekasihnya yang sedang menyusu dikedua buah dadanya secara bergantian._

 _"Ahn.. jangan terlalu kencang." Kali ini Sakura mengacak dengan kasar rambut Sasuke, menekan dengan kencang hingga kepala pemuda itu tenggelam diatas puting yang di kulum-nya._

 _Merasa kurang, kali ini tangan kiri Sasuke memelintir dan sesekali menekan puting keras yang belum terjamah itu. Sebelah tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur, kini mulai aktif mengelus permukaan perut rata milik Sakura. Sementara mulut dan tangan kirinya masih memanjakan kedua daging kenyal itu, Perlahan menelusuri pinggul itu, hingga dengan cekatan menurunkan celana tidur milik Sakura._

 _Jari-jari besar Sasuke mengelus dengan gerakan lembut permukaan organ intim yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu, sesekali jari telunjuknya menekan sesuatu yang menonjol hingga membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mendesah. Sangat basah. Pemuda itupun menurunkan celana dalam milik Sakura, hingga terasa bulu-bulu halus mengenai tangannya._

 _"Ughh, Sasukehh-kunh..." Sakura menutup matanya dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka ketika jari besar itu berputar disekitar lorong-nya._

 _Sasuke menarik puting Sakura menggunakan mulutnya hingga terdengar bunyi sensual. Ia bangkit, duduk diantara kedua sisi kaki Sakura yang mengangkangi-nya. Segera pemuda itu menanggalkan semua pakaian Sakura hingga tak tersisa sedikit kain pun._

 _Begitu indah, Sasuke tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi ketika menatap mata indah itu terlihat sayu, pipi yang merona memerah dengan bibir yang berisi. Perlahan wajah pemuda emo itu mendekati wajah ayu sang gadis, mengulum bibir yang sekarang mulai membengkak dan bertarung lidah bersama._

 _Berbekal ilmu menonton video panas dewasa milik Naruto, pemuda rupawan itu mencoba mengikuti. Jari tengahnya mencoba untuk memasuki lubang panas itu. Agak sulit memang, mengingat ia yang pertamakali menjamah organ nikmat itu. Dengan bibir dan lidah yang semakin panas melakukan aksinya, lewat sekali tusukan jari tengah Sasuke sepenuhnya masuk._

 _"Ahhhhh!" Sakura mengerang keras didalam mulut Sasuke. Ia memeluk erat leher pemuda itu, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit di organ intim-nya._

 _"Ahn! Ahn! Sahhsuke-kunh..." sepertinya gadis itu mendapatkan kenikmatan-nya kembali. Terdengar jelas dari suara desahan yang berubah menjadi hasrat ketika Sasuke menggerakan jarinya dengan tempo sedang._

 _"Lebih cepath!" Sakura melepaskan ciuman antara mereka. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan bibir yang terus meracau kenikmatan._

 _Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Sasuke paham. Ia langsung menambahkan jari manisnya dan menggerakan kedua jarinya semakin cepat. Benar-benar hangat dan sempit. Rasanya kedua jarinya dicengkeram dan disedot kedalam, bagaimana seandainya jika benda yang ngilu ini dimasukkan. Jari-jari itu semakin cepat dan cepat, begitupula dengan suara desahan dari kekasih manisnya._

 _"Akuhh, akk.. Sasuhhhkehhh!" Gadis itu semakin erat memeluk pemuda-nya, nafasnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Dan cairan organisme Sakura keluar melumuri kedua jari Sasuke. Sekujur tubuh mungil itu langsung lemas ketika Sasuke menarik jarinya._

 _Pemuda beriris hitam pekat itu menatap penuh tanya cairan milik Sakura yang melumuri jarinya. Jujur saja, ia kadang bingung kepada pria yang sering ada di blue film dengan tanpa rasa jijik menjilat-nya. Akhirnya, tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke menjulur' kan lidahnya sedikit. Agak asin memang, tapi entah kenapa begitu nikmat. Ia terus menjilati dengan rakus-nya hingga tak tersisa._

 _Sasuke terdiam. Selangkang-nya masih terasa ngilu, apalagi kejantanannya kembali mengeras, mengacung kedepan minta dipuaskan._

 _"Sakura? Aku..." pemuda bungsu itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memohon._

 _Seperti mengerti maksud sang kekasih, Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedikit merasa iba melihat burung Sasuke kembali hidup, pasti nanti celana dalam Sasuke sempit dan tidak muat. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura menggesek' kan permukaan organ intim-nya dengan benda keras nan panjang itu, hingga mereka mendesah bersamaan._

 _Pemuda itupun memegang kejantanannya dan mengarahkan di lorong hangat itu, "Aku masukkan." Kedua paha gadis itu terbuka lebar. Sebagai pemanasan, Sasuke menggesek kejantanannya di lubang kehangatan Sakura._

 _"Ini agak sakit, Sakura. Tapi, kalau tidak kuat jangan ditahan." Ujung dari kejantanan itu sudah masuk, hingga sudah seperempat didalam lorong, Sasuke merasakan suatu menghalangi jalannya._

 _Pemuda itu menarik pinggul-nya, matanya terpejam seiring dengan tarikan nafas yang kuat, ia kembali membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas. "Aku mencintaimu." Dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat, seluruh kejantanan itu sudah masuk, Sakura berteriak didampingi hujan yang semakin deras._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Aisiya Scarlet

Au, Ooc(mungkin), miss-typo, dan lain sebagainya.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tas ransel hitam, jaket baseball hitam dengan dalaman putih polos, serta celana training. Sepertinya pemuda yang satu ini sudah sangat siap. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan kedua tangan memegang erat tas ransel yang terlihat sangat penuh entah apa isinya.

Ya, Sasuke. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, ia terlihat senang. Berjalan disebuah gang perumahan elite, ia menengadah' kan kepalanya, menatap mentari yang sepertinya bersimpati kepada dirinya. Kaki besar itu melangkah kembali dengan jarak lebar dan bertempo cepat.

Mutiara hitam itu berbinar dengan kedua sudut bibir yang berkedut tipis. Matanya tertuju kepada rumah bertingkat dua bercat putih porselin dengan pintu coklat tua. Kakinya dipercepat, memasuki area pekarangan rumah itu. Ia bersyukur pagar-nya tidak dikunci.

Mengela nafas sejenak ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu, pemuda berkulit putih itu menekan bel rumah yang ada disamping pintu. Beberapa kali jari telunjuk itu bergulat, hingga suara memekik dari dalam menghentikan pergerakan jarinya. Seperti suara ibu Sakura, ia sempat berpapasan beberapa kali ketika dijalan. Ya, ia berencana menjenguk Sakura, lebih tepatnya menemui gadis itu.

Dan, benar sekali. Pintu itupun terbuka, menampakan wanita berambut pendek dengan kerutan dikedua sisi bibirnya, tengah memakai apron putih yang sedikit bernoda minyak dan saos. Wajahnya hampir mirip seperti kekasihnya, Sakura. Sepertinya, wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini tengah berkutat di dapur, terlihat tangan kanannya memegang sendok wajan.

"Selamat pagi," pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk. "Aku mencari Sakura, kami memiliki tugas kelompok." Bukan datar, tapi polos. Ia berkata dengan nada biasa, namun masih tersirat kesopanan.

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum lembut, senyum seorang ibu pada halnya. Ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, sedikit mundur memberi jalan masuk untuk Sasuke. "Sakura ada dikamar lantai dua."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, melangkah masuk kedalam mengekori calon mertua. Sebelumnya, ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumahan yang sudah tersedia. Pemuda itu mengikuti langkah wanita yang adalah ibu Sakura, Mebuki Haruno. Sepertinya wanita beranak satu ini menggerutu kepada anak semata wayangnya sendiri. Samar-samar terdengar suaranya yang kadang-kadang membawa nama gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, anak itu sakit, tapi tidak mau pergi ke rumahsakit." Wanita itu menghela nafas, langkahnya terhenti didepan tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. "Kau bisa melihat nama Sakura di pintu. Ah, iya. Aku rasa soup ku sudah mendidih."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengangguk.

Ia tahu betul dan yakin alasan Sakura yang sebenarnya enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumahsakit, walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya spekulasi dari pemikirannya saja. Wanita muda itu menjaga rahasia kehamilannya. Itu fakta.

Didalam pikiran pemuda ini sekarang hanya ada anaknya dan ibu Si jabang bayi. Ia terus berdoa agar janin yang ada di perut Sakura baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kembali kakinya menaiki tangga, ketika ibu Sakura sudah menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna putih.

Hal yang pertamakali terjamah oleh manik hitam pemuda itu adalah mentari pagi yang menembus beberapa kaca jendela yang hampir berukuran setengah dari tubuh orang dewasa. Tembok itu dicat warna biru diatas dan putih dibawah, dinding beton itu dihiasi dengan foto-foto keluarga besar Haruno.

Langkah kaki berotot itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah figuran yang lumayan besar. Seorang pemuda remaja yang tengah memeluk gadis kecil berambut merah jambu sebahu. Tentu, pemuda itu sangat familiar dengan bocah yang diperkirakan masih berusia rata-rata anak sekolah dasar itu. Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki rambut pink pucat selain gadis itu. Ya, Sakura.

Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah nampak pemuda remaja yang terpampang di foto itu selama hidupnya mengenal Sakura. Saudara gadis itu, mungkin? Sepertinya tidak, mengingat gadis itu anak satu-satunya dari Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Tangan kekar itu terulur meraba permukaan kaca datar yang pinggiran-nya dihiasi warna kuning keemasan bercorak bunga abstrak. Terlihat dua orang itu sangat bahagia dengan bibir yang mengembang lebar keatas. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri menghadap figuran itu terdiam dengan tatapan biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

Ia segera menarik tangannya. Tujuannya sekarang bukanlah melihat isi dari rumah Sakura, atau apalah itu yang membuat ia semakin memperlambat waktu. Tetapi, misinya adalah menemui gadis itu dan memaparkan hal yang sebenarnya. Hal opini yang membuat hubungan keduanya diambang antara perpisahan.

Di lorong rumah yang memiliki lebar empat meter itu terpampang tiga pintu yang memiliki warna tersendiri. Dua pintu disebelah kanan putih dan kuning pucat, satu pintu dengan warna marun di kiri. Seperti mencari sebuah pintu di masa depan, pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa harus meneliti satu-persatu, ia tahu kamar gadis itu dimana. Pintu yang paling banyak tempelan stiker tokoh-tokoh anime. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat gantungan nama yang dibawahnya bertuliskan tanggal lahir, ditulis dengan pahatan kayu yang memang sudah disempurnakan bentuknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu, tangan putih itu langsung memegang knop pintu.

.

~OoO~

.

Menatap diri sendiri dari pantulan kaca cermin. Ia merengut memegangi perutnya yang terekspos terlihat sedikit membuncit. Tanktop putihnya ia naikkan hingga bawah dada. Terlihat dari rambut pink-nya yang basah, gadis itu baru saja membersihkan diri. Namun, jika ditelusuri secara telit, wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan kelopak mata yang agak membengkak.

Masih menggunakan celana hotpans yang bahkan terlihat hampir mirip bentuknya dengan celana dalam, gadis itu membalut bagian perutnya menggunakan korslet dengan sangat ketat. Ia mengusap sebentar perutnya yang sekarang kembali rata karena korslet hitam itu, sebelum membenahi tanktop-nya seperti semula.

Dengan aura malas, gadis pink itu berjalan menuju lemari berbentuk persegi panjang bergambarkan bunga ciri khas dirinya. Sedikit mengobrak-abrik sesuatu yang ada didalamnya, ia mengambil sebuah semprotan pembasmi nyamuk berwarna hijau. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kirinya yang memegang botol panjang itu.

Suara pintu kamar yang berdecit beradu dengan lantai kamar, membuat sang gadis segera menolehkan kepala dengan posisi yang masih sama. Ia terbelalak ketika seseorang yang membuka pintu itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tangan kekar itu segera menepis pergelangan mungil itu. Hingga sedikit menimbulkan bunyi benda jatuh yang di timbulkan dari benda berwarna hijau yang terbuat aluminium.

Untuk sementara keadaan hening. Gadis itu dengan wajah terkejutnya menatap sosok yang selama dua hari belakang ini dirindukan-nya. Ya, gadis itu Sakura.

Sedangkan pemuda bertubuh tegap itu tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang memiliki arti ambigu. Ia Sasuke. Seribu macam perkataan yang sudah ia persiapkan, entah sudah kemana larinya. Rasanya bibirnya kaku untuk bergerak. Wajah itu. Wajah yang sudah dua hari tak nampak di mata. Wajah yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Begitu rapuh dan pucat.

Dengan segenap rasa kerinduan dan bersalah. Tubuh yang lebih besar itu langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terlihat terluka. Begitu erat hingga tubuh yang ada didalam dekapan itu hampir tenggelam. Tidak ada pergerakan lain selain itu, keduanya sama-sama terdiam dalam keheningan. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara isak pilu, yang makin lama semakin terdengar.

"Bodoh!" Dalam tangisnya, ia sempatkan untuk memukul dada itu.

Satu kata lima huruf. Satu kata yang mewakilkan beribu-ribu kata celaan yang sedari kemarin ingin dilontarkan. Ia ingin sekali mencaci maki pemuda berengsek yang dengan kurang ajar memeluknya seperti sekarang, menyumpahi dengan perkataan tak seronok. Namun, semua itu tercekat diujung lidahnya, hanya tangis yang bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaan lukanya.

Ia ingin lepas dari sosok itu, sosok ayah kandung dari anaknya di masa depan. Tetapi, perasaan dan keinginannya begitu bertolak belakang. Pelukan ini begitu damai, menghangatkan, terasa nyaman. Ia ingin melupakan sejenak beban yang dipikir, walaupun hanya sekejap tak selamanya.

Kepala dengan mahkota merah muda itu mendongak keatas, menatap pemuda yang juga membalas tatapan-nya. Sakura terkesip, bibirnya yang mungil terkatup rapat dengan airmata yang terus meleleh. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna, beradu dalam tatapan intens.

Perlahan sebelah tangan yang tadinya melilit di perut Si gadis, kini beralih kepermukaan wajah yang hampir setiap malam di mimpikan. Mengusap cairan yang terus keluar tanpa disuruh dengan gerakan penuh kasih sayang.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Cengkeraman kepada kain warna putih itu semakin erat, bulir-bulir airmata yang sempat tersendat kembali mengalir bagai sebuah perosotan meluncur dari kelopak mata.

Sekuat apapun dirinya, ia bisa menangis. Hal yang wajar bagi manusia biasa seperti dirinya yang hanyalah seorang gadis remaja. Mungkin, jika gadis yang juga sebaya sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama, mencurahkan perasaan dan beban dalam sebuah tangisan. Bahkan jika mereka ada di posisinya sekarang, mungkin para gadis lain akan menggugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Hal yang hanya menguntungkan sepihak.

"Aku pulang." Dengan suara baritone yang terkesan lembut, ia kembali mempererat pelukan hangatnya. Tangisan gadis itu semakin pecah. .

~OoO~

.

Berkali-kali Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa detik menyerang. Pemuda itu telah menceritakan semuanya. Hal-hal yang membuat dirinya merasa dibuang bagai sebuah sampah. Meski begitu, ia tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kenapa tidak mengejar ku waktu itu?" Wajah itu terlihat sendu, kepalanya menunduk kebawah dengan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai menutupi parasnya.

Perlahan kepalanya kembali mendongak ketika jari-jari besar itu menarik dagu-nya. "Aku mengejar mu. Kau lihat ini?" Sasuke memajukan sedikit wajahnya, memperlihatkan lebam disekitar area kelopak matanya yang terlihat samar-samar.

Gadis itu terpaku ditempat. Matanya sedikit melebar dengan raut kekhawatiran. Tangan putihnya dengan refleks meraba permukaan kulit kemerahan di sebagian kelopak mata. Pemuda itu meringis. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi peringatan dengan raut wajah kecut merasakan sedikit denyutan.

"Maaf," berucap pelan, Sakura menarik tangannya kembali, memangku kedua tangannya diatas paha. Kembali menatap lantai kamar.

Sekarang mereka duduk dengan kaki menjuntai dipinggir ranjang, meski sebelumnya ada sedikit perdebatan menguras emosi. Akhirnya, dengan memaksa gadis itu untuk berfikir secara jernih, hatinya luluh juga.

Sesaat setelah mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang, barulah Sasuke menceritakan semuanya. Ya, walaupun itu, ia harus mengucapkan banyak kalimat, membuat hari ini adalah rekor terbanyak mulutnya bersuara. Baru pertamakali tenggorokan-nya kering, hanya untuk membuat gadis itu kembali mempercayainya.

Mata jelaga itu tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh yang dibalut pakaian minim. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat semprotan nyamuk yang masih pada tempatnya pertamakali jatuh. Pemikiran melenceng membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap gadis yang telah menjadi wanita dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri?" Suara khas remaja menuju kedewasaan itu terdengar mengintropeksi.

Kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini kembali mendongak. Menatap wajah tegas yang menjulang dihadapannya dengan raut tak mengerti. Antara bingung, polos, tanpa celah membaur menjadi satu. Apa maksud dari kalimat yang dua katanya terasa ambigu. Bunuh diri? Lelucon darimana itu. Hei, Sakura masih ingin hidup dan membesarkan anaknya.

Lama gadis itu terdiam. Mencerna kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya. Saling bertukar pandang, menunggu suara yang diucapkan. Seperkian detik kemudian, arah pandang jelaga hitam pemuda itu beralih, membuat Sakura juga mengikuti lirikan mata dari Sasuke.

Tepat kepada benda berwarna hijau, yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai dua meter dari ranjang. Sepertinya otak gadis itu baru saja bekerja. Ia mengangguk-angguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tatapan permata hijau itu beralih kembali kesatu objek manusia dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu, disini banyak nyamuk." Bibirnya agak mengerucut kedepan. Mood-nya sekarang mulai membaik, ah, atau memang mudah berubah-ubah.

Secara telak pemuda itu bungkam. Berniat untuk memberikan nasihat, agar supaya ia bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang baik nantinya, sepertinya mungkin ialah yang harus diberikan petuah agar tidak selalu berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan pikiran wanita dihadapannya ketika melihat seperti apa dirinya lusa kemarin, bersama Karin.

Sasuke jadi sedikit meringis, menggaruk tengkuknya, mengurangi rasa canggung yang datang tiba-tiba. "Jadi, apa kau memaafkan ku?"

Beberapa lama menunggu, Sakura masih diam. Sebenarnya kejadian beberapa hari lalu bukanlah murni dari kesalahan Sasuke. Tapi, ayolah, bisakah pemuda itu mengatakan satu kali saja kata maaf. Itu hanyalah satu kata, daripada berpuluh-puluh kata yang beberapa menit lalu dilontarkan Sasuke.

Mungkin, karena sudah tahu tabiat dari Sasuke. Akhirnya, dengan hati yang mulai membaik, ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban. Jangan berfikir konyol jika Sasuke akan memekik kegirangan. Itu adalah sifat Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas lega dengan senyum menawan.

Tidak selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil itu. Dengan cepat bagai kilat, kepalanya segera menyusup kepermukaan perut Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, telinga pemuda itu mencoba mencari getaran yang ada, memastikan masih ada kehidupan disana.

Sebelah tangan pemuda itu terkadang mengelus dengan ritme lambat terkesan lembut perut yang terlihat masih sama dari terakhir bertemu. Sakura yang terkesip, tidak dapat berucap. "Apa dia masih hidup?"

Pandangan mata itu langsung tajam. Kalimat itu langsung membuat hati Sakura hancur. Apa Sasuke masih berencana untuk menggugurkan anaknya sendiri? Persetan jika itu memang benar. Ia tidak bisa menampik kalau cinta kepada buah hatinya lebih besar. Sangat besar, karena ia baru tersadar bagaimana pengorbanan yang sebenarnya seorang ibu. Dan satu hal lagi, ia bukanlah seorang pembunuh dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Bahkan, kalaupun ia nanti akan membunuh anaknya. Mungkin dirinya tidak lebih baik dari seorang pembunuh. Beringas dan kejamnya pembunuh, ia tidak sampai hati membunuh darah daging hasil dari dirinya sendiri.

Sakura segera menjauh, memundurkan dirinya ke tengah ranjang hingga kakinya tidak lagi menjuntai.

Kepala berambut mencuat yang tadi masih nyaman menempel dipermukaan perut, sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan namun dengan cepat segera diatasi. Sasuke bingung sekaligus terkejut, kembali duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan masih menatap wajah Sakura yang sepertinya ketakutan.

Wanita yang masih berusia gadis itu memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan kedua lengan, mencoba memberi peringatan agar orang yang dihadapannya ini tak menyentuhnya.

"Kalau kau tak menganggapnya, aku bisa mengurusnya seorang diri. Tapi, kumohon nanti jangan ganggu kehidupan ku lagi. Biarlah aku bersamanya, pergi ketempat dimana orang-orang tak saling mengenal." Perlahan namun pasti, mata yang sudah bengkak itu kembali memerah, dengan memproduksi cairan yang meluncur tanpa diminta.

Ia meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dari hidup dalam realita yang menghancurkan masa depannya. Jika bisa mengendalikan waktu, ia tak pernah ingin mengenal pemuda itu, berada dalam masalah besar seperti ini yang menitikberatkan ia sebagai tokoh yang terpedaya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak salah lihat. Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia dalam kondisi terpuruk seperti ini. Heh, lucu sekali. Sebagai seorang lelaki, tentulah Sasuke tidak memiliki bekas apapun. Bahkan jika pemuda itu melakukan hal intim berkali-kali.

Lain halnya dengan perempuan. Sekali ia melakukannya, saat itupula-lah semuanya rusak hingga membekas. Ibaratkan sebuah kain. Ketika sudah sobek, benda itu tak akan kembali mulus seperti semula, walau telah di jahit dengan benang apapun. Bekasnya pasti ada. Tak bisa disembunyikan. Kalimat yang membuat Sakura tersadar, betapa menyedihkan dirinya. Jika tahu begini, ia tak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Sakura kembali menangis sesenggukan. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa harus malu karena wajah menyedihkan-nya tak terlihat. Ia mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih untuk ayahnya yang masih di luar negeri bekerja demi mencari uang hanya untuk menyekolahkan dan memberi sesuap nasi.

Walaupun orang berfikir bekerja di perkantoran lebih mendapatkan hasil yang menggiurkan. Tetapi, apalah arti jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga. Tujuan untuk bekerja. Sakura teringat, sekarang genap satu bulan ayahnya mengurus sebuah proyek di Singapura. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan ayahnya jika tahu anak perempuan semata wayangnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Rusak.

Tak terasa tangisan itu berangsur-angsur mulai reda, ketika sebuah telapak tangan hangat dengan telaten mengelus puncak kepalanya secara lembut. Gadis itu tidak ingin mengubah posisi tubuhnya atau sekedar bergerak, ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Hanya ada ia dan pemuda itu. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk menatap paras yang telah menghancurkan hati dan dirinya.

"Ketika kita memulainya, kita pula yang harus mengakhirinya. Aku, kau dan bayi kita. Yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah keluarga."

Terlihat tubuh mungil itu menegang dalam tangisnya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengar, tutur kalimat langsung dari bibir Sasuke yang membuatnya setengah tak percaya. Kali ini, kepala merah mudanya bangkit dari kedua lutut. Cahaya sinar mentari yang menembus kaca jendela kamar membias' kan wajahnya yang berlinang airmata. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan isak tangis yang lolos begitu saja, menatap penuh keraguan pemuda dihadapannya yang masih mempertahankan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku tahu, sebisa apapun kita menyembunyikannya, semua orang akan tahu. Maka dari itu, aku akan selalu ada disini, disisi mu. Aku, maksudku kita akan merawat bayi kita bersama. Jika nanti mereka tidak menyetujuinya, kita akan pergi bersama, membina keluarga kecil yang selalu kita impikan. Hanya aku, kau dan bayi kita." Tangan besarnya tak henti-henti mengusap wajah yang memerah itu, menghapus semua airmata kesakitan dan akan menggantinya dengan beribu-ribu pelangi.

Sakura tidak dapat menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Pemuda itu tidak mudah ditebak jalan pikirnya. Kalimat yang membuat hatinya menjadi hangat, membuat dirinya merasa ia memang tak sendiri. Ada Sasuke. Pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dengan segenap harapan yang menjadi satu. Kepercayaan yang kembali membuncah mengalahkan rasa kecewa, Sakura menerjang tubuh tegap itu. Ia menumpahkan semua apa yang dirasakan, yang sudah dipendam sendirian. Sekarang ada Sasuke di sisinya. Ia tidak sendirian lagi berada di jurang kegelapan.

Menangis. Ya, hanya untuk hari ini saja. Kerena besok, ia akan memulai hidup baru berdua dengan Sasuke. Bersama-sama menjaga benih yang telah tertanam. Mungkin ini karma untuk mereka, tetapi tidak untuk buah hati dan cinta mereka. Dia adalah anugrah. Bayi mereka adalah titipan yang Maha Kuasa. Sebuah cahaya pengiring dari ketakutan dalam gelap gulita.

Lama mereka saling memeluk. Membagi kehangatan, perasaan yang campur aduk menjadi sebuah emosi kerinduan. Hingga sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, Sasuke melemahkan eratan kedua lengannya ditubuh Sakura. Lantas membuat gadis itu bingung. Pemuda itu membuat sedikit jarak hingga tubuh mereka tidak lagi menempel.

"Ah, iya, ada sesuatu." Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tas ransel yang memang sejak pertamakali masuk menginjakkan kaki tetap setia bertengger dibelakang punggungnya.

Tangan kekar itu mengobrak-abrik isi dari tas yang terlihat penuh yang belum diketahui muatan apa didalamnya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan bungkusan merah terisi penuh dengan buah-buahan berbagai macam. Bungkusan plastik itu terlihat basah dari luar dan terasa dingin.

"Aku membawakan buah. Makanan yang berserat akan bagus untukmu." Pemuda itu berkata dengan wajah tenang, sembari menyodorkan bungkusan merah dihadapan Sakura.

Sedikit ragu, tangan putih itu nyatanya terulur juga. Bungkusan plastik itu berpindah tangan. Sakura membuka bungkusan itu, mengintimidasi isi buah-buahan berbagai macam warna. Ada anggur, apel, jeruk, jambu dan lainnya. Gadis itu membeo. Yang dirasakannya, buah-buahan itu terlihat sangat segar. Seperti disimpan di kulkas.

"Sasuke-kun, ini...?" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang buah merah itu terangkat setinggi kepala.

"Aku mengambilnya di kulkas." Ucap Sasuke kalem, tangannya kembali mengobrak isi tas hitam itu.

Mulut Sakura langsung menganga. Entah mungkin wajahnya sekonyol apa sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan ibu Sasuke ketika melihat isi kulkas-nya sekarang. Ini berarti, antara pemuda itu yang polos atau memang ia terlalu nekad.

"Ini. Aku melihat kak Konan meminum susu merk seperti ini. Jadi, aku ambil saja. Kulihat untuk ibu hamil. Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana ia membelinya."

Sebuah kotak persegi yang didominasi warna biru, bergambarkan seorang ibu hamil dengan perut yang membuncit. Susu rasa coklat, karena disitu terlihat gelas berisi air kecoklatan yang berada di sisi sang wanita bule.

Perlahan tangan Sakura yang tidak lagi memegang buah apel segar itu, mengambil kotak susu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia terkesip. Sebegitu berharganya kah dirinya dan anaknya? Gadis itu tersenyum menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya. Mungkin, bagi orang harga sekotak susu tidaklah ada apa-apanya. Tetapi, baginya sangatlah berharga. Salah satu hal kecil yang berakibat besar. Sekarang ia benar-benar percaya. Kepada Sasuke dan anaknya. Ya, anaknya pasti kuat menghadapi semuanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah yang menyeruak disekitar wajah.

"Upahnya mana?" Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, jari telunjuk itu mengarah ke pipi, meminta agar bibir Sakura menempel dikedua pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sedikit menjerit, tanpa sengaja memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kotak susu yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, hati-hati dengan itu." Sasuke sedikit meringis mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Melihat wajah Sakura yang merasa bersalah, pemuda itu langsung menerjang kekasihnya hingga kedua anak remaja terbaring diatas ranjang.

.

~OoO~

.

"Iya, Sakura sudah besar tak usah khawatir. Aku akan memberitahunya kalau dia akan berkunjung."

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti tepat di lantai satu ketika sudah turun tangga. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, sang ibu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dari telpon rumah. Dengan ayahnya, mungkin? Rasanya tidak, mengingat waktu seperti sekarang bukanlah jam istirahat ayahnya, walau hari libur sekalipun. Jika memang benar, berarti ada hal yang penting.

"Sakura?"

Bagai sebuah seruan, Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunan-nya. Gadis itu langsung melangkah ketika baru tersadar kalau Sasuke beberapa langkah mendahului-nya. Tak lagi memikirkan ibunya, Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke sampai diambang pintu.

"Besok pagi tunggu dirumah saja. Aku akan menjemputmu." Sasuke berdiri didepan Sakura, bersiap untuk pergi. Ia sudah menganti sendal rumahan itu dengan sepatu miliknya.

"Tapi rumahku lebih jauh dari rumahmu menuju ke halte."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Besok aku bawa motor." Sebelum benar-benar menjauh melangkahkan kaki, Sasuke sempatkan untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Tangannya melambai kearah punggung Sasuke . Terus tersenyum hingga punggung tegap itu sudah tak nampak lagi. Setetes airmata jatuh. Bukan airmata penderitaan, tetapi arti dari sebuah kebahagiaan.

Bagaimana jika seandainya hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah saat beberapa tahun yang akan datang. Ia berdiri diambang pintu, mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat untuk suaminya yang akan pergi bekerja. Bersama anaknya pasti.

Sakura mengusap airmatanya yang semakin banyak berjatuhan. Kepala merah mudanya menunduk, mentap perutnya yang berisi janin dari Sasuke. Ia beralih mengusap perutnya.

"Lihat, papamu tampan sekali bukan?" Gadis itu terkekeh.

Belum ada pergerakan memang, mengingat Si jabang bayi baru seumur jagung. Benar juga, selama mengandung ia tidak pernah memeriksakan ke dokter kandungan. Belum tahu usia janinnya. Mungkin ia bisa pergi ke rumahsakit bersama Sasuke. Ya, seperti sepasang suami-istri dewasa lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Itachi harus membeli penutup telinga musim dingin sekarang. Mendengar suara ibu dan istrinya bagai klakson mobil tanpa henti. Apalagi ia yang menjadi korban kekesalan dua wanita cerewet itu.

Baru kali ini, selama hidupnya duapuluh lima tahun ada orang yang mencuri buah-buahan dan kotak susu ibu hamil, bekas pula. Kalau mencuri ponsel dan perhiasan wajar saja. Apa pencuri itu memiliki otak tak normal. Untuk apa buah-buahan sebanyak itu? Atau susu ibu hamil bekas yang baru ia beli kemarin. Sebagai ganjaran, ia dituduh memakannya. Hei, ia rasa perut karet pun tak kuat memakan buah-buahan sebanyak itu.

"Sasuke, kau darimana?" Pria sulung itu bangkit, menatap adiknya yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Ketempat teman." Sasuke melirik sekilas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya agak aneh juga melihat anak itu pergi kerumah temannya, mengingat tabiat-nya yang susah untuk bersosialisasi.

"Itachi!"

Pria berwajah asia itu langsung tersentak kaget. Ya ampun, ia lupa untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang sudah diceramahi oleh ibunya. Sebelum kena omel oleh wanita yang hampir memasuki umur setengah abad, Itachi langsung meraih kunci mobilnya diatas sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Oke, aku tahu ini cerita ada nganu-nya :v tapi ini pertamakali aku bikin cerita adegan nganu :v haha...

Ah, iya... chapter sebelumnya itu emang ke copas :')) gimana, ya... aku itu kalau nulis fic di dulu baru aku salin, dan lagi stiap aku nulis itu pasti malemm.. Makasih ya udah ngerti dan kasih tau. :')

Aku juga sekarang nggak bisa bls review. Soalnya ditempat ku ada 7 tower roboh. Katanya sih perbaikannya sekitar 1-3 bulan kadang2 mati lampunya bisa sampe 24 jam, makanya aku lama update :". Ini aja aku nulis pas mati lampu dg daya bertai sedikit :'D

Mohon review nya yahhh.. Concirt, kritik dan saran. Karna kalian lah aku bisa semangat buat cerita *eakk

krna tdi sbelumnya chapter 3 ada gangguan nggak bisa buka. Jadi aku kirim lgi

Makasih sebelumnya,

Aisiya


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by Aisiya Scarlet

AU, OoC (mungkin), Typo(s).

Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dewasa berwajah rupawan itu berdiri di balkon apartement di lantai sembilan, menatap dengan bibir mengembang keatas hamparan alat transportasi mewah yang lalu-lalang membelah jalan raya yang begitu ramai. Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit menjulang dengan angkuh, seolah memberitahukan betapa megah-nya hidup di perkotaan metropolitan.

Mentari begitu bersahaja, memberikan sinarnya untuk dunia penuh warna, membias' kan wajah pemuda yang kini menutup matanya sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Begitu nyaman dan damai, membuatnya hampir melupakan pekerjaan yang terus memanggil didalam benaknya.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, menampakan permata indah yang sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang semakin bersinar. Tubuh bagian atasnya tak memakai sehelai benang-pun, tak ayal memperlihatkan bentuk permukaan perut yang dipahat hampir sempurna, sebagai penutup bagian bawah ia memakai celana tidur panjang.

Pemuda tegap itu sedikit mengusap sebelah matanya, seiring dengan bibir yang menguap kecil. Rambutnya agak berantakan, mengingat ia baru saja bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang besar nan empuk miliknya.

Sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang kaku, pemuda itu menggerakan kedua lengannya dengan sedikit menghela napas bersuara. Ia berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi, mengambil handuk putih yang bertengger didepan pintu, hendak membuka pintu coklat itu untuk segera membersihkan tubuh, jika saja suara telpon genggam tidak menganggu pagi harinya yang cerah.

Sedikit mendecit tak suka, pemuda itu dengan malas kembali berjalan kearah ranjang, mengambil telpon genggam dengan layar penuh berwarna hitam itu. Ia sedikit melirik nama sang penelpon, senyum senang tempati wajahnya,

"Hallo Paman? Ada apa?" Ucapnya setelah menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layar ponsel pintar itu.

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam, mendengarkan suara seorang pria dari seberang sana, sesekali ia mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, benarkah? Kapanpun aku bisa kembali ke Jepang. Aku senang mendengarnya, Paman. Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku usahakan."

Setelah berucap dan mendengarkan jawaban dari seseorang yang menelpon tadi, pemuda tampan itu kembali menaruh ponsel genggamnya diatas ranjang. Senyum itu terus saja tersungging di bibir tipisnya, ia kembali berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya senang.

"Baiklah, kembali bekerja."

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siap. Kata itulah yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang sedang mematut dirinya di cermin kepada batinnya sendiri. Ya, Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Seragam putih dan rok kotak-kotaknya sudah disetrika hingga mulus, juga tidak ada bercak noda sedikitpun menempati kain yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Dasi kupu-kupu khas anak sekolah perempuan sudah bertengger dengan manis dibawah lehernya. Bagus, kalau begitu tinggal menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya, ah, ralat-suaminya-. Oke, tidak usah memrotes wanita yang sedang hamil.

Suara burung yang berkicau ria saling bersahutan, seolah menyambung melodi demi melodi yang tercipta dari suara abstrak tanpa wujud. Mentari memancarkan cahaya hangatnya, memberikan sejuta harapan untuk awal semua orang beraktivitas Oksigen yang dihisap melalui hidung begitu menyegarkan. Memang benar, udara di pagi hari begitu segar, karena masih tersisa bersama embun yang membuat dedaunan dan bunga-bunga basah.

Jarum jam di sudut dinding kamar tepat mengarah ke angka tujuh lebih seperempat. Segera tangan mungilnya mengambil tas ransel hitam diatas ranjang. Sedikit mengusap-usap rok setinggi diatas lutut itu, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah.

Sakura sedikit melirik ibunya yang sedang membersihkan benda-benda antik di lemari khusus. Menghela napas dengan wajah yang ditekuk, sepertinya gadis ini sedang kesal dengan ibunya.

Sang ibu rumahtangga yang tengah asyik bersenandung ria sambil terus melakukan tugasnya, tak sengaja melihat putri semata wayangnya berdiri disamping dengan keadaan rapih siap untuk berangkat. Sepertinya uang keperluan untuk satu bulan sudah habis, wanita itu menoleh dengan tangan yang tidak lagi berkutat bersama kain lap khusus untuk membersihkan barang-barang kecil.

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Bu, bisakah untuk membatalkan semua ini?" Tanya balik sang putri dengan kalimat yang ambigu bagi orang lain.

Seolah tahu maksud anaknya, wanita itu memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar permohonan yang selalu saja di lontarkan Sakura sejak tadi malam. Dulu saja waktu kecil gadis itu merengek ingin sekali, sekarang siapa yang telah mencuci otak anaknya yang sekarang menjadi keras kepala.

Apalagi dalam satu minggu terakhir ini, gadis itu terlihat kritis, agak ketus, selalu saja mengurung dirinya dikamar. Setiap kali Mebuki melihat anak gadisnya makan, porsinya lebih dari dirinya, bahkan bisa dibilang tiga kali lipat. Omong-omong, anaknya sekarang memang terlihat lebih berisi.

"Eh?" Mebuki membeo, wajahnya langsung terlihat konyol ketika melihat anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Bu, aku berangkat!" Teriak Sakura nyaring dari ambang pintu sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki, membersihkan permukaan bagian bawah sepatunya di alas kaki.

Langkahnya sedikit tergesa-gesa, menghampiri seorang yang sedang duduk diatas motor sport biru didepan halaman rumah menggunakan helm berkaca hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Gadis itu sedikit menutup sebelah telinganya ketika mendengar suara menggelegar dari sang ibu yang masih ada didalam. Semoga saja ibunya mendapatkan pelampiasan lain, daripada dirinya yang menjadi sasaran omelan terus.

"Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura berhenti melangkah, berdiri tepat disamping sang kekasih.

Sasuke membuka kaca helm-nya keatas, menampilkan wajahnya yang kalem terasa manis untuk dipandang. Pemuda itu mengambil helm putih tanpa kaca yang memang sudah ia siapkan di tangan.

"Pakai ini dulu." Dengan tenang, Sasuke memasangkan helm itu dikepala dengan mahkota merah muda yang menjadi ciri khas gadisnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_." Seiring wajah yang tersipu malu, Sakura berjalan kebelakang, duduk mengangkak dibelakang tempat boncengan, memeluk punggung lebar itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Dengan santai sang kekasih menghidupkan mesin motornya, ban motor mewah itu berputar menggerakan motor hingga keluar dari area halaman rumah keluarga Haruno.

Kota Tokyo begitu cerah hari ini, bukan hari ini saja, kemarin pun juga, hingga sekarang karena sudah memasuki musim panas. Sakura tersenyum manis, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung hangat yang selalu ingin dirasakan setiap saat.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya yang didampingi semburat kemerahan. Beberapa transportasi berbobot besar lalu-lalang melewati jalan raya yang ramai. Gadis manis itu mengulum senyumnya ketika melewati halte yang selalu menjadi tempat tunggu untuknya, apalagi tempat itu adalah pertamakali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum kenal. Itulah mengapa ia bersemangat.

Sakura tersenyum, kali ini dengan bibir yang mengembang, membayangkan jika mereka duduk berdua didalam bus dibagian kursi paling ujung, pergi bersama ke pantai melewati indahnya tempat yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Ah, seandainya musim semi segera cepat datang, pasti nanti anaknya akan lahir.

"Sakura, apa kemarin kau makan yang banyak?"

Suara yang sedikit terendam oleh banyaknya bunyi kendaraan transportasi darat itu membuat lamunan Sakura buyar, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan kepala yang menengadah, tidak melemahkan sedikitpun pelukan-nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini memang begitu, sepertinya badanku mulai gendut." Sakura mengerucut' kan bibirnya, kepalanya sedikit menengok kesamping.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula didalamnya ada bayi kita." Sasuke agak mempercepat laju motornya ketika jalan yang ada didepan tidak lagi begitu banyak kendaraan.

"Benarkah? Apa nanti badanku akan jadi seperti semula ketika sudah melahirkan?" Sakura menumpukan dagu-nya di bahu sang kekasih, walau agak susah karena mereka sama-sama memakai helm.

"Sepertinya..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, iapun juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lagipula itu sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting bagi Sasuke.

Kalaupun Sakura bertambah gemuk, hal itu tidak menjadi ganjaran untuknya. Gemuk atau kurus, wajah Sakura tetap sama. Matanya, hidungnya, hingga bibir merah itu. Yang terpenting Sakura tetaplah Sakura, gadisnya. Masalah bentuk badan, itu hanyalah hal sampingan.

"Bagiamana?" Merasa pertanyaanya tidak begitu diacuhkan, Sakura bertambah erat memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, hingga kedua tangannya bertemu diantara permukaan perut berbentuk milik kekasihnya.

"Sakura, sepertinya itu mu bertambah besar?" Suaranya terdengar tak seimbang, tubuh pemuda itu sepertinya mulai beraksi antara nyaman dan sakit. Sakit dibagian terlarang nan sakral. Begitulah pemuda.

Jika dilihat memang tubuh bagian depan Sakura begitu ketat menempel di punggung yang tak jarang bergetar tak enak. Sungguh, jika dibayangkan dan diterawang, sepertinya payudara Sakura memang terlihat membesar lebih dari beberapa kali lipat.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan lagak polos-nya, membuat Sasuke sedikit menoleh sejenak dan kembali memfokuskan arah pandangnya di jalan raya yang dilewati.

Tidak terasa sekolah kebanggan sudah terlihat dari jarak mereka beberapa meter. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, memasuki gerbang sekolah menuju ke parkiran kendaraan.

"Ah, maksudku wajahmu semakin imut." Pemuda itu berucap asal, terkadang hati wanita yang sedang mengandung cukup sensitif, ia tidak mau membuat wanita hamil marah.

Sasuke agak bergidik ngeri ketika turun dari motor, mengingat kejadian ketika pagi tadi kakak sulungnya mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari kakak iparnya, bonus satu sendok wajan yang baru saja digunakan. Hanya karena Itachi mengatakan kalau istrinya itu bertambah gemuk, wanita yang terlihat anggun itu seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa saat marah. Apalagi membayangkan jika itu adalah Sakura, bisa-bisa ia dilempari kursi kayu.

"Apa kau mau sampai pulang berdiri disitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Bagai sebuah seruan, Sasuke agak sedikit menggerakan kepalanya hingga lurus kedepan, menatap gadisnya yang ternyata sudah lima langkah lebih jauh. Kakinya yang berotot kembali melangkah bergerak, mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura.

Berjalan berdampingan bersama, melewati halaman sekolah menuju kelas. Rasanya entah mengapa membuat hati Sakura menghangat dan selalu menebar senyum, walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukannya, terkadang sebagian orang menjerit hanya ketika melihat dua sejoli itu berpegangan tangan. Sebenarnya sulit juga menerima kalau orang-orang itu adalah para gadis yang menyukai Sasuke.

Rata-rata anak sekolah disini memang terbilang disiplin dan lebih dari tepat waktu. Lihat saja, sekolah sudah ramai diisi oleh banyaknya siswa, padahal jam kelas masuk sekitar setengah jam lebih lagi.

Sebagian siswa tersenyum sebagai tanda menyapa ketika tak sengaja berpapasan, hari ini memang sungguh menyenangkan. Yah, mengingat Sasuke akan mengajaknya jalan hari ini. Dan, mentraktir makan ketika jam istirahat.

Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar, gadis itu menarik lengan kekasihnya secara paksa, "Sasuke-kun, jalannya cepat sedikit."

Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah datar, membuang muka kesamping dengan kaki yang masih melangkah mengikuti Sakura. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra sabar dan telaten sekarang, lihat saja tubuh wanita itu yang begitu aktif ketika berjalan, bisa-bisa bayinya nanti geger otak.

"Hati-hati berjalannya, kau tidak kasihan dengan bayi kita? Seperti ini," Sasuke mencontohkan, pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Sakura yang melilit di lengannya, tangan mungil itu digenggamnya dengan erat. "Ayo,"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut, merapatkan kedua tubuh yang berbeda ukuran, saling menjaga satu sama lain walau tak begitu jelas terlihat. Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati halaman sekolah, sambil sesekali tangan Sasuke menjahili rambut atau pinggan Sakura.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus lebih menyisihkan uang jajan sekarang, harus lebih berlapang dada, harus sabar, harus lebih menjaga sikap, supaya nanti anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Sepertinya menjadi seorang ayah tidak mudah, tidak seperti apa yang sering terlintas dibenaknya.

Sasuke sedikit meneguk air liurnya, menatap dengan helaan napas makanan yang tersaji diatas meja berbentuk persegi dengan empat kursi di tiap sisinya.

Bukan karena terbuat dari bahan apa makanan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Tetapi, banyaknya porsi makanan yang tengah dijamah oleh mulut mungil itu.

Ia tidak menyangka porsi makan Sakura lebih banyak daripada kakak iparnya yang sama-sama sedang hamil muda. Bisa-bisa uang jajannya selama satu bulan habis hanya untuk makan Sakura saja, belum lagi jika wanita itu memerlukan sesuatu.

Apa dia harus meminta uang lebih kepada ibunya yang memiliki prinsip untuk selalu berhemat, walaupun sebenarnya uang saku Sasuke lebih dari cukup. Semoga saja ibunya tidak mengomel, atau mungkin ia meminta uang kepada ayahnya saja. Susah juga, padahal masih menjadi calon ayah.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mapppkann?" Sakura berucap dengan mulut yang masih penuh mengunyah makan, hampir saja wanita muda itu tersedak jika Sasuke yang duduk disebelah tidak menyodorkan segelas air putih mineral dengan cepat.

"Telan dulu makanannya, kau mau mati tersedak." Setelah menyodorkan air kemasan botol, Sasuke langsung memijat tengku Sakura. Ia berkata dengan nada kesal namun masih merdam volume suara mengingat mereka masih ditempat umum, kantin sekolah.

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Rasanya tenggorokan Sakura begitu gatal dengan sisa makanan yang terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan.

Kembali Sakura meminum air mineral itu, hingga beberapa teguk akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Sungguh, selera makannya sekarang sudah mulai hilang, atau mungkin sudah kenyang. Memang seharusnya begitu, karena beberapa isi dari piring itu sudah tandas masuk ke perut.

"Haahh... Aku sudah kenyang." Sakura mengusap perutnya yang masih saja rata sampai sekarang. Begitulah, wanita itu selalu menggunakan korset dimanapun walau sedang bersantai dirumah.

Sasuke menatap dengan raut malas wanitanya yang tengah duduk sambil menutup mata dengan wajah kekenyangan. Kalau sudah terpenuhi keinginannya baru diam. Semoga saja masa hamil muda yang kadang disebut dengan istilah ngidam itu cepat selesai.

Mata kelam itu beralih menatap kebawah, keningnya agak mengerut, dari kemarin tidak ada perkembangan di perut Sakura, hanya badannya saja yang terlihat bertambah berisi. Perlahan tangan besar itu mengarah ke perut Sakura, mengusap-usap dengan gerakan lembut.

"Apa ada yang bergerak?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit berbisik.

Sakura yang hampir saja tertidur karena kekenyangan agak tersentak, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu, sedari dulu ia ingin mendengarkan pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu ditanyakan seorang suami kepada istri hamilnya.

"Terkadang begitu, kurasa bayi kita laki-laki, Sasuke-kun." Dengan wajah sumringah khasnya, Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang masih ada dipermukaan perutnya.

"Hn. Sekarang apa kau masih mau makan?" Wajah yang terlampau dekat itu sedikit melirik ke meja yang masih tersisa dua piring terisi penuh dengan misoba.

Sakura menggeleng, senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirnya, "Aku jadi ingin salad buah, Sasuke-kun bisa membelikannya, 'kan? Aku malas untuk keluar sekolah."

Seketika itu juga wajah Sasuke seperti orang yang mendapatkan benda mewah, saking mewahnya bibirnya hanya bisa sedikit mengangga. Sungguh, seandainya bisa, Sakura akan mengabadikan wajah langka itu, pasti para gadis yang menyukai prianya akan menjerit histeris.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Sakura menunduk dengan wajah yang dibuat se-sendu mungkin. Ia melepaskan telapak tangan Sasuke dari permukaan perutnya, "Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mau-"

"Baik-baik." Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan helaan napas yang terdengar seperti mendengus.

Pemuda itu berdiri beranjak dari duduknya, ia sedikit melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan sebelah kanan. Benarkan, bukan maksudnya tidak mau atau menolak, lihat saja jam istirahat tinggal limabelas menit lagi. Apalagi kedai makanan yang dimaksud ada didepan sekolah, itu berarti ia harus melewati pagar dengan menyogok penjaga yang diketahui mata duitan.

Baiklah, apapun demi anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit menghentak-hentakan kaki dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Berdiri di stasiun selama sepuluh menit, hanya demi menunggu orang yang telah terlambat selama lima menit. Tolong tekankan kalau pemuda yang satu ini tidak suka menunggu, apalagi dengan keterlambatan.

Di sebagian bangku stasiun terisi banyak orang yang menunggu kereta. Memang benar kata orang, liburan musim panas begitu menyenangkan, apalagi kalau menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disayang. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Wah, perutnya sudah agak mulai membesar, memangnya sudah berapa bulan?"

Tak sengaja telinga Sasuke mendengar suara seperti wanita dekat di sampingnya. Kepala berambut hitam kelam itu agak menoleh, mendapati dua orang wanita yang sedang duduk berbincang berdua.

Memang bangku yang ada di sebelah kanannya hanya ada dua objek yang menjadi pusat pendengaran pemuda itu. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya orang-orang cukup banyak, bahkan ada yang berdiri seperti dirinya. Sekarang sekolah memang diliburkan, mengingat bulan-bulan ini suhu di Jepang yang pastinya di Tokyo lebih dari tigapuluh derajat

Sasuke mencoba kembali mendengarkan, walau menurutnya tidak begitu penting, entah mengapa terasa cukup menarik.

"Kemana ayahnya?" Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu kembali bertanya, sedangkan wanita hamil dengan rambut agak kecoklatan hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Ayahnya sudah tidak ada." Wanita yang sepertinya masih muda itu hanya berucap pelan.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa sedang bekerja?"

Wanita hamil itu hanya menggeleng, memegangi perutnya yang terlihat membuncit.

"Ayahnya, pergi saat tahu aku hamil, waktu itu kami masih sekolah di SMA tahun kedua." Dengan wajah yang menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya telah dipendam lama, wanita muda itu menunduk menatap perutnya, beberapa helai rambut kecoklatan bergelantungan sedikit menutupi parasnya.

"Eh, maaf bukan maksudku-"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Wanita itu kembali duduk tegak lurus, ia tersenyum menatap wanita di sebelahnya, "Sekarang, mungkin lelaki itu sudah melupakan ku. Akupun juga sudah memiliki kehidupan baru, walau harus berhenti sekolah dan diusir dari rumah."

Entah kenapa, telapak tangan Sasuke mengepal dengan erat. Ia sedikit menggelutuk' kan giginya, rahangnya agak mengeras, wajahnya memang terlihat biasa namun agak tersirat raut kemarahan. Ada rasa iba dan kasihan di hatinya, begitu mendengar ada lelaki yang meninggalkan wanita yang tentu-tentu hamil anaknya sendiri.

Iapun tidak tahu kenapa, akhir-akhir ini jika mendengar siapapun itu perempuan yang disakiti, rasanya ada perasaan tak suka dan menentang di dirinya. Mungkin, karena Sakura tengah hamil ia juga merasakan bagaimana wanita itu menjaga janin di kandungannya dengan susah payah.

Sasuke merenung. Menundukkan kepala kembali dengan pikiran yang melayang tanpa tujuan. Mungkinkah Sakura akan seperti itu jika saja dirinya lari keluar kota, meninggalkan benihnya pada wanita itu. Tidak, karena ia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh, mendapati wanitanya tengah bergelut di lengan kanannya.

Pakaiannya santai. Hanya memakai kaos biasa dan rok pendek selutut. Padahal Sasuke sudah bilang lebih baik memakai dress, tapi wanita itu tetap kukuh, dasar keras kepala. Omong-omong, sejak kapan wanita itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Baru saja, maaf terlambat." Seolah tahu dari raut wajah Sasuke, wanita itu berucap. Dengan cengiran tanpa dosa Sakura melepaskan pelukan di lengan berotot itu dan menghimpit tubuh Sasuke.

Yah... walaupun rasanya ingin marah, syukurlah kalau wanita hamil itu selamat. Memang sebenarnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai motor saja, tetapi, wanita di sebelahnya tetap kukuh ingin menggunakan kereta. Padahal sekarang hari libur, tentulah orang-orang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan untuk bersantai ria.

Kereta Yamanote line berhenti, tepatnya singgah didepan mereka sekarang. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang bercengkrama segera mengalihkan obyeknya, berlari berduyun-duyun memasuki pintu kereta.

Dari Shinjuku Station bisa naik menggunakan kereta JR Yamanote Line ke Harajuku Station dengan waktu empat menit, tidak heran jika biayanya lebih mahal daripada kereta bawah tanah. Walaupun begitu, ia harus tetap menjaga wanitanya dari tangan-tangan nakal.

Karena harus selalu disamping Sakura, yang notabene wanita hamil, Sasuke harus menggandeng tangan wanita itu agar tidak bertabrakan dengan orang-orang ketika memasuki pintu kereta. Jadilah seperti ini sekarang, mereka harus berdiri dengan bersama banyaknya manusia. Apalagi posisi matahari yang semakin tinggi menjadi lebih panas dan gerah.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas lelah, baru saja kereta listrik mulai berjalan beberapa detik lalu, dirinya sudah terasa di pemandian air panas. Ia hanya bisa menyender di jendela kereta, sedikit menengok melihat keluar rerumputan hijau bergoyang-goyang, sangat cepat terlewatkan. Tubuhnya agak berhimpitan dengan sebagian orang yang ada di sisinya, untunglah Sasuke ada di depannya, walau sesekali tubuh bagian belakang laki-laki itu menindih permukaan depan tubuh Sakura.

"Hai, apa Nona sendirian?"

Sakura langsung menoleh, menatap seorang lelaki yang sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun, kalau diperkirakan dari tinggi badan dan wajahnya terlihat masih anak SMA tahun pertama.

Lelaki yang sama tingginya dengan Sakura, berdiri tepat disamping wanita itu tanpa adanya jarak penghalang, lengan mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura hanya tersenyum, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan sentuh istri ku!"

Berakhir dengan suara geraman tak suka, keduanya langsung menoleh cepat mendengar suara seseorang itu yang untungnya tidak terlalu diacuhkan oleh orang-orang disekitar yang ada di kereta.

Ia Sasuke, menatap tak suka orang yang sembarangan menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, tidak ketinggalan delikan tajam seperti seorang suami yang mengetahui istrinya selingkuh. Pria muda itu menghimpit tubuh Sakura semakin ketat, seolah memberitahukan kalau wanita di depannya ini adalah miliknya, ya, itu memang benar. Sedangkan wanita manis itu harus menahan napasnya.

Merasa seperti hidupnya mulai terancam, pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu itu segera menyingkir kesamping, melangkahkan kakinya membuat jarak yang sebenarnya masih belum terlalu jauh, bagi Sasuke.

Kereta mulai berhenti, suara operator perempuan memberitahukan dari balik mikrofon-nya kereta sudah berhenti di stasion Harajuku. Orang-orang segera keluar, sebagian menunggu agar tetap tertib, sebagian lagi berdesakan keluar dari pintu yang ada di kereta, sepertinya di hari libur sekarang masih ada yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Sakura segera mendorong pelan dada Sasuke, menarik lengan berotot itu dan mengelus-elusnya, seperti meredakan seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Maaf, suamiku memang seperti itu, sekali lagi maaf."

Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali, ia hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika pemuda di depannya hanya diam dengan mulut agak terbuka, semoga pemuda itu tidak terlalu shock.

Wajah Sasuke tetap sangar namun kalem, apalagi atensi bola matanya tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari objek yang rasanya ingin dimakan hidup-hidup. Dengan secara paksa, Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke, berjalan keluar dari kereta melewati pintu yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Bagai seperti baru saja tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, tubuhnya agak bergerak seolah tersentak, ia hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya dengan tatapan lurus menatap pintu kepergian sepasang suami-istri.

"Kukira gadis itu masih SMA seperti ku. Eh, gadis?"

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Ketika keluar dari kereta dan menginjakkan kaki di station Harajuku, mata emerald Sakura disuguhkan dengan banyak orang lalu-lalang. Sebagian lebih banyak muda-mudi, memang Harajuku-sebutan kerennya-sering menjadi tempat tongkrongan anak remaja yang menyukai fashion, terlebih harga barang-barang yang murah mencukupi kantong anak sekolahan.

Itulah mengapa salah satu tempat di distrik Shibuya yang satu ini sangat terkenal, tempat dimana kau bisa membeli pernak-pernik khususnya pakaian. Bahkan, disini juga bisa melihat cosplay dari tokoh kartun yang terkenal.

Banyak orang-orang yang kemari, adapula sebagian dari turis asing. Orang luar Jepang bilang tidak lengkap rasanya berlibur ke Jepang kalau tidak berkunjung ke distrik Shibuya, yang pasti Harajuku, memang sudah seperti tradisi bagi turis mancanegara.

Jalan yang paling terkenal di Harajuku adalah Takeshita-dori, jalan utama dari stasiun kereta JR Harajuku. Sangat padat dan ramai, sungguh menyenangkan jika bisa membeli barang-barang disini, murah dan tidak pasaran pula.

Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke, mereka berjalan melewati jalan zebra, menyeberangi jalan yang terlihat seperti lautan manusia. Permata hijau nan jernih itu terus berbinar, tak sengaja mendapati toko pakaian yang sangat menarik minatnya. Wanita itu segera menarik lengan kekasihnya yang hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas. "Wah... sangat cantik." Sakura menatap dengan penuh kebahagian tersirat beberapa pakaian yang dipajang hingga bisa dilihat dari luar toko.

Kedua telapak tangan mungil itu menempel di kaca besar toko, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga terlihat seperti menganga. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah laku wanita yang sebentar lagi menjadi ibu, masih belum berubah.

"Hn." Kedua tangan itu dimasukan kedalam saku celana, wajah tampannya terlihat mengerut ketika memandang pakaian yang ada di paling ujung.

"Sepertinya yang itu cocok untukmu, Sakura." Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya, lebih tepatnya menggerakan dagu yang bersih tanpa bulu itu.

"Itukan baju untuk orang gemuk."

"Tapi kurasa ukurannya pas untuk tubuhmu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hmmm..."

Kepala dengan mahkota hitam kebiruan itu mengangguk-angguk dengan raut menerawang, sambil ibu jari dan jari telunjuk itu mengelus-elus area bawah dagu, bola matanya terus lurus sesekali berkedip, tanpa tahu kalau orang di sampingnya mendadak diam.

Kalau menurut Sasuke, yang memang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menahu tentang penampilan, cocok-cocok saja dengan dress untuk ukuran badan enampuluh kilo itu. Lagipula, wanita itu juga tengah hamil, bisa digunakan sampai nanti usia kandungan sembilan bulan.

Omong-omong, suara melengking milik calon istrinya tidak lagi terdengar, mendadak Sasuke langsung menengok ke samping tempat Sakura berdiri. Seketika itu pula mata yang selalu tajam bagai elang menjadi berkedut sebelah, tidak ketinggalan ekspresi wajah seperti melihat nilai rapot yang semua mata pelajarannya tidak tuntas.

Kepala bermahkota pink itu menunduk dalam, telapak tangannya mengepal erat seperti meremas sebuah batu bara hingga melunak, aura hitam menyeruak, perasaan suram menyebar disekitar tubuh yang semakin berisi itu. Oh, baiklah, sebuah senyum, tidak itu mematikan, sebuah senyum yang tercetak miring, seringaian!

"Jadi, apa aku memang terlihat gemuk, Sa-su-ke-kun?"

'Mati aku!'

Sepertinya menyakiti hati (tanpa sadar) wanita yang tengah hamil lebih menakutkan daripada wanita yang sedang bulanan.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Menghela napas dengan sesekali menyeka keringat disekitar kening menggunakan lengan, Sasuke menambah erat pegangan tangannya dengan beberapa bungkusan yang terisi penuh itu.

Dua pasangan remaja sejoli itu tengah berjalan di gang yang ada di Harajuku. Jangan berpikiran negatif mengenai sebuah gang, karena disini, Harajuku, kita dapat menemukan penjual makanan ringan, bahkan makanan berat seperti ramen pun ada.

Cuaca panas membuat Sasuke hanya bisa bernapas dengan ritme cepat, merasakan kelelahan berjalan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa istirahat, apalagi wanita di sebelahnya tengah asyik menikmati ice cream yang terasa menyegarkan di tenggorokan itu.

Baiklah, ia memang salah mengatakan Sakura gemuk, 'secara tidak langsung' . Tapi, itu memang benarkan, Sasuke juga tidak mengejek wanita itu, hanya berkata jujur apa adanya saja. Terkadang perempuan susah untuk dipahami, terlalu sensitive jika membicarakan soal fisik, padahal bagi sebagian pria tidaklah terlalu siginifikan.

Sekarang seperti inilah dirinya, membawa bungkusan yang semua isinya pembelian Sakura. Tolong ingatkan wanita itu menggunakan uang siapa ia membeli semua ini. Walau seperti itu, Sasuke tetap saja menyayangi wanita yang super cerewet seperti ibunya.

"Ini,"

"Eh?" Wajah Sasuke langsung cengo, matanya menatap dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan sebuah ice cream tepat didepan wajahnya yang berjarak satu jegal.

Kaki itu langsung berhenti melangkah, menatap penuh ice cream yang tengah disodorkan tangan mungil itu. Baiklah, berhenti untuk menghayal, lagipula Sakura tengah marah kepada dirinya.

"Kupikir Sasuke-kun lelah."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan dirinya, matanya beralih menatap sosok disamping, wanita itu tengah tersenyum hingga bola matanya tak terlihat. Sangat manis daripada biasanya, membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum tipis.

Ternyata wanita yang sedang hamil sungguh menggemaskan, seandainya saja kedua tangan Sasuke tidak sedang membawa bungkusan milik Sakura, sudah pasti ia akan memeluk wanita itu, sekalipun ditempat umum.

"Bukankah nanti jika kita memiliki bayi, kita harus membagi semuanya bersama. Susah ataupun senang. Kau ingat' kan, Sasuke?"

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah yang dihiasi rona merah itu. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Sakura, tidak dapat menjawab, karena itu memang benar. Aplagi yang didengarnya melalui mulut mungil itu, bagai sebuah penyemangat untuk dirinya.

Melihat tangan Sakura yang terus bergerak menyodorkan ice cream rasa stroberi itu, membuat Sasuke harus memajukan kepalanya dan mengulurkan lidahnya demi mencapai ice cream yang jaraknya tidak bisa disentuh, entah itu disengaja oleh Sakura.

"Didekatkan lagi, aku tidak bisa merasakannya."

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh, mungkin karena tingkah Sasuke yang menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada ice cream di tangan Sakura, padahal pria itu masih bisa melangkah untuk mencapainya.

Setelah merasakan beberapa jilatan, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, berdiri tegak seperti semula. Rasanya sangat manis dan dingin, benar-benar menyegarkan.

Mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki, sesekali melihat sekeliling tempat yang dilewati. Kedua tangan Sasuke masih penuh dengan bungkusan yang isinya; peralatan sekolah, pakaian, cemilan dan semuanya yang diperlukan untuk ibu hamil. Pastinya itu untuk Sakura, hitung-hitung merayu wanita itu agar tidak merajuk.

Terimakasih untuk kakak sulungnya yang tampan nan baik hati itu, sudah memberikan uang untuknya, dengan modal beralasan untuk membayar keperluan tertentu.

Kehidupan keluarga kakaknya sangat mencukupi, sama sekali tidak meminta uang dari orangtua, bahkan ketika kakak sulungnya melamar kakak iparnya, Konan, memakai hasil dari jerih payah Itachi sendiri. Sasuke menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk seperti kakaknya, tidak bahkan lebih daripada itu, ia akan menjadi seorang CEO di perusahaan terkenal. Yang pasti membiayai kehidupannya bersama Sakura dan bayinya kelak.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, tidak membuat sinar matahari redup dari singgasana-nya, beruntung panas teriknya agak berkurang. Namun, tidak mengurangi padatnya penduduk dari penjuru kota atau negara manapun itu, bahkan bertambah marak dengan keadaan yang mendukung.

Tujuan terakhir pasangan muda di hari minggu sore ini adalah Taman Yoyogi, taman terbesar keempat di Tokyo, Jepang. Tidak heran jika banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini, apalagi saat musim semi, taman ini sangat cocok untuk tempat merayakan Hanami.

Disisi Utara taman terdapat pohon-pohon rimbun dan tanaman hijau, seperti lapangan luas, cocok sekali untuk sekedar bersantai atau istirahat sejenak. Sedangkan disisi Selatan taman, memiliki Plaza untuk acara panggung terbuka, seperti cosplay, event atau band-band lokal.

Di sore hari yang cerah ini, lebih cocok berada disisi Utara taman, sangat pas malah, mengingat mereka hanya berdua saja dan memang berminat untuk berduaan.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi, bahkan ada yang sekedar bermain dengan hewan peliharaan, seperti Anjing. Anak-anak bertemu dengan usia sebayanya, jadilah para bocah asyik bermain bersama dunianya. Para orangtua saling berbincang, sambil sesekali memperhatikan anaknya yang tengah bermain. Tidak ketinggalan, yang pastinya, sepasang anak remaja berbeda gender yang saling bercengkrama di bawah pohon atau saling menggandeng. Kalau suasana seperti ini, memang sangatlah menyenangkan.

Sakura tersenyum, terlihat seperti tertawa pelan, melihat kelakuan para bocah yang terlihat masih bersekolah di Taman Kanak-kanak tengah berlarian bermain kejar-kejaran. Tawa wanita itu lepas ketika melihat seorang bocah kecil terjatuh, lucunya bocah perempuan itu tidak menangis, malah ia memarahi bocah laki-laki yang memang sengaja menjahili-nya.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, mereka sangat lucu sekali, bukan?"

"Hn."

Senyum wanita itu berubah menjadi kerucutan di bibir, matanya berotasi dengan raut wajah jengkel. Hilang sudah rasa riang dan senang di jiwa, bunga-bunga yang mekar di hati mendadak layu, rasa kesal membuatnya membalikkan tubuh kebelakang.

Ha! Benarkan. Pria muda bak aktor terkenal itu tengah tidur-tiduran diatas rerumput hijau, dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalan kepala. Walaupun sebenarnya memang terlihat mempesona, lihatlah mata yang tertutup itu dengan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, tapi, tetap saja menjengkelkan.

Sakura mundur, mensejajarkan duduknya disamping pria yang tengah mengacuhkan dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum jahil merasakan kalau orang di sebelahnya ini tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Hal jahil sudah sedari tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

Tangan putih itu bergerak pelan, tepat kearah wajah pria yang tampak tenang dan nyaman merasakan sejuk-nya angin di sore hari. Entah mungkin karena terlalu nyaman, sepertinya ia tertidur.

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyuman jahilnya, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk jika dirinya memencet hidung mancung itu. Tidak, tidak, bahkan ini akan menjadi moment langka melihat sang Uchiha berteriak atau menjerit karena dirinya. Baiklah, sekarang.

"Aw!"

Sakura meringis kesakitan, menutup matanya dengan wajah yang mengerut. Ah, sial, rencananya ingin menjahili pria itu, malah dirinya yang kena imbasnya. Jari telunjuk Sakura dengan cepat digigit oleh Sasuke, ternyata pria itu sudah tahu rupanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memanggil dengan nada kesal, seiring wajah yang sekarang memerah. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi, rasanya ini memalukan karena ditempat umum.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat mulai merajuk, Sasuke sedikit terkekeh geli, ia melepaskan jari telunjuk Sakura dari mulutnya. Pria itu bangkit, ia duduk disamping Sakura yang tengah memeluk kedua lutut dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atasnya.

Merapatkan jarak diantar mereka, Sasuke merangkul kedua pundak Sakura, memaksa dan menarik kepala wanita itu untuk bersandar di bahunya. Sementara Sakura hanya diam saja, sebenarnya memang mau. Tapi, mungkin karena ia sedang marah dengan Sasuke gengsi di hatinya menjadi lebih mendominasi.

Hari sudah benar-benar sore, hampir mendekati senja, waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat. Begitupula dengan hidup, bukan? Yah, karena memang waktu terus berotasi mengelilingi detik demi detik yang terlewatkan tanpa didasari.

Langit berwarna oranye dengan semburat kemerahan, cahaya matahari sore menerpa wajah dua insan berbeda gender, memberikan kehangatannya secara cuma-cuma. Jika boleh, selamanya seperti inipun tidak apa-apa. Karena pada intinya, kebersamaan abadi-lah yang mereka inginkan.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan bibir yang berkedut keatas, tersenyum tipis atas apa yang telah diberikan oleh Sang Pencipta. Cobaan dan kebahagian. Membaur menjadi satu kesatuan, menciptakan sebuah perasaan untuk bersatu padu melewatinya. Yang pasti, melewatinya bersama, yah... selamanya.

Tidak ingin berakhir ditengah jalan, apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus tetap dan akan tetap mempercayai satu sama lain. Sasuke semakin erat mengapit pundak Sakura dengan lengannya, ia yakin Sakura bisa melewati semua masalah ini, bersama dengannya tentunya. Karena suatu hubungan akan abadi jika dilandasi dengan ketulusan, kesetiaan dan kepercayaan.

Jika memang waktu terus berjalan, semuanya pasti akan terbongkar, sebaik dan se-rapi apapun mereka menyembunyikannya. Sasuke menatap cahaya kemerahan matahari dengan pandangan seolah meminta jawaban kepada sang pemberi sinar itu. Ya, dan memang ia tidak mendapatkannya.

Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Sasuke-kun, aku takut."

Hingga suara dari bibir mungil itu berucap, Sasuke kembali menutup mulutnya. Pria itu menundukkan kepala, yang pertama dilihat oleh bola mata hitamnya adalah pancaran ketakutan dari netra hijau zamrud itu.

Wajah itu tanpak tak tenang, terlihat beban yang penuh dipikirannya, sebegitu menakutkan kah? Pasti, karena kemarahan kedua orangtua adalah sebuah karma sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ke depannya nanti akan terjadi apa. Takdir terus berjalan, tak selamanya akan seperti ini.

"Aku juga." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan bola matanya kearah tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau, lurus kebawah tanpa adanya suatu perasaan. Kosong. Tak ada yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya yang selalu bekerja efektif.

Terkadang suatu kesalahan memang harus memiliki mental yang kuat untuk menyatakannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berdiri bersama kesalahan. Semua manusia berpikir perbuatan yang akan dilakukan selalu benar, walau pada akhirnya mengakui bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang salah. Seperti dirinya, mungkin. Pemuda yang telah lancang memerawani anak orang tanpa izin, tanpa ikatan.

Sebagian banyak memang remaja Jepang, bahkan lebih dari tujuh puluh persen telah memerawani setidaknya empat sampai lima gadis, tanpa ada ikatan pernikahan. Tapi, dia bukanlah orang seperti itu, bukan pemuda yang pintar mengajak gadis keatas ranjang. sekarang, mungkin ia sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka-para bajingan-, walau sebenarnya sang gadis yang diperawani tak pernah menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Dan satu genggaman tangan mungil nan hangat membangunkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadarnya. Genggaman itu begitu erat, memberikan kekuatan lebih walau tak kasatmata. Memberikan sebuah secercah harapan pasti, dengan bola mata yang memandang penuh keyakinan dan sikap optimis jika semua nanti akan baik-baik saja.

Benar. Karena ia tidak sendirian dalam lingkar masalah yang terjadi. Masih ada Sakura yang selalu ada disampingnya, dan akan selamanya di sisinya. Jika harus melewati rintangan sesulit apapun, demi Sakura dan bayinya nanti, ia harus bisa dan bertahan karena dirinya seorang ayah. Ya, seorang ayah yang hebat dimata anaknya nanti.

Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. Tersenyum selembut mungkin, seolah memberitahukan mereka pasti bisa walau berdua. Matahari semakin tenggelam, cahaya kemerahan bersaing dengan kegelapan, berganti dengan bulan yang akan menggantikan tugas memberi cahaya di gelapnya malam hari nanti.

"Apapun yang terjadi, bayi kita harus lahir." Sebuah keyakinan dengan bola mata yang memancarkan kepastian sesungguhnya. Kalimat dengan intonasi perintah yang tak dapat dibantah.

Sebelumnya permata hijau jernih itu membulat lebar, cairan bening dengan cepat membanjir kelopak matanya yang mulai memerah. Satu kalimat dengan tiap bait yang membuat hatinya bergejolak, merasa terharu dan tak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Kalimat perintah yang sebenarnya meyakinkan Sakura untuk tetap bertahan, walau dalam ucapan tak langsung, dan itu menambahkan kekuatan mental dan batin untuk dirinya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kepala bermahkota merah muda itu langsung mengangguk beberapa kali. Kelopak matanya tertutup, otomatis membuat cairan yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata berjatuhan diatas rumput yang bergoyang karena angin senja berhembus tanpa diminta.

Memeluk dengan erat, memberi kekuatan di tengah kegelapan yang mengintai. Sebentar lagi cahaya besar akan datang, mengalahkan kegelapan yang akan menangis mengakui kekalahannya.

Karena cahaya besar itu adalah bayinya yang akan lahir nanti. Bayinya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tahu, ia bukanlah orang yang romantis, merayu pasangan dengan segudang kalimat pasaran. Tapi, apa itu sebenarnya yang harus dilakukan seorang calon ayah? Hah, lucu sekali. Darimana datang romantisnya kalau seperti itu, Sasuke menatap jengah kakak sulungnya yang sedang terlihat begitu konyol.

Seandainya saja tidak ada acara ibu hamil sekarang, ia akan pergi ke kamar, tidur siang di hari yang terik seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu; bagaimana, apa, atau mengapa tentang ibu hamil. Jadilah ia tidak sengaja menemukan channel yang membahas seluk-beluk ibu hamil, kadang di internet tidak semua hal benar.

Duduk di sofa bersama dua sejoli yang masih mempertahankan tingkah masa remajanya, sepertinya ia mendapatkan pelajaran gratis cara memanjakan wanita yang sedang hamil, walau mungkin tidak bisa dibilang begitu.

Pemuda bungsu yang telah beberapa menit lalu duduk di sofa, sedikit melirik apa yang kakaknya lakukan kepada wanita yang setahun lalu menjadi kakak iparnya, mumpung acara yang di tonton sedang iklan.

"Apa sudah selesai, Konan?" Itachi terlihat berwajah lesu, rambut raven panjangnya dikepang dua, pipi tirus-nya sedikit diberi pemanis warna merah. Silahkan bayangkan bagaimana wajah pemuda itu sekarang, jika bisa.

"Satu menit lagi, Itachi-kun." Wanita berambut ungu itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyimpit, tangan putihnya gemas mencubit pipi tanpa noda itu.

"Semoga saja anaknya memang perempuan." Sasuke sedikit menggerutu kembali menatap layar televisi, suaranya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Baiklah setelah itu selesaikan dikamar."

Terdengar suara cekiki' kan pelan setelah suami calon ayah itu berucap, memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan kedua lengan kokoh. Mereka hanyut dengan nuansa yang membuat Sasuke agak risih, sebenarnya boleh dibilang iri. Dalam hati ia menjerit memanggil nama Sakura, berharap bisa seperti itu, walaupun rasanya gengsi.

Akhir-akhir ini kakak iparnya memang terlihat manja. Selalu memaksa kakak kandungnya untuk berada dirumah, menjaga wanita itu duapuluh empat jam. Bahkan, selalu menempel ditubuh Itachi, walaupun tubuh pria itu bau apek. Konan bilang, disaat seperti itulah wanita itu menyukai bau badan Itachi, setelah pria itu pulang bekerja.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, apa Sakura akan seperti itu ketika memasuki masa-masa hamil muda. Ah, benar juga, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa gadis itu sudah memasuki tahap kehamilan seperti kakak iparnya. Ia juga tidak tahu berapa usia janin Sakura.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya, tidak terasa beberapa iklan berganti dengan acara utama. Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin. Mata jelaga-nya menatap penuh serius layar yang sedang menampilkan seorang wanita dengan pakaian putih, khas dokter. Didampingi seorang perempuan yang sedang memegang mic di sebelahnya.

"Kembali lagi di acara kesayangan kita, My Baby. Kali ini, kita kedatangan dokter kandungan dari Konoha Hospital." Perempuan berambut hitam, ialah sang pembawa acara, sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah wanita berseragam putih tadi.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa pantangan untuk kandungan yang masih terbilang muda. Mungkin, salah satunya hal kecil yang tidak Anda sadari. Saya juga akan memaparkan bagaimana posisi tidur yang baik untuk ibu hamil." Sang dokter mengambil alih acara. Beberapa banyak penonton yang berada disana mengangguk seolah mengerti, termasuk perempuan yang berada disebelah, sebagai respons.

Itachi dan Konan yang tadinya memadu kasih tak acuh dengan sekitar, kini terdiam dengan wajah tak terdefinisikan. Mereka menatap Sasuke seolah benda langka, hal irasional yang tidak akan pernah masuk kategori rasional.

Pemuda yang jarang menonton televisi, bahkan malas untuk menghidupkan benda elektronik itu, kini dengan khusyu menatap layar yang seharusnya di tonton untuk para ibu hamil. Apalagi dengan volume yang terbilang tinggi, hingga membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh.

Apa mungkin itu Sasuke? Pemuda itu mulai berubah semenjak Itachi bercerita bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Benar. Mungkin saja pemuda itu terobsesi untuk menjadi seperti dirinya, Itachi. Ya ampun, apa sepertinya ia telah menodai pikiran adiknya. Tidak-tidak, yang akan duluan menjadi seorang ayah nanti pastinya adalah dia, seorang kakak selalu mendahului adiknya, termasuk membuat anak dan memilikinya. Itachi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat Sasuke mendahului dirinya. Lagipula, mana mungkin. Adiknya saja masih perjaka.

"Makanan mentah yang berasal dari hewan dan sayuran, memiliki resiko tinggi memicu gangguan kesehatan. Makanan dari ikan mentah seperti sushi, daging setengah matang dan adonan kue yang masih mentah mengandung bakteri, virus dan parasit yang lebih banyak, sehingga mengganggu perkembangan janin ibu hamil." Sang dokter memberikan pemaparan melalui layar besar yang ada dibelakang. Tangannya sesekali ikut bergerak refleks.

"Oh, begitu." Sasuke bergumam pelan dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari layar televisi.

"Lagaknya seperti seorang suami." Konan sedikit berbisik didekat telinga Itachi, dengan gerakan pelan wanita itu menyikut bagian tulang rusuk suaminya.

Susah payah pria beristri itu meneguk saliva-nya. Ia sedikit berdehem, mencoba mencari perhatian adiknya. Beberapa detik, hingga ke-menit, tidak ada respons sama sekali.

Oke, sepertinya ia tak diacuhkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Ini benar-benar aneh. Jangan bilang jika Sasuke akan bertransformasi menjadi seorang wanita hamil.

Memikirkannya saja rasanya sudah menjijikkan. Mana mungkin. Adiknya juga masih normal, pemuda remaja itu juga masih menyukai gadis incaran sedari hari pertama masuk kelas menengah atas. Mungkin. Ia tidak tahu lagi setelah menikah sekitar satu tahun lalu.

"Dan untuk hubungan intim disaat hamil. Itu sebenarnya sah-sah saja. Asal jangan terlalu kasar dan menyakiti ibu hamil, saat sesi melakukannya."

Sumpah demi apapun, benar apapun itu. Itachi memang tidak salah lihat, ia yakin itu. Sesaat setelah dokter perempuan berucap tentang hubungan suami-istri, sedikit semburat merah terpati di pipi Sasuke. Wajah pemuda itu seperti menahan sesuatu. Suatu senyuman. Terlihat jelas bibirnya berkedut tipis seperti orang sumringah-sumringah.

Baiklah, sepertinya Itachi mengerti. Sasuke sudah besar, hampir mendekati umur delapanbelas tahun. Mungkin, adiknya memang sudah tahu definisi dari kata intim.

Sedikit mengelus dada, Itachi menyenderkan bahunya ke sofa. Sementara Konan beranjak pergi kearah dapur. Kesunyian menyelimuti kakak-adik ini. Hanya terdengar suara penjelasan dari sang dokter dari layar televisi.

Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya beberapa hal yang terlewatkan setahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Suara makanan yang diaduk beradu memenuhi dapur yang terlihat sepi. Malam yang dingin dengan beberapa suara hewan malam berbunyi, tidak membuat Sakura sama sekali takut, melainkan napsu makannya semakin bertambah dengan mulut yang penuh mengunyah tanpa henti.

Salad buah penuh semangkuk besar dengan saos tomat merah yang banyak, mungkin belum cukup baginya yang sangat lahap menyantap, entah memang enak atau dirinya yang kelaparan. Yang pasti, sebagian dari saos itu menempel di sisi bibirnya, dua pipi yang menggembul dengan isian makanan.

Sedikit melirik jam yang ada di sudut dinding dapur dengan mulut yang tetap mengunyah makanan, matanya agak sedikit terkejut melihat jam hampir pukul duabelas malam. Padahal saat ia ke dapur masih sekitar pukul sepuluh, apa mungkin karena ia terlalu lama membuat salad buahnya.

Sedikit mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Sakura kembali melahap salad-nya dengan semangat, menggunakan sendok plastik tanpa takut tersedak, disebelahnya sudah disiapkan air putih di gelas.

 **Teeeeeetttt**...

"Um?" Sakura menghentikan acara makannya, mulut mungil itu berhenti bergerak, tubuhnya duduk tegak dengan raut wajah bingung.

Jam seperti ini masih saja ada yang bertamu ke rumah. Aneh. Siapa yang mau berjalan ditengah malam yang sepi seperti sekarang. Hantu? Hah, itu tidak lucu. Mungkin itu agak menakutkan untuknya yang sedang sendiri.

 **Teeettt teeettt...**

Seolah sang tamu itu ingin lekas masuk dan diterima, bunyi bel semakin cepat khas orang yang tak sabaran. Sakura yakin, kalau hantu tidak memiliki ciri seperti itu, mungkin saja memang benar seseorang. Apa mungkin Sasuke

Mengingat nama yang satu itu membuat Sakura segera mengunyah makanannya yang masih tersisa di mulut, dengan cepat mengambil gelas disampingnya dan sekali teguk hingga tak tersisa.

Beranjak dari tempat makan, Sakura sedikit merapikan bajunya dan bekas makanan yang ada disekitar bibir. Ia segera melangkah dengan langkah seribu, melewati tempat ruangan utama hingga beberapa menit setelahnya sudah ada didepan pintu.

Menarik napas dengan cepat, Sakura menyeka keringat yang ada disekitar kening. Bunyi bel terus saja terdengar, gadis itu terlihat sebal karena perutnya yang baru saja diisi makanan terasa terguncang. Dengan cepat tangan putihnya membuka kunci dan menarik daun pintu.

"Hah?"

"Sakura!"

Dan setelah Sakura membuka pintu, menatap seseorang yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan terkejut, detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika orang itu memeluknya dengan semakin erat.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

Hahh... seneng rasanya bisa kembali dan lanjutin ini fanfic. Makasih yang sudah mau nunggu; review, follow, favorit. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet karena aku harus ngikutin UAS, pasti kalian ngerasain juga :D Entah kenapa ditempat ku UAS nya beda tanggal, sekolah lain udah bagi rapot lah disini baru selesai ulangan/ngenes/mungkin gara2 kabut asap kemaren :3/curcol/

Karena fanfic ini salah satu alur cerita yg aku suka, jd nggak bakal di discount, atw hiatus lama. Yah... karena sekarang udah mulai memasuki hari libur, aku lebih sering nulis dan bakal cepet update juga :D

Mungkin di next chapter aku bakal bales satu2 review ^-^-^ salah satu dukungan yang bikin aku bisa update fanfic ini, walau mungkin udah dilupain karena udah lama nggak update :"/sesi curhat ceritanyee :P/

Haha... drpd tambah nggak jeles, sekali lagi untuk menutup curcolan ini aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena sudah baca fanfic ini, baik readers maupun silent reader (bener nggak tulisannya?) :D

Jika ada kesalahan, coret2 ya di kotak review :*

Thanks for: Japan's Info

Salam sayang,

Aisiya ({})


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku merindukan mu."

Sakura tidak dapat berkata apapun, tubuhnya terlalu sesak. Terkejut sekaligus tak menyangka dengan kedatangan orang yang tak terduga. Ia tak menyangka sepupunya datang dari luar negara hanya untuk menemuinya.

Jika boleh dibilang, agak gugup sebenarnya. Sudah lama Sakura tidak berjumpa dengan sepupu laki-lakinya ini. Terakhir bertemu ketika berakhirnya acara kelulusan SMP sepupunya. Saat itu ia mengucapkan selamat jalan di Bandara kepada kakak sepupunya, Utakata.

Dulu ia menangis, merengek karena berpisah dengan seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Sakura sangat dekat dengan Utakata. Bahkan, dulu saat kecil, ia menginginkan Utakata untuk menjadi suaminya kelak. Setiap hari mereka selalu bermain, belajar bersama, dan Utakata selalu menjaganya saat tidur.

Sakura akui, dulu ia sangat manja dan cengeng. Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan, semakin ia beranjak dewasa, Sakura tidak lagi seperti dulu. Iapun berpikir begitu ketika melihat kakak sepupunya.

Penampilannya sudah berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu. Begitulah, Sakura paham, sekarang Utakata telah menjadi pria tampan dan mapan.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sakura berhenti mengaduk susu coklat panas yang baru saja dibuat. Ia berjalan, menghampiri pria yang tengah menghangatkan diri dengan selimut berbulu. Udara malam saat musim panas memang sangat dingin.

"Kakak Utakata," panggil Sakura, menyodorkan cangkir putih yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap di atasnya kepada Utakata, yang tadinya tengah menutup mata sambil bersandar di sofa.

Dengan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya, pria itu mengambil cangkir yang berisi susu coklat dan langsung meneguknya beberapa kali. Terasa agak mendingan. Perutnya menjadi hangat menjalar hingga ke bagian tubuh yang lain.

Sakura ikut duduk di samping, memandangi kakak sepupunya dengan wajah prihatin. Apa Utakata tidak melihat jadual pendaratan penerbangan dulu sebelum berangkat. Lihat sekarang, pria itu sampai pada tengah malam. Mungkin nanti kakak sepupunya ini akan terkena flu.

"Ah, iya. Kakak bilang tujuan kakak ke sini untukku. Jika kakak merindukanku, kakak bisa menelponku. Tidak usah jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk berkunjung." Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah, memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan pandangan mata ke mana-mana.

Bagaimanapun juga, Utakata telah menjadi seorang pria saat ini. Apalagi di dukung oleh paras dan bentuk tubuhnya. Pria itu tidak lagi seperti dulu; ke-kanakan dan nakal. Sekarang lebih tenang dan pendiam.

Utakata terdiam. Cangkir putih tadi telah tandas berada di atas meja dekat sofa. Ia menatap ke atas. Memandangi langit-langit rumah berwarna putih porselin. Berlabuh di pikirannya, mencoba menimang-nimbang jawaban yang bagus untuk adik sepupunya. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tapi, itulah tujuan utamanya ke sini.

"Kau masih ingat janji ayahmu waktu itu, Sakura?" tanya Utakata, sekarang ia memandang serius ke arah Sakura.

Benar saja, wajah Sakura langsung merespons. Kelopak dengan netra zamrud itu terbuka lebar, bibirnya teraktup rapat. Sekarang ia tahu pembicaraan ini menjurus ke arah mana.

Ternyata ayahnya tidak pernah melupakan keinginannya. Padahal, Sakura sendiri telah melupakan itu. Sudah sangat lama sebenarnya. Saat itu ia baru berada di tahun kelima sekolah dasar.

Dan malam itu, dihabiskan Sakura untuk mendengarkan segala penuturan dari kakak sepupunya yang baru datang. Semuanya. Tentang ayahnya, pasti. Keadaan dan kehidupan di negeri orang. Bagaimana pekerjaan ayahnya yang dulunya masih berkembang kini telah maju. Bahkan Sakura tak percaya, sekarang ayahnya tinggal di Amerika dan membuka cabang di sana.

Mendengar itu semua, tak ayal membuat Sakura merindukan pria yang telah pergi jauh beberapa tahun lalu darinya. Ayahnya berkunjung ke rumah hanya enam bulan sekali, atau bahkan lebih daripada itu.

Dulu ayahnya masih belum se-sukses yang diceritakan kakaknya. Maka dari itu, ayahnya tidak mau untuk mengajak keluarga kecil ini merasakan kejamnya negeri orang.

Tidak terasa, setetes cairan bening keluar dari kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu. Sakura segera membetulkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah setengah jam lamanya ia berbaring. Banyak yang ia pikirkan. Semua berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, menjadi satu hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

Sakura meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Mencari sesuatu yang telah ia hapal tempatnya di mana. Ponsel berlayar penuh dengan warna putih becrcorak bunga sakura itu sudah ada di tangan. Sakura membuat pola di layar bercahaya itu, membuka kunci ponselnya.

Seulas senyuman samar terpampang di wajahnya yang masih terlihat walau cahaya remang-remang menemani. Duabelas panggilan tak terjawab, dan tujuh pesan yang belum dibuka. Semuanya dari Sasuke. Hampir dari semua pesan itu menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya Sakura.

Setelah menekan tombol hijau, Sakura menempelkan benda ramping itu di telinganya. Suara sambungan masih berbunyi, Sakura masih tetap menunggu.

Setelah lebih dari satu menit, masih tidak diangkat, Sakura mematikan sambungan telpon. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidur, mengingat sekarang pukul satu malam lebih seperempat.

Baru saja ingin menaruh ponsel ke tempat semula, suara nada deringnya membuat Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. Ia tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. Segera ia menekan tombol hijau dan menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinga.

"Sakura?"

Suara di seberang sana membuat Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kebahagian yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Dari nada suara pemuda itu, terdengar khawatir dan serak. Betapa Sakura sangat merindukan suara milik kekasihnya. Padahal, baru kemarin mereka bertemu.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan dari sang kekasih, membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menghadap lampu temaram. Ia memainkan selimut yang menutupi sampai ke bahunya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku, tidak bisa tidur," ucap Sakura, dengan suara malu-malu dan pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Terdengar helaan napas panjang yang lebih ke arah menguap. Sakura merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan kekasihnya. Padahal besok mereka berencana pergi ke rumahsakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan bayinya dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun, karena membangunkan-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tidur. Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke berbicara dengan spontan dan cepat. Sungguh, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal jelas-jelas suara pemuda itu terdengar serak khas orang bangun tidur. Masih saja kukuh dan bersilat lidah. Walau begitu, Sakura senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mari menghitung domba," ucap Sasuke dari balik telpon Sakura.

Gadis itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia tetap diam, menunggu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pemberbicaraan.

"Satu domba melompat, dua domba melompat, tiga domba melompat, empat domba melompat..."

Sakura terkekeh geli. Ia mempererat guling yang ada di pelukannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibir itu terus tersenyum bahagia, walau sesaat kemudian, beberapa tetes airmata telah meluncur membasahi pipinya.

Semua masalah sirna entah ke mana. Sakura tersenyum haru. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia sekarang, meskipun hanya sesaat. Tapi, ia akan tetap bertahan. Masih ada bayinya, satu-satunya harapan yang dimiliki. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar anaknya lahir dan bisa melihat dunia.

"...duapuluh domba melompat, duapuluh satu domba melompat, duapuluh dua domba melompat, duapuluh tiga domba melompat, duapuluh empat domba... mencintaimu..."

Sakura terhenyak. Tak terdengar suara apapun lagi. Semua terasa senyap sekarang. Ia menatap layar di ponselnya. Alis berwarna pink itu mengerut, masih tersambung dengan ponsel Sasuke.

"Sasu...," panggil Sakura pelan. Ia langsung terdiam.

Suara dengkuran rendah membuat dirinya menghela napas pendek sembari tersenyum lembut. Tertidur ternyata.

Sakura mendekatkan ponselnya di bibir, "Selamat tidur, aku juga mencintaimu. Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura, lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Segera mematikan sambungan telpon, Sakura menaruh ponselnya di samping tempat berbaring. Ia mempererat selimut tebalnya, hingga tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dan menyisihkan kepala berwarna merah muda.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu tertutup, menyembunyikan permatahijau nan indah. Kedua sisi bibir itu terus mengembang. Tetap tersenyum. Walau beberapa menit setelah itu, alam bawah sadarnya telah berlayar dan berlabuh ke pulau kapuk yang penuh mimpi dan harapan.

~OoO~

Sakura cepat-cepat membereskan rambutnya di depan cermin, menyisirnya seperti biasa, dengan tambahan bando merah sederhana menghiasi kepala.

Ia mematut diri sendiri dengan gaya yang tidak percaya diri. Apa sudah cantik memakai dress berwarna pink pucat seperti ini. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Sakura begitu memerhatikan tentang segala hal. Baik segala hal yang kecil dan sederhana.

Apalagi dengan berat badannya yang naik drastis.

Ia mendecit ketika ibunya berteriak, menyuruhnya untuk cepet-cepat turun. Padahal, Sasuke baru datang beberapa menit lalu, menunggu di lantai bawah. Malah ibunya yang sangat cerewet tidak seperti biasa. Sebenarnya yang menunggu itu, ibunya atau Sasuke.

Ibunya sekarang menjadi lebih bersemangat karena kedatangan Utakata. Mungkin karena kakak sepupunya memberikan kabar baik kepada ibunya. Terkecuali Sakura. Ia tidak menanggapi pendapat ibunya setelah percakapan tadi pagi bersama Utakata. Jika berargumen sekalipun, mungkin pendapatnya tidak akan diterima.

Gadis itu menghela napas, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tidak ingin peduli dengan pikirannya, Sakura segera mengambil tas salempang yang sudah disiapkan di atas ranjang.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar, memakai sepatu tanpa memiliki ketinggian. Sasuke pernah memarahinya karena Sakura kepergok memakai highills tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu.

"Kau lama sekali berdandannya. Lihatlah, temanmu sudah lama menunggu." Ibu satu anak itu berkacak pinggan sambil memegang sapu rumahan.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kenapa semua ibu di mana-mana sama saja. Sama-sama suka membesarkan masalah yang kecil.

Sakura menjadi tersadar sendiri. Ia merasa lambat laun sifatnya malah menjadi seperti itu. Mungkinkah karena faktor dirinya akan menjadi seorang ibu.

"Sakura, kau mau menemaniku ke pusat kota tokyo, tidak?"

Serentak semua menoleh ke belakang. Utakata tidak menyadari tatapan dari orang baru di depannya. Ia tetap mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk.

Untunglah pemuda itu sudah memakai pakaian. Sakura menghela napas, ia bersyukur karena kebiasan kakak sepupunya tidak terbawa hingga sekarang. Diam-diam Sakura melirik Sasuke. Tidak ada raut atau perasaan apapun yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Umm... Aku memiliki tugas kelompok sekarang. Kita bisa lakukan nanti," ucap Sakura agak ragu-ragu.

Sakura merasakan hawa yang janggal di sampingnya. Gadis itu menarik lengan Sasuke. Terasa menegang dan mengeras. Baiklah, jangan lagi seperti dulu. Ia pernah merasakan bagaimana Sasuke saat kemarahannya berada di batas maksimal. Tidak dapat dikendalikan.

Sedangkan Utakata, sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Satu pertanyaan langsung muncul di benaknya. Siapa pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah nampak orang itu saat masih berada di Jepang.

Netra yang berbeda warna itu, saling bertukar pandang. Terus menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sekaligus tak suka. Diam, namun menusuk. Sakura dapat merasakan hal itu saat ini. Sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, ia segera menarik lengan Sasuke pergi keluar.

Sakura diam, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Sasuke. Ia tahu, kekasihnya sebenarnya memiliki sifat cepat marah dan emosional. Harus lebih berhati-hati dengan cara lembut memperlakukannya. Namun begitu, sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke takut terhadap dirinya ketika marah. Padahal tingkat kemarahan Sasuke lebih tinggi.

"Hei, dia kakak sepupuku. Memang sebenarnya aku belum pernah menceritakannya padamu." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Ia agak mempercepat langkahnya demi mensejajarkan diri dengan Sasuke yang tampak tak acuh.

Bibir pemuda itu tetap terkatup rapat. Masih terus berjalan di pekarangan rumah Sakura, Sasuke menaiki motornya dan langsung memakai helm. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura yang berdiri bergeming di belakangnya.

"Kalau sifatmu seperti itu, aku tidak mau ikut." Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di bawah dada. Gadis itu membuang muka ke samping.

Sasuke menjerit tertahan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini sekarang, yang hanya menggunakan egoisme semata. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sakura terlihat merajuk. Kalau seperti ini, dialah yang harus mengalah.

Sasuke melepaskan helmnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih menampakkan wajah merengut. "Maaf, ya," kata Sasuke, sepelan mungkin tanpa adanya pemangkasan. Ia mengelus sepasang pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jari.

Sakura menoleh. Mendongak kepala menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tersenyum simpul sekaligus berkata, "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya. Maksudku bayi kita."

Sasuke mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, kembali menuju motor birunya yang diparkir beberapa menit lalu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, sepertinya mereka harus cepat.

Sasuke memasang helmnya, menatap Sakura dari bulik kaca spion, "Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka tatapan darinya," kata pemuda itu, sembari menyalakan mesin motornya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam. Gadis itu bungkam sendiri, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang benar, dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin, kakaknya masih menanggap kalau dirinya masih seperti anak kemaren sore.

Sakura menumpu' kan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Ia memeluk erat kekasihnya dari belakang, ketika motor itu digas dan keluar melewati pagar besi berwarna putih.

Dari balik jendela dekat pintu, terlihat Utakata tengah menatap kepergian adik sepupunya beberapa detik lalu. Tanpa ada ekspresi dan rasa. Pemuda dengan poni menyamping itu hanya diam dan tetap tenang.

Seperti bukan hal yang monoton, Utakata terus berdiri menatap lurus ke luar halaman yang tak terlihat menarik sedikitpun. Tubuhnya bergeming, seinci-pun tak bergerak. Hanya untuk beberapa kali mengambil udara oksigen, hidung mancung itu bergerak-gerak serentak dengan tarikan napas.

"Dia teman satu sekolah Sakura. Namanya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sontak Utakata menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati bibinya tengah membawa satu nampan alumunium yang berisikan makanan lengkap dengan air putih. Pria berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu menatap bibinya, seolah meminta untuk mengulang kembali kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan tadi.

Haruno Mebuki hanya tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu menghampiri Utakata, menyodorkan nampan yang di pegangnya, "Mereka hanya teman. Aku tahu, Sakura bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," kata Mebuki, berlalu pergi ketika nampan itu telah berpindah tangan.

Utakata menekuk kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi nampan dengan erat dan kuat. Entah kenapa, pandangan itu, tidak lebir dari salam perkenalan, bahkan sangat tidak bersahabat.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Suasana rumahsakit di tempat tunggu terasa lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sini, khususnya para ibu. Sakura memilih untuk memeriksakan kandungannya kepada dokter Tsunade. Ia merasa, dokter yang masih berparas muda itu sangat senior dan lebih berpengalaman.

Sakura berdiri di dekat pintu bersama Sasuke yang berada di samping. Rasanya janggal dan malu. Rata-rata orang yang ada, hampir semua menatap dirinya. Sesekali ia tak sengaja menatap atau mendengar ibu-ibu berbisik-bisik menatap dirinya seolah menjadi orang yang harus dijauhi.

Mencoba menahan air matanya, Sakura menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke begitu erat, sesekali meremasnya. Ia tidak suka berada di sini. Mengapa orang-orang selalu mengambil kesimpulan sebelum mengetahuinya. Walaupun ia tahu, di sinilah karma untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke, mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya,yang bebas, "Mereka hanya iri padamu. Coba lihat, tidak ada dari mereka yang didampingi oleh suaminya," lanjut pemuda itu pelan, di dekat telinga kanan Sakura.

Sakura ingin menjawab, mulutnya ingin bergerak. Namun, suara pintu ruang kandungan yang di tempati dokter Tsunade terbuka.

"Nyonya Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Ekspresi wanita muda itu langsung senang dan berseri-seri. Ia menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu balas menatap dengan raut datar, sedikit mengangkat alis hitamnya. Cepat sekali suasana hati gadisnya berubah.

Sedangkan perawat itu, terlihat terkejut dan sedikit agak bingung. Sepasang anak remaja pergi ke dokter kandungan. Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam. Walaupun begitu, perawat dengan rambut hitamnya, tetap mempersilakan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Jadi, di mana orangtua atau ibu kalian?" tanya wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi beroda itu, menatap serius kedua remaja yang tengah duduk di depannya.

Sakura menjadi kikuk tak karuan. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah. Sedikit melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, Sakura mencubit paha Sasuke memberikan kode.

Baru saja beberapa detik lalu mendudukan bokok, mereka telah diberi pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat menahan rasa sakit dengan wajah yang mengenyerit menggigit bibir bawah sendiri. Sungguh, cubitan Sakura sekarang lebih sakit lima kali lipat daripada saat sebelum hamil.

Baiklah, sepertinya ia lagi yang harus mengalah, alih-alih harus merasakan cubitan yang lebih sakit di bagian tubuh lain.

Tsunade dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku keduanya. Wanita berambut coklat itu terdiam, menatap bosan dua orang yang tengah saling memberi kode.

Sasuke agak berdehem beberapa kali, "Begini, kami ingin memeriksakan kandungan." Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura.

Ekspresi Tsunade langsung berubah. Wajah itu menampilkan raut yang hampir sama dengan perawat tadi. Sekarang, sepertinya ia yang menjadi gugup sendiri.

Wanita itu berdehem sebentar, "Kalian ini baru saja berusia remaja. Kenapa sampai bisa memiliki bayi?" tanya Tsunade, menatap keduanya bergantian.

Sakura tertunduk malu. Ia meremas dress-nya sendiri, merasakan kalimat yang diucapkan telak tanpa basa-basi. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti, pasti akan seperti ini, semua orang tua sama saja.

"Dan kau." Tsunade menunjuk Sasuke, "Seharusnya jangan keluarkan di dalam," lanjutnya, dengan pengucapan kata terakhir yang terdengar sumbang.

Sasuke juga ikut tertunduk. Ingin melawan dan mengelak. Namun, bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi di luar nalar. Nyatanya memang ia yang salah, karena melakukan hal itu dengan kesadaran yang masih penuh.

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil yang terasa berkeringat dan dingin itu. Ia tahu, Sakura sepertinya ketakutan dan malu.

Satu hembusan napas panjang terdengar, bersamaan dengan decitan kaki kursi yang bergesekan pada lantai keramik. Keduanya sama-sama mendongak.

Tsunade sudah berdiri di samping mereka, "Baiklah, ayo periksa kandungamu," kata wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri, mengekori Tsunade yang berjalan ke arah pintu berwarna porselin di sebelah kanan. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin ikut, ia sudah siap berdiri tadi. Namun, kata-kata sang dokter membuatnya memang harus menunggu.

Untung saja dokter kandungannya bukan laki-laki. Sungguh, ia tidak rela jika punya Sakura dilihat oleh lelaki selain dirinya. Membayangkan itu saja membuatnya bergidik tak suka. Apalagi jika harus dipegang. Hah, cukup. Dokter itukan wanita, bukan laki-laki. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantong celana, mencoba mengusir kejenuhan.

Sasuke segera menaruh ponselnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia yang tadi duduk sambil menumpukan kedua kaki di atas meja, cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisi duduk seperti semula.

Sakura terlihat menunduk sambil berjalan bersama Tsunade yang mendahului. Aneh, pikir Sasuke dengan alis yang mengerut. Gadis itu nampak malu-malu sekali. Bahkan, ketika sudah mendudukan bokong, terlihat seperti salah tingkah.

"Selamat, kau hampir melewati masa-masa trisimetris pertama. Itu artinya, usia kandunganmu menjalani 4 bulan. Lebih tepatnya sekarang, 3 bulan 2 minggu," tutur Tsunade, setelah beberapa menit lalu memeriksakan kandungan Sakura. Ia memberikan rekonstruksi dari janin yang ada di dalam perut Sakura.

"Lihatlah, sekarang janinmu sudah bisa disebut manusia. Beberapa banyak organ tubuh telah terbentuk. Seperti, kaki dan tangan. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, kau bisa melihat jari-jari tangannya. Ia sudah bisa menghisap, mengambil makan dari sisa makanan ibunya, dan juga sudah aktif bergerak. Bayi di kandunganmu juga sangat sehat." Tsunade ikut tersenyum ketika dua remaja itu terlihat senang dan bahagia. Hampir sama dengan ekspresi orangtua lainnya.

"Tapi, karena organ kelaminnya belum terbentuk sempurna dan tidak dapat dilihat. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan," katanya lagi, yang mendapat tatapan kecewa dari pasiennya.

"Dalam usia kandungan seperti sekarang, resiko keguguran sedikit berkurang. Ada pula beberapa hal yang akan terjadi. Dari fisik dan psikis. Berat badan akan bertambah drastis. Tapi, tak apa, itu wajar."

Mereka sama-sama mengangguk paham ketika mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang dokter. Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail. Baik tentang masalah dan hal-hal tentang keguguran, pun makanan yang cocok untuk pertumbuhan kembang bayi. Karena, disinilah peranan ibu yang sangat signifikan memengaruhi pertumbuhan bayi saat dan setelah lahir.

"Kalian harus menjaganya hingga lahir, berjanjilah padaku. Nanti, bawa anak kalian ke sini. Yah... Sayangnya aku bukan dokter yang mengurus kelahiran." Tsunade menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian ketika telah selesai menerangkan.

Keduanya serentak mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah dokter yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih bersemangat. Beranjak dari duduk, anak remaja itu bersiap untuk keluar. Sakura yang mendapati telpon mendadak, segera melangkah lebar dan cepat, hingga Sasuke yang berada di samping saja tak dihiraukan. Mungkin gadis itu mencari tempat yang privasi.

"Hei, anak muda," panggil Tsunade cepet, ketika Sasuke melangkah beberapa kali hendak menuju pintu keluar.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Tsunade dengan kening yang mengerut, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jaga kekasihmu itu. Walaupun ia hampir melewati trisimetris pertama, emosinya masih belum stabil. Jangan buat ia marah. Selalu ada di sisinya saat ia butuh, kapanpun itu." Tsunade berucap tenang, tetap duduk di kursinya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah senang, berbeda dengan raut yang datar tanpa ekspresi tadi. Ia menangguk semangat dengan sebelah bibir naik ke atas. Berbalik, kembali menuju pintu keluar, Sasuke mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas, "Pasti. Karena aku akan menjadi seorang ayah," ucapnya, sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Entah disadari atau tidak, bibir yang diolesi lipgloss itu mengembang ke atas. Tersenyum lembut dengan kedua tangan yang saling menangkup. Wajahnya berubah, memancarkan raut keibuan yang haru. Hampir saja cairan yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh, jika saja suara derap langkah sepatu tidak terdengar.

"Bernostalgia kembali, Dokter?" tanya seorang perawat yang berada di belakang. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat jurnal berwarna putih dengan corak khas. Perawat yang tadi mengajak Sakura masuk.

Tsunade tersenyum, sambil menutup kelopak mata. Ia bersandar di badan kursi, dengan kedua lengan melipat di bawah dada, dan berkata, "Ya. Hampir sama, Shizune."

Shizune yang mendengar hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng. Ia duduk di depan kursi pasien menghadap Tsunade. Yah, meskipun begitu, wanita berusia 27 tahun ini tahu, kalau alur hidup atasannya tidak semulus gadis manis tadi.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

Sakura terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, berjalan bersama di lorong rumahsakit. Sekarang jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sepertiga. Tidak terasa, lama juga waktu yang mereka ambil. Apalagi saat Sakura bersikukuh mencoba senam dan yoga untuk ibu hamil. Benar-benar merepotkan, bagi Sasuke.

Walaupun begitu, waktu yang tersisa masih sempat untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau pergi berbelanja kebutuhan Sakura. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah sedari kemarin berucap tentang bra yang dimiliki sudah tak muat. Benar apa yang dibilang dokter tadi, payudara milik Sakura berkembang dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke menghampiri motornya yang diletakkan di parkiran. Memakai helm hitam itu ketika sudah mendudukan diri di atasnya, ia menoleh kepada Sakura yang ada di belakang, "Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya, sembari menghidupkan mesin motor.

Sakura mengangguk semangat dan segera naik. Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu memeluk punggung milik kekasihnya dari belakang. Sekarang agak berbeda memang. Perutnya semakin membesar. Korset miliknya hampir tidak bisa mencakup ukuran perutnya saat ini lagi.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya berseri, berubah menjadi murung. Jika waktu terus berjalan, maka lambat laun bau anyir bangkai yang disimpan pasti akan tercium. Entahlah, setiap kali ia memikirkan itu, rasa gundah buana menggerogoti hatinya. Lututnya terasa lemas, dan tubuhnya menjadi lesu.

Saat di perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai suara atau percakapan. Sasuke tak mempersalahkan itu, ia hanya fokus ke depan menatap jalan raya. Meskipun sebenarnya terasa berbeda, ketika bibir itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata panjang tampa harus menggunakan tanda titik dan koma.

Begitupula ketika sesampainya di pasar swalayan, Sakura terus diam. Ia hanya berucap ketika Sasuke menanyakan dua benda yang harus dipilih salah satunya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia tetap dengan tekun memilah kebutuhan yang memang diperlukan oleh gadisnya.

Mungkin Sakura membutuhkan kesegaran finansial. Tidak mesti harus memenuhi karsa semata. Gadis itu sepertinya lelah dengan segudang pikiran yang memenuhi otak. Jadilah, Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang sunyi, sesudah berbelanja keperluan untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Bunyi gemericik air terus terdengar, memenuhi keheningan yang menemani. Bagai tak pernah bosan, Sakura terus melemparkan batu yang ada di sekitarnya ke danau. Lutut itu ditekuk, hingga dagunya mampu menyentuh permukaan yang bertualang itu. Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah yang merengut.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah, menumpu' kan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh dengan kaki berselonjor ke depan. Mata hitamnya memandang lurus ke depan tanpa adanya ekspresi, hanya ketenangan yang terpancar. Karena memang diam lebih baik. Menunggu gadis untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Danau itu bening dan jernih. Hampir dapat terlihat dari atas, bagian dasar bawahnya. Tidak terlalu besar memang, untuk ukuran di sekitar area taman. Namun, cukup mampu untuk para unggas seperti bebek dan angsa berenang, bersama lantunan suara khas yang dikeluarkan.

Sasuke tak berani untuk berbicara. Ia takut. Sebenarnya bukan takut dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Ini menyangkut ada apa dengan sikap Sakura yang dengan mudah berubah-ubah. Rumus fisika memang rumit, tapi perempuan lebih rumit dari segi manapun. Ia menghela napas dengan kejanggalan yang dominan di hati. Ia baru tahu, mejadi orang dewasa, apalagi seorang calon ayah, benar-benar tanggungjawab yang mutlak.

"Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu terdengar lirih, Sasuke lekas menoleh. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada suara, wajah Sakura tetap seperti halnya, biasa saja. Tangannya menggenggam erat batu dari tanah liat padat, membuat benda itu melunak mengotori tangannya. Walaupun begitu, tatapan bola mata zamrud itu menatap dirinya sendiri dari balik jernihnya air danau.

Sakura meneguk air liurnya, "Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun. Terkadang rasa takut itu selalu muncul, entah kenapa. Aku selalu menghindarinya, berpikir kalau nanti semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, waktu terus berjalan, semakin hari kian menakutiku. Apa yang sudah kita lakukan, aku menyadari kalau perbuatan itu bukanlah hal kebaikan. Yang baik akan menghapuskan semua kesalahan. Sekarang sebaliknya, yang buruk akan menambah rasa ketakutan." Gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Semua yang menggumpal di dalam hatinya keluar sudah. Walaupun belum seluruhnya, ia masih memiliki rasa yang membuat organ di bagian dada kirinya masih tetap berdenyut.

Jujur saja, bagi Sasuke, kalimat itu membuat hatinya menohok. Rasanya menjadi dongkol. Ia merasa, kepercayaan Sakura begitu labil terhadap dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi, apa sampai sekarang Sakura masih mempercayainya. Ia memang jarang membuat janji, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah sebuah bukti nyata. Jikapun tidak, ia takkan berdiri di sini sekarang.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu," ucap Sasuke, mengubah posisi duduknya kembali menghadap lurus ke depan. "Aku berpikir masa bodoh. Lagipula, yang menanggung semua kesalahan ini bukan aku. Waktu itu, otakku buntu tak memiliki jalan keluar, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah diriku sendiri." Sasuke menutup matanya, menahan gejolak yang tertahan, ingin rasanya meluapkan semua beban dengan cara pintas. Maaf saja, ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Sasuke kembali meraup oksigen dengan tarikan napas panjang, "Namun, itu semua berubah ketika aku memikirkan ada suatu cahaya yang akan menuntunku keluar dari kesalahan. Anak yang nanti akan lahir dari hasil cinta kita. Selama hidupku, aku tak pernah berpikir akan secepat ini menjadi seor ayah." Sasuke agak terkekeh, dengan nada yang mampu membuat cairan bening di pelupuk mata Sakura menggenang.

Kelopak mata dengan iris hitam kelam itu kembali terbuka, "Maka dari itulah. Percayakan semuanya padaku." Sasuke menghadapkan diri ke hadapan Sakura. Digenggamnya tangan yang mulai mendingin dan berkeringat itu, "Jika kau bilang janji yang akan aku ucapkan hanyalah hal pemanis buatan. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi. Aku akan membuktikannya."

Kedua pasang tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu bergetar, seiring airmata yang mengalir hingga ke pipi. Ia menangis. Sakura menangis sekarang. Gadis itu mengingkari janjinya. Janji untuk tidak menangis dalam kesalahan dan hal duka. Ia telah bertekad, ada saatnya nanti ia menangis. Mengucurkan air mata saat mengeluarkan seorang anak manusia dari rahimnya. Menangis haru dan bahagia menatap bayi mungilnya yang juga menangis meminta air susu ibunya.

Bodohnya selama ini tidak terlalu percaya dengan Sasuke. Tapi, siapa yang tahu, hati wanita terkadang bertolak belakang dengan logika. Hati yang menggerakan akal saraf. Semuanya berintikan dari perasaan. Walau kadang hati mampu membuatnya menjadi orang yang egois.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum bersama airmata yang ikut menemani. Entah kapan, yang pasti, apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, prinsip mereka tetap harus dipegang teguh. Bayi mereka harus lahir. Meskipun sesuatu yang tak terduga kapan saja akan datang.

Kali ini, untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Satu kepercayaan mewakilkan semuanya. Kepercayaan yang membungkus semua harapan, keinginan, dan potensi menjadi satu dalam jalur yang sama. Sakura menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah apa arti dari tangis yang mengeluarkan suara isak ini. Antara bahagia diambang kehancuran.

Jika dengan mengeluarkan airmata dengan teriakan yang menjerit, mampu menguapkan semua kegundahan. Maka, itulah yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Tidak peduli seperti apa pandangan orang-orang yang melihat, mereka tidak tahu betapa dirinya berjuang untuk semua ini.

Sasuke tetap diam ketika bahu kanannya mulaimerasakan cairan hangat. Airmata Sakura membasahi jaket birunya. Kening gadis itu menempel erat di atas bahunya. Terasa bergetar. Ketakutan yang besar tersimpan di sana. Nanti, ia tidak boleh bergerak satu incin pun. Sebelum airmata itu berhenti dan suara isak lirih tak terdengar lagi.

Cukup lama memang menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama. Hampir tiga jam, mereka lakukan untuk merenungi semuanya di depan danau. Berjanji tanpa melalui ucapan. Kapan lagi seperti tadi. Semua terlintas begitu saja, Sakura baru merasakannya sekarang. Hal yang selalu dilupakan, seolah dirinya menganggap semua itu enteng karena adanya Sasuke di sisinya.

Hingga sekarang memasuki pukul dua siang lebih seperempat, Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah. Beberapa bungkusan putih, hasil belanjaan tadi, diambilnya dan ditenteng menggunakan kedua tangan. Cukup banyak memang, hingga hampir saja ia keteteran membawanya.

Sasuke ingin membantu, tangannya sudah bersiap mengambil beberapa bungkusan putih yang isinya penuh semua. Namun, gadis itu menolak, Sakura tetap kukuh, dan menyuruh dirinya untuk cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasa, sebelum beranjak pergi Sakura mengomelinya. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, apa semua perempuan selalu berbicara panjang lebar, seperti tidak makan saja kalau tidak mengomel.

Sakura tidak melewati pintu depan. Gadis itu bilang, ibunya bisa curiga dengan semua yang dibelanjakan oleh Sasuke, bisa-bisa ibunya akan memberikan segudang pertanyaan yang menjurus. Jadilah kekasihnya melewati pintu belakang, Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya.

Memakai helmnya kembali, Sasuke menunggangi motornya setelah wujud Sakura semakin jauh dan menghilang ketika berbelok ke kanan. Ia tersenyum ketika memikirkan beberapa bulan lagi anaknya lahir. Itu berarti, Sakura harus absen di sekolah ketika perutnya sudah sangat membesar.

Memikirkan hal itu, hampir saja membuat Sasuke menabrak pria yang tengah memasuki pagar rumah Sakura. Sasuke mendecit, agak kesal sebenarnya bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Siapa lagi, pria dengan tatapan seolah memojokkan dirinya. Ia merasa kalau pria itu seperti penjaga Sakura.

Utakata bergeming, sejenak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bosan. Lama sekali tugas kelompoknya, perkiraannya Sakura akan sampai sekitar jam duabelas paling telat, pikirnya berlalu pergi terlebih dahulu. Daripada emosinya tersulut karena bocah itu, lebih baik tidur di rumah bersama segela susu coklat hangat.

Utakata menurunkan beberapa kebutuhan yang telah dicatat oleh bibinya. Meninggalkan kota Tokyo lebih dari 10 tahun, membuat dirinya berdecak kagum dengan perubahan yang signifikan dengan ibukota kelahirannya. Masalah beberapa menit lalu telah terlupakan, Utakata mendudukan dirinya di sofa, mengatur napas dengan suhu yang panas.

Tak sengaja matanya mendapati Sakura yang tengah berjalan melewati dirinya di ruang tamu. Tunggu dulu, tumben sekali gadis itu mau meminum susu putih, biasanya beberapa detik lagi pasti akan muntah. Ia menyapa nama Sakura, kontan sang pemilik nama berhenti, balik menatap kakak sepupunya.

"Itu susu untuk apa? Tumben sekali kau meminum susu, apalagi susu dengan warna putih." Utakata mampu menangkap gelagat ganjil dari air muka adik sepupunya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, mungkin.

Tangan Sakura bergetar. Sungguh, tidak mungkinkan dirinya bilang kalau susu ini untuk ibu hamil. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kakaknya nanti. Jari-jari tangannya yang bebas menggaruk-garuk puncak kepala. "Itu... Kau tahu, kan, terkadang masalah tinggi badan membuatku depresi," katanya, disambut dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Utakata hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa raut yang berubah, tetap biasa saja, Sakura cukup lega akan hal itu. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar, sebelum pertanyaan yang lebih lanjut akan menghantam dirinya.

Jujur saja, Utakata agak risih dengan perubahan sifat Sakura. Lebih spesifik dan privasi. Sangat tertutup, terbukti dengan jawaban yang dirasakannya kurang akurat. Susu untuk peninggi badan, ia terus mengulangi kalimat itu yang menggeluti pikirannya. Jika memang begitu, kenapa malah berpengaruh kepada bentuk tubuh Sakura. Kalaupun karena kebanyakan makan dan jarang berolahraga, Utakata yakin, adiknya bukanlah seseorang yang maniak terhadap salad.

Segala asumsi itu, membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing dan berdenyut. Ia terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang irasional, hingga membuatnya menjadi frustrasi sendiri sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat membuatnya membutuhkan tidur siang. Baiklah, setelah selesai memasukan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

.

.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

.

.

"Apaa?! Ohokk, ohokk, air..."

Suara hampir seperti seorang yang sekarat terdengar nyaring, menggema di kedai ramen yang masih sedikit pengunjung. Pemuda remaja berambut jabrik itu, tak segan memukul lengan teman di sampingnya, Sasuke. Sungguh, Sasuke menyesal membicarakan semuanya, untung saja pemuda ini sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeram malu. Hampir semua pasang mata memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sudah bersikap tak acuh terhadap teman konyolnya, Naruto, agar tidak dianggap ikut-ikutan gila. Walaupun begitu, sebagai sahabat sedari kecil, dengan setengah hati Sasuke menyodorkan air soda kalengan miliknya.

Beberapa teguk, diakhiri dengan sendawa yang menjijikan, Naruto menaruh minuman kaleng yang telah tersisa setengah itu di atas meja. Sasuke mendelik tak suka, ia tidak akan meminum bekas dari mulut Naruto, meski ia harus mati tersedak sekalipun.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulai kenyang. Satu mangkuk ramen miliknya telah tandas, hanya menyisakan kuah yang cair. Pemuda dengan bola mata biru itu, mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Sasuke. "Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam ternyata. Hmm, tak kusangka," katanya sepelan mungkin, kembali duduk seperti semula.

Sasuke menatap teman di sampingnya curiga. "Kau pernah melakukannya?" tanyanya, penuh penekan dan mengintimidasi.

Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dengan kedua tangan yang melipat di belakang kepala sekitar tengkuk. "Saat kenaikan kelas. Waktu itu Hinata memberikan hadiah yang tak terlupakan untukku. Hingga sekarang kami selalu melakukannya jika sedang ingin, menggunakan kondom." Berakhir dengan penekan kata diakhir kalimatnya, Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ternyata temannya cukup polos juga, zaman sekarang kondom laris di mana-mana.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sasuke membuang muka malu. Untuk urusan seperti ini, ia akui, dirinya lebih bodoh dari Naruto yang terlihat berpengalaman. Jika saja waktu itu dia menggunakan kondom, mungkin Sakura tidak akan hamil.

"Oh, ya, omong-omong, usia kandungan Sakura-chan berapa?" tanya Naruto, memainkan ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar.

"Hn, pertengahan tiga bulan."

Kelopak mata Naruto langsung terbelalak, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri, "Be-benarkah? Hey, kau tidak memberitahukanku." Wajah itu menjadi berubah merajuk, dan itu membuat Sasuke hampir saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Suasana kedai menjadi ramai, mengingat sekarang memasuki pukul hampir jam dua belas siang, waktu makan dan istirahat siang setempat. Untunglah mereka memilih meja paling ujung, sehingga mendapatkan tempat yang lebih privasi untuk bercerita.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto ketika sama-sama ingin membeli ramen. Jadilah seperti sekarang, bagai seseorang yang telah lama ditinggalkan temannya pergi, Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Kalau ada teman satu sekolah yang melihat, bisa-bisa ia dikatakan sebagai tokoh yang menyukai sesama jenis. Menjijikan.

"Wah, Sasuke, kau selangkah lebih dulu dariku ternyata. Padahal ketika kecil, punyaku lebih besar dirimu." Naruto seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk hingga ke batin, ia sudah terbiasa. "Hmmm, Sakura-chan itukan galak, apalagi saat dia sedang hamil," kata Naruto pelan, seolah hanya berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto, "Kau lebih banyak tahu," ucapnya, ikut hanyut dalam pembicaraan. Sepertinya ada untungnya juga Naruto saat ini.

"Jelas. Aku tahu saat ibuku sedang mengandung adikku, Menma. Ayahku mempunya prinsip yang wajib diterapkan dalam mengurus ibuku saat hamil," tuturnya, percaya diri, dengan cengiran khas hingg menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Sasuke diam, tak menjawab. Namun, telinganya bergerak, kepalanya agak condong ke samping, seolah memberitahukan dirinya mau mendengar pernyataan yang semoga masih bersifat rasional.

"Pertama, anggaplah wanita hamil selalu benar. Kedua, kalau wanita hamil melakukan kesalahan, kembali pada prinsip pertama. Ja-"

"Jadi, intinya wanita hamil selalu benar?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya, memang benar, Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu.

"Umm, Teme, apa kau sudah kenyang?" tanya Naruto pelan, ia melirik ramen milik sahabatnya yang masih tersisa lebih setengah, apalagi masih ada uap asap yang mengepul di atasnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, memasukan ponselnya yang baru saja digunakan ke dalam saku celana. "Habiskan saja," katanya, sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Sakura, dia mengalami mual dan pusing katanya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia melambaikan tangan, sambil berteriak nyaring memberikan semangat. Alih-alih dianggap sebagai teman si pemilik suara nyaring, Sasuke segera melangkah keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

A/N: Ga kerasa, yah, udah chp.5. bentar lgi udah end nih fanfic :')) *elap ingus* Nah, ketauan kan siapa si cwoknya yg di chp sebelumnya, hehe. Dia sepupu Sakura, aku ga berpikir klo harus masukin orang ketiga. Kapan keluar Sakura sm Sasuke tahu? Hayooo kapan? Bisa2 ntar mereka kawin lari, nih :v njirr sinetron banget. Utk chp depan, konflik sesungguhnya bakal bener2 dibuat. Jd, udah gaada yg manis2 lagi, kayaknya:D Bisa jadi nanti fict ini berubah genre menjadi Angst, sesuai alur aja, sih. Oh, ya, yg adegan Naruto sm Sasuke itu anggep aja Humor yg nyempil, haha...:D

Utk masalah kesalahan dalam penulisan, seperti typo. Jujur aja, aku udah berusaha buat ngilangin typo yg nyebar. Yahh, tp begitulah, setiap fict yg aku tulis, selalu ada (banyak) kesalahan yg ga dimengerti. Kadang suka kesel sendiri -_-

Thx, buat fav, follow nya, walau ga review :3 makasih banyak pula buat kalian yg udah bersedia susah2 kasih review dr chp pertama smpe sekarang, pokoknya makasih buat yg review lah :D dan juga buat silent reader :v :" Love you :*

Thx for review nonlogin:

yuki chan, Diah cherry, Guest, izumiiiow, ucchi, zara-chan,sisi, v.

Sigh,

Aisiya


	6. Chapter 6

Ruangan terasa semakin panas ketika dua orang di atas ranjang _king size_ bergulat memberi kehangatan. Saling bercumbu di redupnya cahaya rembulan yang menusuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Ia, Sasuke, duduk dengan Sakura yang berada di atas pangkuannya, saling memberikan jilatan di tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Tangan besar itu merayap ke mana gumpalan kenyal yang begitu lembut memenuhi telapak tangannya. Sedang, hingga ia mampu meremasnya dengan satu telapak tangan.

Wajah Sakura memerah, bibirnya terbuka meraung dengan suara kenikmatan yang sudah dirasakan hampir setengah jam, sebelum penyatuan. Ia hanya pasrah, duduk mengangkang di selangkangan dengan tonjolan keras dan panjang terus menggesek organ vitalnya, yang terkadang mengenai klitoris merah merekah itu hingga kenikmatan terasa lebih dalam.

Peluh berlinang di keningnya, jatuh mengguyur hingga membasahi tubuh yang tak mengenakan busana apapun. Perutnya semakin menonjol ke depan, payudara yang semakin hari terlihat berkembang pesat, tak ayal membuat Sasuke mengulum begitu kuat puncak kecoklatan itu.

Sasuke sampai pada puncak hasrat yang tinggi. Ia menarik pinggul Sakura ke atas, mempersiapkan kejantanan yang mengacung tegang untuk memasuki liang dengan cairan lubrikasi membanjiri alat kelamin gadisnya. Organ pemuas napsu itu saling bergesekan penuh agresif. Kedua ujungnya saling menempel memberikan rasa ingin lebih dari hanya sekedar saling melekat.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang terlihat bersinar sebab air keringat, tangannya memegang batang kejantanannya sendiri. "Boleh ku masukan?" Satu pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari wanita hamil yang sedang duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke memasukan ujung miliknya, merasakan suatu perasaan nikmat yang menarik miliknya untuk terus masuk. Hingga erangan kuat itu memenuhi kamar yang sunyi, menandakan batang dengan warna kecoklatan telah masuk sepenuhnya. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya, alat vital itu begitu elastis mampu beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata.

Sakura yang berada di atas, tak mampu untuk bergeming saja. Ia menggerakan perlahan pinggulnya, dengan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga perut yang sudah mulai membesar itu. Terus bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya merebahkan badan kini duduk sambil sesekali menjilati tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat.

Mereka melakukannya berdua. Di kamar Sasuke tentunya. Tak ada yang tahu, karena malam penuh kehangatan itu saat di mana penghujung musim panas akan berakhir. Malam itu, entah keinginannya karena hamil, Sakura tak bisa menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak naik. Diam-diam ia keluar rumah, memberitahukan Sasuke keinginan yang terlampau aneh.

Hingga beberapa posisi telah dicoba, sesuai keinginan Sakura. Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat Sakura menggerakan pinggulnya seiring wajah yang terlihat nikmat. Bunyi decitan ranjang dan alat vital yang bertabrakan menggema ikut mewakilkan betapa agresif Sakura sekarang. Pada akhirnya, setelah 20 menit berlangsung mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

Suasana di kafe _Streamer Coffee Company_ tampak lengang. Lampu yang diletakkan di atas meja memancarkan warna oranye, menjadi penerangan di musim penuh warna putih ini. Musim panas berganti menjadi musim gugur, kemudia lambat laun musim yang di penuhi salju menyambut mengantikan bunga-bunga yang berguguran.

Tidak terasa sudah memasuki hari-hari akhir tahun, tepatnya sekarang tanggal 24 Desember, salju dengan tegasnya menghantam permukaan bumi, memenuhi pinggir jalan raya dan trotoar.

Sakura menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ada di kursi samping. Ia melipat kedua lengannya ke atas meja persegi empat, menumpu' kan dagu tirus itu di atasnya. Wajah itu tampak cemberut, bibir tipisnya mengerucut ke depan. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia mendudukan bokong di sini. Namun, orang yang ditunggu belum juga menampakan wujudnya.

 _Cappuccino_ dengan foam susu yang kemudian didesain dengan tusuk gigi hingga menjadi gambaran daun itu, kini telah tak berbentuk lagi, hanya terlihat busa berwarna putih yang mengambang di atas kopi. Sakura mengaduk-aduknya tanpa minat, masih dengan posisi yang malas. Duduk di antara empat kursi sendirian, hampir membuatnya jengah dengan kebosanan.

Jam sudah memasuki pukul empat sore lebih seperempat, hampir mendekati jam lima. Di luar tampak warna suram senja sudah mulai mendominasi, salju semakin banyak menghiasi kota kecil ini. Sakura dapat melihatnya dari balik kaca kafe. Ia berada di paling ujung sudut ruangan, dan tentunya sendirian. Gadis itu tampak selalu hangat dengan _overcole_ yang hampir menutupi sebagian tubuh atas hingga lututnya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu tiga atau dua bulan lagi, sungguh tidak terasa. Betapa Sakura mampu menyimpan semuanya begitu rapat dari orang-orang yang ada di rumah, ibunya dan kakak sepupunya. Meski sekarang ia memang menjadi jarang berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ketika ibunya bertanya, atau kakaknya yang mulai bingung. Jawabannya hanya simpel; _karena sudah kelas tiga, akan memasuki beberapa tes, termasuk tes semester dan tes perguruan tinggi._

Hanyut bersama pikiran yang melayang buana ke beberapa minggu lalu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan suara lonceng yang ada di atas pintu keluar-masuk. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang. Tersenyum lega, segera ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi seperti sewajarnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, sembari memanggil nama seseorang yang terlihat bingung dengan kepala yang menengok ke kanan dan kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu. Orang itu terlihat mengendus kesal, ia berjalan melenggang ke arah tempat Sakura duduk. Pakaiannya sangat _stylish_ , dengan mantel bulu berwarna coklat senada dengan rambutnya, yang sepertinya banyak memakan biaya untuk seusia anak remaja.

"Kau tahu, aku harus menggunakan kereta menuju ke sini," katanya, menaruh tas ber- _merk_ ternama di kursi yang ada di depan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum. Pada dasarnya kafe ini berada hampir cukup jauh dari perkotaan besar, khusunya di distrik Shibuya dan Tokyo. Kota kecil yang memang sungguh nyaman untuk merilekskan badan. Tak terlalu banyak orang-orang, hanya penduduk sekitar yang sekilas lalu-lalang.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Jidat?" tanya gadis yang baru saja menundukkan bokongnya itu. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sakura dengan raut khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng sebentar, tersenyum tipis dan tenang. Ia melepaskan tangan sahabatnya, Ino, yang masih menempel di keningnya. Sakura cukup senang mendapati kedatangan orang yang telah ditunggu. Ia pikir, gadis dengan wajah _ala_ orang barat ini lupa dengan janji yang telah disepakati, mengingat sifatnya yang pelupa. Sakura memang tidak berniat untuk membahasnya di tempat yang ramai, seperti di sekolah.

"Jadi, apa itu memang benar?" Ino langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Wajahnya yang dipoles make-up tipis itu nampak setengah tak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, membenarkan. Ia menunduk, menatap ke arah _cappucchino_ miliknya yang sudah tersisa setengah. Tak berani menatap sahabatnya sendiri, rasa malu membuatnya menjadi rendah diri. Namun begitu, orientasi dengan kedatangan Ino kemari, menimbulkan sedikit rasa untuk berharap mendapatkan bantuan.

Ingin rasanya mengumpat kepada pemuda keparat itu. Memberinya sumpah serapah dengan suara yang melengking, sama sekali Ino tak takut. Malah, ia ingin menampar wajah Sasuke hingga rata tak berbentuk lagi, itu lebih ringan dari apa yang telah sahabatnya alami. Sakura telah menceritakan semuanya beberapa jam lalu, saat pulang sekolah. Sungguh, separuh dari hatinya menjerit kalau semua itu tidak benar. Tapi, mendengar hal itu dari tutur Sakura sendiri, ingin rasanya ia menyumbat telinganya.

Ino mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu tabiat Sakura sebenarnya seperti apa, hampir tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi sekarang, ia harus menelan mentah-mentah pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak digugurkan saja?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sakura menggeleng kasar. Ia menatap Ino dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan suara yang bergetar, "Dia anakku."

Saat itulah Ino merasakan hantaman besar di perutnya. Sekarang ia lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil napas, menelan air liurnya sendiripun dirinya tak mampu. Ada sebuah rasa kasihan yang diselipi tangis haru. Ia tidak membayangkan jika berada di posisi Sakura. Mungkin saja janinnya sudah mati karena tangannya sendiri.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk ke depannya? Lambat tapi pasti ibumu pasti akan tahu." Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang menempel di atas meja, mencoba memberikan kekuatan dengan elementer yang tak kasatmata.

"Untuk sementara, selama menunggu bayiku akan lahir, bisakah aku tinggal di apartementmu?" Cairan di kedua pelupuk mata Sakura menetes bergantian. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya selain sahabatnya, Ino. Memang Sakura telah memberitahukan Hinata, sahabatnya juga. Namun, ia baru mengenal Hinata baru saat memasuki tahun pertama SMA.

Ino tersenyum lembut, genggaman di tangan Sakura semakin erat. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berucap, "Baiklah."

Wajah Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, bersama airmata yang terus mengalir dengan debit yang lebih tinggi. Mungkin ia akan tinggal sendiri di apartement milik orangtua Ino, yang berada jauh dari kota. Biarlah, yang penting nanti anaknya lahir, dan besar kemungkinan ia akan menetap di sana.

"Sebentar, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar menjadi hening. Beberapa orang yang ada telah pulang, hampir semua kursi-kursi di sana kosong. Suara denting jarum jam yang besar, terdengar hingga ke telinga mereka berdua yang berada di paling ujung.

"Aku, mungkin, akan berhenti," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang serak menahan dahak yang mengganjal di kerongkongan. Ia takut dan malu jika teman-teman di sekolah mengatahui ada anak yang terkandung di dalam perutnya. Bukan, bukan malu karena bayinya. Tapi, karena perbuatannya sendiri, anaknya sama sekali tak salah.

Rasanya seperti berada di dimensi dunia lain. Ino tak mampu membuka suara, bahkan hampir saja ia tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sungguh, dirinya tak percaya hal seperti ini jauh berbeda dan bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sakura, seorang yang disiplin, optimis, dan selalu apresiasi terhadap bakat talenta yang dimiliki.

Ia tak habis pikir, seseorang yang dulunya memiliki aksara yang kuat tanpa pesimis untuk meraih cita-cita, kini tak lebih ibaratkan seorang musafir yang kehabisan bahan pangan lalu mati. Hanya sampai di sini, lalu kembali pulang tanpa membawa hasil apapun. Mana hasrat yang dulu ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang mendirikan sebuah rumahsakit gratis. Ino hanya bisa menyimpan semua rasa kekecewaanya.

"Bagaimana dengan si Keparat itu?" Hampir saja Ino berucap keras, menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang menggumpal di hatinya. Walaupun begitu, ia masih memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa orang yang tersisa masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Aku ingin, Sasuke-kun lulus tahun ini. Setelah itu, dia akan mencari pekerjaan." Sakura menghela napas, memandang keluar kafe dari kaca bening tanpa noda. Berharap butiran salju yang turun mampu mengubur semua masalahnya.

Ino tidak tahu harus memberikan arahan seperti apa, karena memang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua sesuai kemampuan yang bisa ia laksanakan. Apa yang bisa dibantu, pasti akan ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya.

Tangannya kembali merangkap, menggenggam tangan yang dibalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna merah. "Jika perlu bantuan, aku akan membantu sebisa-ku," kata Ino, selembut mungkin.

Sakura menoleh, menangguk dengan seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena suhu yang semakin dingin. Betapa Ino merindukan moment seperti sekarang. Hanya mereka berdua, berada dalam satu tempat. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini timbul. Tapi yang pasti, saat memasuki SMA, ia sangat takut jika suatu saat kehilangan sahabat merah jambu-nya. Kehilangan dalam artian pergi bersama orang lain.

Ino tahu jika perasaan ini terlarang, perbuatan yang menyimpang dari realita kehidupan. Namun, perasaan cinta itu tidak dapat dicegah dan ditolak. Hanya waktu yang dapat memberitahukan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Sakura tak pernah membalas perasaannya, hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, dengan lapang dada Ino menerima semua itu. Jika masih bisa bersama, untuk apa saling memiliki kalau tak bisa saling meraih.

Hanyut dalam perbincangan bersama, sesekali Sakura tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Ino. Mereka bergantian berbicara, bercerita tentang masa liburan musim panas beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan, ada saatnya di mana mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

~OoO~

Angin musim dingin bertiup kencang, hembusannya menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan salju yang berada di tanah. Semua atap rumah dipenuhi tumpukan salju putih yang berguguran. Semakin memasuki tengah malah, suhu di Tokyo menjadi sangat signifikan turun. Semua rumah meningkatkan suhu termometer yang ada, untuk menghangatkan ruang tengah dan kamar.

Sakura menatap butiran salju dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Pembicaraan dengan Ino cukup menguras emosi, dan mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Hingga sore hari ber-transformasi menjadi senja, barulah mereka beranjak pergi dari kafe dan pulang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas. Mungkin ibu dan kakaknya telah terlelap di kamar, mengingat baru saja mereka merayakan malam natal bersama, hanya bertiga. Ino urung berkunjung ke rumah, karena akan merayakan natal di Hokaido, itulah mengapa sahabatnya tidak dapat berlama-lama menemaninya tadi di kafe. Begitupun dengan teman-teman yang lain. Sepertinya mereka sibuk merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga lebih kompleks. Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, mungkin.

Helaan napas keluar dari hidung mungilnya. Suhu menjadi dingin ketika jendela dengan ukuran sedang itu dibuka. Kedua lengannya melipat di atas jendela yang memiliki dua pintu kecil berwarna putih dengan kaca hitam persegi panjang.

Sepertinya malam natal ini adalah hari terakhir berada di rumah. Mungkin besok atau lusa ia akan pindah di apartement milik Ino. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah mengecewakan kepercayaan orangtuanya. Memang tak ada peraturan yang tertulis di keluarganya. Namun, sistem tata budi tetap menjadi konservatif untuk marga Haruno. _Tak ada yang boleh mengandung sebelum menikah_. Begitulah, dan sepertinya Sakura telah menghancurkan kreteria hidup yang dianjurkan oleh nenek buyut-nya.

Jika tengah malam nanti pintu permintaan dibuka, hanya satu harapannya. Bayinya, harus lahir ke dunia apapun resiko yang diberikan. Segera ia hapus setetes cairan yang tiba-tiba meluncur. Ia percaya Santa ada, berkeliling dunia bersama rusa-rusanya memberikan hadiah untuk semua orang. Kado natal yang terbaik selama hidupnya, adalah anaknya.

"Eh?" Hampir saja Sakura terjerembab ke belakang, ketika batu kecil yang dilemparkan dari bawah hampir mengenai keningnya.

Kepalanya langsung menunduk menatap ke bawah, matanya melebar dengan bibir yang terbuka membentuk bulat, "Hoo, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya, hampir saja ia berteriak.

"Oi!" teriak Sasuke, sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Setelah memastikan kalau itu benar-benar Sasuke, Sakura segera keluar kamar lantai atas. Sebelumnya ia telah memakai mantel dengan beberapa lapisan di dalam, suhu di Tokyo sudah mencapai minus derajat _Celcius._ Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang ke rumah. Pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya dari beberapa jam lalu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memaklumi jika malam ini adalah malam berkumpulnya orang-orang yang berada dalam ikatan keluarga.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya setelah mendapatkan kotak kecil dengan bungkus merah berpita hijau dari Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi jika ini memang sebuah kado, Sakura berharap itu memang benar. Ah, kalau begitu, ini pertamakali kekasihnya memberikan sesuatu yang ada di sebuah kotak kado. Sakura tersenyum sendiri sambil memainkan rambutnya yang sekarang mulai memanjang.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, buka saja," kata Sasuke seolah tak acuh. Kepalanya agak mendongak, menatap butiran salju yang sesekali melewati wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang mulai mendingin, dimasukan ke saku jaket _pea coat_ yang hangat.

Sakura cemberut. Ia mendengus menatap Sasuke. Sikap penyakitnya sekarang tumbuh lagi, baru saja jadi pemuda yang manis saat Sakura turun ke bawah menemuinya di depan pintu. Lagipula, mana ada seorang _calon_ suami yang rela mengajak istrinya yang tengah hamil ke luar saat musim dingin. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah Sasuke. Tidak romantis sekali mengajaknya duduk di bangku panjang ini, di pekarangan rumahnya lagi.

"Ummm, Sasuke-kun, ini..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dan kadonya yang telah dibuka tadi bergantian, dengan wajah yang melongo bingung.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mendadak Sakura memegangi dadanya, hampir saja ia sesak napas karena kehabisan oksigen. Hanya sebuah tombol merah berbentuk bulat, benar itu saja. Tak ada apapun di dalamnya yang semacam mampu membuatnya berdecak kagum. Sakura berpikir sejenak, apa kado miliknya tertukar dengan seseorang. Bisa jadi ini sebuah tombol untuk mengaktifkan bom, Sakura hampir saja membuang kado itu sebelum Sasuke mencegahnya dengan kata 'jangan'.

Sekilas Sasuke melirik jam _army_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Satu menit menjelang hari natal, itu artinya sebentar lagi jam dubelas malam. Sasuke menghela napas, hingga menciptakan kepulan asap putih di depan mulutnya.

"Jika jam tanganku berbunyi, tekan tombol itu, dan jangan membantah," kata Sasuke, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tahu Sakura. Gadis itu memiliki sifat keingintahuan yang tinggi.

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Ia bingung sendiri jadinya. Rasa gugup melingkupi hatinya. Apa Sasuke ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sebuah bom bunuh diri, itu sungguh menyakitkan. Sakura menahan isak tangisnya, kalau begitu Sasuke saja yang mati duluan. Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali.

Sasuke terus menatap jam tangan miliknya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk' kan kakinya senada dengan detik jarum jam. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi," katanya, dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari jam anti air itu.

"Sekarang Sakura."

 **Teeetttt teeetttt teeetttt**

"Kyaaaa!"

Sakura menutup matanya ketika tombol merah itu sudah ditekan. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke, pemuda yang sejak dulu dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Biarlah ia ikut. Mereka berdua akan hidup di dunia lain yang lebih indah, bersama bayi kecil yang Sakura kandung. Hanya mereka. Hanya mereka bertiga, selamanya.

"Hei, hei, buka matamu."

Suara Sasuke. Apa sekarang sudah sampai, cepat sekali kalau begitu. Sakura segera membuka matanya. Wajahnya berubah bingung menatap Sasuke yang juga balas menatapnya. Masih berada di pekarangan rumah, sedikit gelap dengan cahaya rembulan yang menemani. Sakura masih hidup. Ia memegang bagian tubuhnya dengan mengucap syukur.

Omong-omong soal hidup. Apa gunanya tombol ini. Mana bom bunuh diri tadi. Sakura ingin bertanya kepada Sasuke. Tapi, beberapa cahaya warna warni menerpa wajahnya dan menyilaukan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tak mampu lagi berucap. Ia menatap dengan pandangan takjub sesuatu di depan sana. Sederhana, namun sungguh bermakna. Mempunyai banyak arti, dan tentunya indah.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke depan sana. Memang sesuatu itu hanya sebuah pohon natal dengan ukuran besar. Dihias sedemikian rupa. Bola-bola lampu berwarna warni memenuhi tubuh pohon cemara itu. Macam-macam gantungan turut memberikan keindahan. Seperti gantungan Santa, _Mistletoe_ , kaos kaki natal, kado-kado kecil, semuanya begitu indah. Kerlap-kerlip memberikan warna di depan rumah Sakura. Padahal saat ia pulang, tidak ada pohon natal di sini.

"Berdoalah di depan pohon natal milik kita. Jangan biarkan Santa pulang sebelum kita mengucapkan harapan." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang buat?"

Sasuke mengangguk setelah menghentikan langkah kaki di samping Sakura. Mereka sama-sama saling tatap. Sakura mengangguk, airmata kebahagian telah berjatuhan mengalir di pipinya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak ke depan, menatap pancaran dari cahaya bintang yang berada di puncak pohon natal itu.

Sakura menutup matanya, menangkup' kan kedua tangan menjadi satu. Berdoa penuh khusyu dengan bibir yang terus bergerak tanpa terdengar apapun suaranya. Sekilas Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Ia juga ikut berdoa di dalam hati.

Terasa hangat dan nyaman. Sasuke segera membuka matanya. Tampak wajahnya agak terkejut, namun segera disterilkan seperti semula. Ia membalas ciuman bibir Sakura, gadis itu menjijitkan kaki demi menggapai bibirnya.

"Terimakasih."

Saling menempelkan bibir, memberi kehangatan yang tak kasatmata. Merasakan hembusan napas dari hidung yang menerpa permukaan wajah. Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciuman agar lebih intens. Mengulum sesekali menghisap kedua belah daging kenyal itu. Memeluk tubuh mungil dlam dekapnya di bawah guyuran salju yang semakin deras.

"Begitu, ya?"

Utakata menatap datar dari balik gorden jendela. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, seolah pemandangan itu hanya sebuah hal yang tak penting. Namun, bibirnya terkatup rapat, genggaman pada gorden putih itu tampak menjerat hingga terlihat kumal.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

"Baik, aku akan segera sampai."

Ino menutup ponsel lipatnya. Ia berjalan cepat, sembari menenteng tas kecilnya dan beberapa belanjaan. Hampir di setiap jalan yang dilewati, pohon natal turut menghiasi depan toko dan persimpangan. Ada banyak diskon akhir tahun yang tidak dapat dihindari. Khususnya tentang fashion, begitulah hidup Ino.

Ia memperlambat langkah kakinya. Menatap ke depan dengan kening yang mengerut, membuat kacamata hitamnya turun ke bawah. Dari kejauhan beberapa meter, seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri di dekat mobil miliknya yang diparkirkan.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda dengan rambut klimis hitam legam itu, apalagi dengan pakaian musim dingin persis seperti seragam sekolahnya. Ah, iya, kalau tidak salah, ia pernah berpapasan beberapa kali dengan wajah yang nampak pucat pasi itu, di beberapa tempat. Seingatnya, pemuda yang tengah tekun menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas putih itu adalah siswa dari kelas seni.

"Permisi." Ino agak membungkuk, tersenyum kecil sebagai salam perkenalan ketika menginjakkan kaki tepat satu meter dari pemuda tadi.

Pemuda itu, Sai, menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kepalanya yang setia menanduk, kini mendongak. Kelopak mata hitam itu beberapa kali mengerjap, tetap diam tanpa ada sapaan apapun dari bibirnya.

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat, hingga membuat gadis keturunan bola mata biru itu jengah. Mungkin saja pemuda itu bisu, lagipula ia tidak pernah melihat orang itu berbicara. Ino menaikkan bahunya tak acuh, ia membuka pintu mobilnya bersiap untu masuk.

"Apa kau... mau menjadi model lukisanku."

Saat bokong sintalnya menduduki kursi hitam nan empuk, suara itu terdengar tak normal. Ino duduk di kursi kemudi, dengan pintu mobil yang masih terbuka. Matanya tersirat akan ke hati-hatian, menatap pemuda di depannya penuh dengan raut curiga yang menginterogasi.

"Aku Shimura Sai, dari kelas seni, kami memiliki tugas akhir tahun untuk mencari objek yang perlu dilukiskan."

Ino terdiam, menahan sesuatu yang tak kasatmata mengganjal di mulutnya. Sungguh, jika tidak melihat situasi yang sekarang ramai, ia pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal dengan sikap terlalu kaku dan formal yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Shimura ini.

Tersenyum miring seperti meremahkan, Ino menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan bola mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Sai. "Baiklah, jika memang kau mau berusaha untuk membuatku terpana dengan permainan jari-jarimu." Setelah berucap, gadis itu menutup mobilnya.

Sai berterima kasih, membungkukkan badan sedalam mungkin. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino menurunkan kaca mobilnya, memberikan kartu nama dan nomor telpon. Sepertinya lumayan menyenangkan bermain-main sebentar. Pemuda itu juga terlihat masih polos jika diajak ke atas ranjang. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang tabu untuk Ino tentang masalah hubungan intim dengan pria, bahkan ia tak menampik jika dirinya seorang biseksual.

Ino merogoh tas kecilnya. Kembali mencari nomor ponsel yang baru saja dihubungi tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Sakura. Ia harus mengatar gadis itu menuju apartement miliknya. Bukan Sakura yang meminta, ia mengajukan sendiri. Rasanya prihatin jika melihat seorang ibu hamil berada sendirian di bus.

Di sisi lain, suasana kamar itu nampak mencengkam walaupun sunyi. Sudah setengah jam lebih Sakura menunggu Ino. Ponsel pintar itu tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Baru beberapa menit lalu menelpon, sahabatnya itu selalu bilang masih berada di perjalanan. Padahal semua sudah dipersiapkan, termasuk koper pink yang menjadi tempat semua barang-barang kebutuhannya.

Sakura kesal sendiri. Ia mendecit, kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan kedua tangan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Wanita itu berjalan mondar-mandir, berhenti sejenak menatap lurus tanpa raut yang pasti. Ia mematut pantulan dirinya di depan cermin ukuran besar.

Sial, Sakura membantin sendiri. Karena terlalu hanyut dengan pikiran sendiri, ia sampai lupa untuk memakai pakaian. Handuk biru masih membalut tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan _bra_ dan celana dalam. Rambutnya masih basah, beberpa tetesan air berjatuhan ke lantai.

Sakura berjalan ke arah ranjang sembari menjatuhkan begitu saja handuknya. Ia memungut pakaian yang memang sudah dipersiapkan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Sebelum itu, dirinya terlebih dulu menggunakan celana pendek dan korset hitam yang baru di beli kemarin lusa.

Kembali, ditatapnya tubuh yang belum memakai atasan itu di depan cermin. Perlahan tangannya mengelus perutnya yang sudah tak mampu disembunyikan meskipun kain hitam itu sudah menyanggahnya. Hanya diam, memandang dengan sendu pantulan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Sekarang sudah bertambah sangat besar, ya." Sakura berpose. Melihat melalui pola sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tangannya mengelus perut menonjol itu, memegang lemak-lemak yang ada di bawah perutnya seolah mampu menandaskan daging-daging itu sendiri.

Jarum jam bergerak seirama dengan langkah kaki yang konstan. Berjalan menuju fakta baru yang tak terduga. Gagang pintu itu terlihat turun. Suara decitannya tak terdengar dari gendang telinga Sakura. Fokus menatap dirinya sendiri, karena ia merasa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Sakura kau dipang-"

"Ehh?"

Ketika kepala merah mudanya menoleh, tubuhnya tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang menghantam batinnya. Ia merasakan, dunia begitu terhenti untuk sementara, perutnya bergejolak seolah seluruh makanan yang ada di pencernaan teraduk-aduk.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, terasa sangat kaku. Mereka saling memandang dengan rupa yang sangat kentara keterkejutan. Begitu berkecamuk, rasa setengah tak percaya mengelilingi hati keduanya. Kata 'mungkin' hinggap di relung batin yang berbicara.

Begitulah Utakata, yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang tetap memegang erat gagang pintu seolah ingin menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba mendera. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat alat test kehamilan di lantai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh Sakura, perut itu. Sekarang ia sadar, dapat menyimpulkan fakta sesuai dengan objektif yang ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Kak-"

Utakata langsung menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Ia berlari cepat, menuruni tangga terges-gesa. Tanpa sadar, keringat telah membasahi seluruh kening hingga lehernya. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar hingga pupil matanya mengecil. Ia tak jauh seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan setengah dari fungsi otak. Satu hal yang mencabik mentalnya. Ia tak percaya jika itu terjadi terhadap adik sepupunya sendiri.

Sebelah tangan putih itu terulur, seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu yang semakin menjauhinya. Sakura tak bisa untuk menggerakan bibirnya. Semua ini terasa mimpi yang terkesan nyata. Benar begitu jika ini memang mimpi. Sekarang ia benar-benar membenci realita. Karena realita tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti mimpi, dan ini memang konkret.

"Aku, aku..." Bola mata zamrud itu bergulir ke sana kemari, napasnya bergerak cepat hingga suara mengendus terdengar. Ia takut, benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Perasaan yang baru, merasakan ketakutan yang tak pernah memuncak seperti sekarang.

Sakura menelan saliva-nya. Ia harus mengejar kakaknya sebelum tindakan yang lebih lanjut dilakukan oleh pria itu. Tubuhnya mencoba bergerak. Kaki jenjang itu kembali berfungsi melangkah, tangannya tergesa memungut baju atasannya. Ia harus cepat.

Tanpa takut tersandung, Sakura turun dengan cepat dari tangga. Lambungnya terasa mengecil, rasa takut yang berlebihan di hatinya belum pula sirna. Napasnya semakin tercekat ketika dua orang itu tengah berdiri berhadapan di dekat sofa.

Kakinya menapaki lantai bawah, Sakura segera berlari menghampiri ibunya bersama kakak sepupunya. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, ia yakin itu. Karena yang barusan terjadi hanyalah khayalan semata. Kakaknya tidak tahu, kakaknya tidak melihat. Utakata tidak tahu apapun. Ketika perasaan percaya diri itu muncul sendirinya, Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Ibu-"

Satu hantaman telapak tangan menabrak pipi Sakura. Bibirnya kontan terkantup, tanpa ada senyuman yang bergulir berubah menjadi datar. Matanya terbelalak, cairan tanpa enggan menetes beriringan tiap detik, berjatuhan dengan deras membasahi lantai keramik. Inikah rasa sakit sebenarnya. Relung hatinya terasa lebih perih daripada sakit yang ada di pipi. Ini pertamakali ibunya menampar dirinya.

Tanpa ada ekspresi apapun. Tanpa raut yang memancarkan rasa sakit. Semuanya terasa biasa di wajahnya. Namun, cairan itu terus turun meskipun telah dicegah mati-matian. Mereka saling menangis. Ibunya terisak, lebih tersiksa dari apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Ingin rasanya menghapus cairan bening itu, tapi mustahil untuk dilakukan saat seperti sekarang.

"Kau yang selalu kupanggil anakku, kau anak satu-satunya yang kumiliki." Suara itu terdengar lirih menyakitkan, diselingi dengan isak tangis yang pelan. "Ternyata, tidak lebih dari sekedar jalang sialan yang rendahan!" Berteriak kencang di depan anak gadisnya, Mebuki merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal merawat anaknya. Ini sudah terjadi. Apa yang telah diperbuat anaknya telah melampaui batas, apalagi sekarang tubuh itu sudah sangat terlihat begitu menonjol.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu, hah?!" Emosi Utakata mengalahkan kesabarannya. Ia menghampiri adiknya, mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya.

Sakura tak dapat mengucapkan barang satu huruf. Hanya suara isak yang gemetar dikeluarkan mulutnya. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga membuat bibirnya terasa kelu untuk bergerak. Semua kalimat yang ingin dilontarkan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Utakata terus bertanya, berteriak di depan wajahnya bagai orang kesetanan. Semuanya menjadi tamparan untuk mental Sakura. Rasa pusing di kepala tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ia sudah tak tahan, lututnya sudah tak bisa menjadi tumpuan untuk tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Mebuki mencoba menghentikan isak tangisnya. Ia menghapus cairan bening di pipi, menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Kita akan secepatnya pergi ke luar Jepang. Kita harus temui ayahmu."

Wajah itu terkejut bukan main, air matanya merembes begitu saja semakin deras. Sakura ingin mengelak, memberontak dan mengeluarkan argumen pembelaan diri. Namun, pusing yang dirasakan semakin mendera hingga tidak bisa untuk ditahan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, semua terasa gelap dan berkunang-kunang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, kesadarannya lambat laun mulai menghilang.

~OoO~

Ino memutar arah jalan. Ia menutup pelan pintu rumah Sakura, membalikkan tubuh segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat melewati pekarangan kediaman Haruno. Air mata sudah melumuri pipinya. Mata itu sudah memerah, tak dapat menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan cairan bening sebanyak-banyaknya.

Langkahnya menjadi lunglai ketika melewati pagar besi itu. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Ino sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi jika telah begini. Semua sudah terlambat. Bagaimana jika benar Sakura akan pergi ke luar negeri. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jikalau sahabatnya harus berpisah dengan si Keparat itu.

Bodoh, benar-benar sialan. Otaknya menjadi buntu untuk berpikir. Sedikit saja, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras, Ino memukul-mukul kepalanya seolah dengan melakukan cara itu peredaran darahnya ke otak kembali berjalan.

Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di samping mobil hitamnya. Satu nama yang terus berkecamuk di pikirannya, dia yang dapat menjadi indikator harapan satu-satunya. Ino segera menghapus air matanya, bibirnya berkedut ke atas mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan tenang.

Tangan yang di balut kaus tangan putih itu segera merogoh saku mantel bulunya, mencari benda elektronik panjang dan ramping untuk menghubungi seseorang yang semoga saja mau mengangkat telponnya.

Setelah mendapati ponselnya, dengan lihai Ino mengutak-atik tombol di layar bercahaya itu. Bibirnya bergerak komat-kamit, semoga saja nomor ponsel orang itu masih tersimpan di kartu sim-nya. Bersamaan dengan menekan tombol hijau, diselipkannya ponsel berwarna biru keunguan itu di permukaan telinga.

Walaupun suhu yang semakin dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang, Ino dengan setia tetap berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sakura. Wajah yang semakin memutih dengan perubahan bibir yang membiru itu terlihat gugup. Ia terlihat gusar memainkan rambutnya yang diikat kuda. Pnggilan tunggu terus saja terdengar.

" _Hallo_?"

Hampir saja Ino menutup telponnya dengan rasa kesal. Namun, gadis itu langsung menghela napas lega, mengusap matanya yang masih sempat mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ini aku, Ino. Cepatlah kemari, Sasuke. Sakura, Sakura..." Tiba-tiba saja napas Ino memburu. Ia tak dapat menahan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

" _Sakura kenapa?_ " Sasuke tak kalah terkejut. Dari nada suaranya terdengar cepat dan membera.

"Sa-sakura..." Ino menarik napasnya, dengan kasar menghapus cairan sialan itu. "Semuanya sudah tahu. Ibu Sakura. Semuanya tahu Sakura hamil!" Gadis itu tak dapat menahan erangan yang begitu saja keluar. Ia berteriak, menangis kencang hingga kelopak matanya tertutup.

 **Tutttt... tuttt...**

"Sa-Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey, sialan! Brengsek!" Ino berteriak di depan ponselnya bagai orang gila. Digenggamnya erat ponsel itu seperti ingin meremukannya.

Sialan. Pemuda bajingan. Ino hanya bisa mengumpat di dalam hati. Pemuda itu dengan cepat mematikan sambungan telpon begitu saja. Heh, pecundang. Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan anak Sakura. Bagaimana jikalau ada yang menanyakan siapa ayah dari anak sahabatnya.

Ponsel mahal itu jatuh begitu saja di gundukan salju. Kepala Ino menggeleng cepat ke kanan dan kiri. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mundir, tubuhnya bersandar di dinding beton. Sungguh, apapun ia lakukan jika boleh mengulang waktu kembali. Demi Tuhan, ini menyangkut hidup Sakura, masa depan sahabatnya dan cinta pertamanya.

Lututnya menjadi lemas tak dapat menopak berat badannya. Perlahan tubuh gemulai itu mulai jatuh, tak lebih dari serupa ponselnya. Kembali ia terisak, menangis sejadi-jadinya di hari dingin yang bersalju.

Semuanya terasa panas karena air mata. Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut yang dipeluk. Ia harus mencari cara lagi. Apapun itu. Jika bisa membuat Sakura bahagi, sepenuh hati akan dilakukan. Karena cinta tak mesti memiliki ikatan yang kasatmata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**.

 **Curcol** : Njirrrr kok inihh kayak sinetron banget yak:v Haha. Sumpah, aku ga bakat bikin yg nyesek2. Yaudah, gamau banyak omong lagi ah. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lgi bakal tamat :*:*

 **Nambah Bacot:** Sebenarnyaa aku ga bermaksud masukin konten asem2nyaa.. Tapii salah satu guest ada yg minta dan nyaranin. Haha, yaudah deh.

Sigh,

Aisiya.


	7. Chapter 7 Bagian 1

Naruto dan semua karakter yang ada di fiksi ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. OOC. TYPO.

.

Happy Reading.

...

...

...

...

...

Semuanya tampak gelap, seperti tidak berujung dan kakinya tidak dapat menemukan daratan. Perasaan kosong berada saat dimensi di mana semua tampak cepat berlalu. Ketika rasa nyata itu menyeruak, Sakura mendengar beberapa kali namanya dipanggil, dengan akesen suara yang berbeda-beda.

Dan saat rasa nyata itu semakin terasa, bau obat-obatan dan cairan infus adalah hal pertama yang menusuk indra hidungnya. Indra perabanya merasakan banyak tangan di beberapa bagian tubuh; meremas tangannya, mengelus lengan, dan pucak kepalanya.

Secara perlahan, dengan tingkat kesadaran yang semakin bertambah setiap detik, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya.

Pada awalnya semua tampak buram, hanya ada bayang-bayang berwarna-warni mengelilingi Sakura, seperti banyak kepala—dengan bermacam bentuk—memandanginya. Ketika ia kembali berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya yang terasa kaku karena baru terbuka, semua kembali seperti Sakura menemukan penglihatannya.

Ternyata memang di rumah sakit. Sakura bisa merasakan jarum infus menyengat di tangan kirinya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan karena di sini terlalu banyak orang, bukan orang asing; bukan suster dengan topi di kepalanya ataupun dokter berkacamata bertubuh gemuk, tapi semua yang ada di sini terlalu familie. Mereka adalah teman-teman satu kelasnya.

Sakura mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya secara pelan, dan berhasil. "Teman—"

"Sakura!"

Belum sempat ia memanggil teman-temannya, bertanya mengapa mereka bisa sampai ada di sini, tubuh Sakura sudah mendapat banyak pelukan dari teman perempuannya.

Memang terasa sesak dan berat, tapi Sakura tidak mampu untuk tidak membalas pelukan rindu dari teman-temannya yang bergumam senang.

Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia tidak seperti ini; berkumpul dengan teman satu angkatannya, bercanda seperti anak remaja yang masa bodoh dengan masalah klise.

"Sakura, aku sangat khawatir sekali denganmu," ucap Tenten, memeluk belakang tubuh Sakura.

"Iya," sahut Hinata. "Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura- _chan_ tidak berada di sekolah, dan itu membuat semuanya khawatir."

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya pancaran wajahnya yang cerah dan senyum mengambang adalah simbol rasa bahagianya. Hal yang tak terduga memang ketika teman-temannya berada di sini, semua menjenguk dirinya dengan rasa haru, kecuali mereka sudah tahu mengapa Sakura bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Mendadak Sakura terdiam ketika semua pelukan itu tidak lagi menutupi tubuhnya. Jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar, tentang rumah sakit dan bayi yang dikandungnya, itu berarti teman-temannya sudah tahu semua yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Sakura- _chan_. Kami sudah mengetahuinya," ucap Naruto, berdiri di samping kaki ranjang rumah sakit. Pria itu memang cepat peka dengan suasana. "Ino yang memberi tahu."

Sakura langsung cemberut. Padahal Ino berjanji untuk menjaga semua rahasia yang ia katakan. Hanya sahabatnya itu yang bisa diharapkan, dan seharusnya Sakura tahu jika kesalahannya ada pada pertemuan mereka di cafe saat dirinya menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan murni dari Ino sendiri, kami yang memaksanya," sahut Kiba, menjaga perasaan Sakura. "Soalnya hanya dia orang yang dekat denganmu."

"Kami sangat senang kau bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, Sakura."

"Sakura, kau sangat hebat!"

"Seandainya saja dari dulu kau mengatakannya, Sakura, mungkin kami bisa membantu. Bukannya kita semua teman?"

Bahkan Matsuri—perempuan satu kelas yang jarang bicara kepadanya dari tahun pertama—juga ada di sini. Keajaibannya adalah kalimat perempuan itu terlampau tinggi, sangat perhatian, seperti seorang teman. Dan memang, kata teman terselip di kalimat itu.

Ini tidak seperti yang Sakura pikirkan tentang bagaimana jika semua temannya mengetahui kehamilannya. Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih karena Ino sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Sakura merasakan jika hatinya mulai terasa sesak, beban yang dipikulnya ingin keluar melalui sebuah tangisan. Jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini, mungkin teman-temannya sedikit banyak akan membantu, dan semua masalah tidak akan jauh lebih rumit seperti adanya sekarang.

Sakura memandangi satu per satu—secara bergantian—semua teman-temannya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak," ucap Sakura, suaranya mulai parau, serak, dan tak tertahan.

Tenten kembali memeluk Sakura, karena tahu tangisan gadis itu sebentar lagi akan pecah. Pelukan yang erat memang bagus untuk mereka yang ingin berteriak sekencangnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menangis, menumpahkan segala sesuatu, semuanya, yang tidak bisa untuk di simpan lagi. Sakura meraung, suara tangisannya teredam di bahu Tenten, seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa orang lain.

Rasa sesak itu mulai meluap, seiring raungan tangis yang membuncah. Tangan Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Tenten yang sudah basah dengan air matanya. Untuk pertama kali, Sakura yang selalu sok kuat dengan sikap tegarnya, menangis di hadapan orang lain selain Sasuke.

Sekejap tangis Sakura berhenti. Wajahnya kentara terkejut, mata yang masih berlinang air mata itu menatap Tenten dengan pandangan penuh tanya, kegugupan terasa diantara celah-celah tersedan-sedannya sehabis menangis.

Dari waktu beberapa menit kesadarannya pulih, Sakura baru mengingat Sasuke Uchiha.

Prianya. Ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya tidak ada di sini. Sakura terlalu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya.

Sedangkan Ino, sahabatnya juga tidak tampak ada di sekitar sini. Dengan rambut _blonde_ panjang tidak sulit untuk Sakura mencari gadis itu di antar semua temannya, dan tentu saja, jika memang Ino ada, gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang memeluk Sakura di sela kesadarannya. Kalau memang begitu, sesibuk itukah hingga Ino tidak ada di sini, hanya sekedar melihat apakah Sakura masih tetap bertahan.

Mengapa orang-orang terpenting di hidupnya tidak ada yang menjenguknya. Terutama Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menghilang di saat Sakura berada di titik terpuruk dalam hidupnya.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, terbuka dan tertutup secara cepat, giginya bergemeletuk. "Di mana Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Tenten terdiam. Berdiri dengan sikap kaku. Memandang Hinata, Matsuri, lalu Naruto; mencoba untuk meminta bantuan harus memilih jawaban apa yang tepat.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi kami tidak tahu di mana Teme," Naruto berbicara dengan sikap putus asa. Menghela napas dengan pelan, lalu kembali memasukan ponselnya di kantong celana _jeans_.

Tangan Sakura yang ada di atas selimut bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk, isakan itu kembali terdengar. "Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sasuke- _kun_ tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku."

Semuanya bungkam ketika tangis itu kembali pecah. Tetesan air mata Sakura berjatuhan, memberi hiasan titik demi titik selimut biru yang sekarang kusut karena cengkeraman tangannya.

"Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, cairan itu terus meluncur tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti. "Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan kemari. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku, terutama anaknya. Iya, kan Tenten? Bukankah aku benar?" Sakura begitu kukuh, memandang Tenten dengan rasa percaya diri walau tahu air mata tidak hentinya terus keluar.

"Sakura, aku..." Tenten tidak tahu harus memilih kalimat apa yang bisa menenangkan hati Sakura.

"Tenten, yang aku katakan tadi benar, bukan? Kau percaya padaku, kan, kalau Sasuke- _kun_ pasti datang sebentar lagi?" tanya Sakura, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tenten yang lemas, berusahan mengembalikan suaranya agar kembali tegar. "Tenten—"

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah datang, Sakura!" bentak Naruto, memotong kalimat Sakura yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Wajah Naruto berubah sangat marah, giginya saling bergemeletuk kasar. "Lupakan Sasuke dulu. Pikirkan bayimu yang untungnya masih selamat!"

Mulut Sakura terbuka, setiap beberapa detik isak itu lolos begitu saja, hingga tubuhnya terkadang bergetar. "Na-Naruto..."

Bahkan Shikamaru yang tidak suka suara yang keras, tidak ingin protes. Pria itu malah duduk termenung di sofa dekat dinding. Semua orang memang turut berduka dengan keadaan anak Sakura yang untungnya masih selamat.

"Sakura, yang terpenting dari segalanya adalah bayimu. Lihat, meskipun sedang menggunakan pakaian pasien yang longgar—tanpa mengenakan korset, perutmu sudah kelihatan menonjol," ucap Naruto. "Kumohon, sekarang bukan waktunya berlagak seperti kau adalah yang paling kuat dalam hal ini. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kumohon."

Naruto mendekat, menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Sakura dengan sepasang telapak tangannya. Untuk kali ini, mata biru sapir Naruto tidak secerah seperti biasa, bingkai kelopak matanya memerah, hampir diisi dengan cairan bening. Dengan rautnya yang sekarang seperti orang memohon, berharap agar Sakura mau mengerti apa yang coba ia katakan. "Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, Sakura- _chan_. Bersikap pintar dan jangan lukai dirimu sendiri. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak pasti."

Sakura menggeleng. "Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Sasuke- _kun_ terlalu berarti untukku."

"Sangat berarti dari pada bayi kalian?" potong Naruto cepat. "Tanpa kau, Sasuke masih bisa hidup, Sakura. Tapi, anakmu, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa ibunya yang malah memikirkan orang lain."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak lagi menangis tersedi-sedu, tapi air matanya terus menderai keluar. Tangan Naruto terasa bergetar di pipinya. Kasar namun lembut.

Bahkan Naruto, orang yang sering kena pukul Sakura, bersikap seperti bukan diri pria itu sehari-hari; terlalu dewasa untuk Naruto yang dalam kehidupannya memiliki selera humor tinggi. Tapi, untuk hari ini, pria itu memang terlihat seperti kakak laki-laki yang baik, dan Sakura menyadarinya.

Memang benar apa kata Naruto. Untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan selama Sakura dan bayinya masih hidup. Teman-temannya ada di sini, berguna untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya, dan yang terpenting mereka ada untuk Sakura.

Hanya untuk kali ini, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana Teme, berani sumpah," ucap Naruto, sedikit santai dari sikap seriusnya beberpa detik lalu. "Ibunya bilang dia tinggal dengan kakaknya sudah beberapa hari, di sekitar kota Tokyo juga. Tapi, Teme sudah berpesan dengan ibunya agar tidak memberi tahu. Jadi kami memang tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kami akan membantumu," kata Hinata, tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Sakura. "Sasuke- _san_ pasti bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia pasti, setidaknya akan menghubungi Sakura-chan."

"Sakura—" pintu ruang rawat Sakura terbuka, dan di sanalah Mebuka berdiri membeku di ambang pintu. "—apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya, dengan intonasi yang langsung tinggi.

Semua kontan menoleh, terkejut adalah hal pertama dari sekian banyak yang mereka rasakan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang hampir saja tertidur, dibuat terbangun hingga memicingkan matanya.

Mebuki Haruno berjalan, seperti ingin merusak lantai keramik dengan kakinya yang menghentak-hentak kasar. "Di mana Utakata? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya menjaga anakku? Kalian..."

Suara gedoran keras yang berasal dari lemari pakaian pasien memindahkan atensi dari Mebuki. Ritme gedoran cepat dan tergesa-gesa, seperti ingin meminta bantuan dari suaranya yang tertahan oleh sumpalan di mulut, sehingga tidak terlalu jelas terdengar.

"Sepertinya dia terbangun," bisik Kiba kepada Naruto. "Mungkin obat bius yang kita pakai tidak lebih dari dosis."

"Sebentar lagi akan kehabisan napas," balas Naruto, nyengir sambil bersedekap.

Mebuki menyimpan amarahnya untuk sejenak, memandang garang kepada teman-teman Sakura sebelum berjalan menghampiri lemari.

Suara gebrakan pintu semakin cepat, seperti tergesa-gesa ingin lekas keluar, dan menghirup sebanyak apapun oksigen yang ada di luar. Karena sekarang Utakata tahu jika udara gratis sangat susah didapatkan di dalam lemari sesak ini.

Mebuki segera memutar kunci, menarik langsung knopnya, membuat Utakata—yang kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang, serta kakinya dibungkus dengan selimut tebal—langsung terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi kasar di atas lantai diiringi jeritan tertahan mulutnya yang disumbat dengan kaus kaki.

"Utakata..." Mebuki tercekat untuk beberapa saat, lalu menatap teman-teman Sakura dengan pandangan geram, termasuk Naruto yang utama. "Kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan, hah!"

"Kami hanya membuatnya diam," ucap Naruto santai. "Penjagaannya bahkan melebihi seorang sekuriti rumah sakit."

"Dan juga banyak bicara," tambah Shikamaru, masih dengan sikap malas-malasnya.

"Pergi!" teriak Mebuki, melayangkan telunjuknya dengan penuh amarah ke arah pintu keluar. "Kubilang, cepat pergi! Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian ke petugas rumah sakit?"

Satu detik adalah waktu untuk mereka tercengang, saling pandang satu sama lain. Jika berurusan dengan petugas rumah sakit, apalagi status mereka sebagai pelajar, bisa-bisa urusannya akan merambat ke sekolah.

Dan waktu tiga detik adalah saat mereka berlari terbirit-birit, saling berdesakan, berusaha untuk keluar dari pintu lebih dahulu sebelum nyonya Haruno menendang bokong mereka.

"Dasar para anak nakal itu menyusahkan saja!" gerangnya, lalu menatap bingung satu orang yang masih tersisa di samping ranjang Sakura. "Hei, kau, kenapa masih ada di sini?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan malu, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sampai bertemu lagi, bibi Mebuki," ucapnya. lalu membungkuk saat melewati ibu Sakura.

Tiba-tiba wajah Mebuki berubah datar. Sungguh, apakah itu seperti pemerasan secara halus, yang malah terasa seperti lelucon sangat kering. Tapi, kelihatannya gadis itu memang anggun dan tidak menyukai hal yang di luar kata itu sendiri.

Hinata menutup pintu rumah sakit. Teman-temannya masih berada di depan ruang rawat Sakura dengan perasaan cemas, begitu juga dengan dirinya, walau Hinata mencoba untuk bertahan menjadi dirinya yang tenang.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Naruto memandangi wajah-wajah kusut bercampur putus asa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari jawaban pasrah semua temannya yang hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu dan menggeleng.

"Maaf, kalau soal urusan keluarga aku tidak bisa memecahkan masalahnya," ucap Shikamaru angkat tangan. Mereka semua memandanginya seolah Shikamaru terlalu sering menonton drama picisan sehingga hapal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Apalagi dengan pandangan Naruto yang mengintimidasi. Seharusnya para perempuan yang tahu, mereka kaum manusia yang sering memakai perasaan ketika melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tidak untuk Tenten, tentu saja.

"Naruto, sepertinya kita memang harus menyerah." Kiba berbicara sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, lagi pula ini memang urusan keluarga Sakura, kita hanyalah temannya. Masalah ke depannya, itu adalah hak ibu Sakura," tambah Chouji, yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari setengah teman-temannya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyangkalnya, namun fakta itu benar-benar menohok. Apa yang dilakukan teman memang hanya sekedaru diam, cukup tahu, dan seharusnya begitulah. Mereka bukan orang terdekat Sakura, hanya beberapa teman yang tulus ingin membantu.

Sakura Haruno, betapa berartinya gadis itu untuk Naruto, meski ia tahu cintanya selalu dianggap bodoh; dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya menjadi teman. Tapi, itu sudah cukup. Sakura akan tetap menjadi cinta pertamanya, walau sekarang Hinata-lah yang menjadi orang pertama penyembuh lukanya. Ini tidak akan berhenti secepatnya, sebelum mereka benar-benar berjuang.

"Kalau begitu, berarti sampai di sini saja?" tanya Naruto, matanya berkilat nyalang, "Bahkan sampai sejauh ini, semua yang kita lakukan akan menjadi percuma, cih. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia tidak akan pernah bahagia."

Naruto tahu ini akan sia-sia, malah yang ia katakan hanya seperti berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa tahu harus mengeluarkan argumen apa.

"Naruto, kita sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini. Kita—"

"Kita bisa melakukannya karena sudah sejauh ini!" bentak Naruto, memotong kalimat Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kau saja."

Kiba menatap sinis ke arah Naruto, tangannya bersedekap, melangkah begitu saja melewati kerumunan teman-temannya. Ia pergi dengan kekesalan yang mendalam, karena Kiba juga tahu ini akan menjadi hal omong kosong, mereka tidak akan bisa membantu Sakura.

Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tersentak oleh apa yang diucapkan Kiba. Mata birunya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya lurus ke depan, tubuhnya membeku.

"Maaf, Naruto," ucap Tenten, ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku juga menyerah."

"Aku juga, Naruto."

"Ya, mungkin memang semuanya sudah selesai. Semoga aku bisa bertemu Sakura lagi nanti," ucap Chouji, ikut melangkah pergi.

"Paling tidak jika dia memang akan kembali ke Jepang," tambah Shikamaru, menepuk pundak Naruto yang terdiam mengeras. "Maaf, ya, Naruto. Semoga kau beruntung."

Satu per satu teman-temannya mengugurkan semangat perjuangan Naruto. Lutut kakinya tiba-tiba lemas, dadanya sesak, ada sesuatu yang menakut-nakuti hatinya; sesuatu yang tak kasatmata yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkinkah sesuatu tentang Sakura yang akan meninggalkan Jepang seperti apa yang Ino katakan benar terjadi. Denyutan di dadanya terasa menusuk.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_..."

Hanya tersisa Hinata dan Matsuri yang bertahan. Di sana, di ujung lorong sana, Naruto hanya bisa memandang punggung teman-temannya yang mulai menjauh. Harapannya untuk keselamatan dan kebahagian Sakura ikut pergi seiring langkah kaki mereka yang terus jauh dari pandangan.

Dan ini adalah akhir dari semua perjuangan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan getaran ponsel di kantong _jeans_ -nya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia bisa, Naruto mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat nama penelepon.

Seketika jantungnya hampir copot karena saking terkejut. Kelopak matanya melotot hingga pupilnya mengecil.

"Naruto, kenapa?" Matsuri setengah berteriak, menghampiri.

Napas Naruto tercekat, beberapa kali mencoba untuk berbicara tapi mulutnya terlalu gugup. "Sa-Sasuke... Sa-Sasuke. Ini Sasuke-teme!"

Ketika Naruto berteriak, langkah kaki teman-temannya yang sudah dekat dengan ujung tangga terhenti. Semua menoleh, dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda; tercengang, hampir menganga lebar karena setengah tak percaya.

"Ini Sasuke!" Naruto memberi tahu sambil berteriak, lalu secepat kilat mengangkat telepon sebelum sambungannya ditutup. "Sasuke Bodoh! Ke mana saja kau?"

Lalu semuanya menghela napas lega mendengar sapaan telak dari Naruto. Sasuke tidak menghilang, pria itu masih mengingat Sakura dan bayinya. Ini bisa menjadi salah satu celah yang memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Jika di luar ruangan ricuh dengan Naruto yang terus mengomeli Sasuke habis-habian, maka di dalam sini Sakura tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun; karena ruangan ini sudah disetel khusus untuk kenyamanan pasien.

"Sakura, jangan pernah meninggalkan ranjangmu."

Ucapan ibunya membuat Sakura sadar tak sadar mengangguk paham. Wajahnya polos dan kosong, terlalu syok dengan keadaan, seperti orang yang hanya bisa mengiyakan dan terus menurut.

Secara fisik, sebenarnya Mebuki agak jijik ketika melepaskan kaus kaki dekil itu dari mulut Utakata. Namun, dari tangan atau kaki, ia lebih memilih membebaskan mulut Utakata terlebih dahulu karena semuanya bisa didapatan dari informasi verbal.

"Anak-anak itu mengeroyokku, Bibi!" ucap Utakata, mengusap dengan kasar bibirnya, lalu berludah di atas lantai. "Di sini ada petugas pembersih, aku tahu," tambah Utaka yang melihat raut tidak enak dari bibinya.

"Seharusnya kita bisa lebih cepat untuk pergi. Mereka tahu kalau sekarang Sakura sudah siuman, pasti ada yang memberi informasi."

Mebuki berjalan ke pintu yang sudah ditutup, menyeret kedua kopernya yang tidak sengaja ia tinggalkan karena anak-anak sialan itu.

"Biar kubantu, Bibi."

Utakata setengah berlari, menggantikan tugas Mebuki menyeret koper.

"Ibu, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura—yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam mengamati—kini wajahnya berubah khawatir karena rasa tidak enak tiba-tiba menyurak.

"Amerika," kata Mebuki. "Kau sudah tahu itu Sakura. Ayahmu mulai berpikir untuk membawamu ke sebuah pemukima sepi. Kau akan melahirkan di sana dan tinggal bersama Utakata."

Ibunya berbicara seperti itu adalah kehidupan yang indah dan jalan terbaik untuknya—Utakata memang pria tampan dan cukup baik sebenarnya—, tapi untuk Sakura itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Sekarang apalagi, pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau. Dari berbagai macam spekulasi, Amerika adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya.

Sakura merasakan seperti ada batu—dengan permukaan yang tajam—menghatam ke titik di mana hatinya berada. Ia tidak mau pergi dari Jepang; ini adalah tempat di mana bayinya akan tumbuh menjadi anak baik tanpa mengingat masa lalu orangtuanya terdahulu. Mereka akan bahagia bersama, menjadi keluarga kecil dengan hidup penuh kesederhanaan, walau harus tinggal di desa kumuh. Yang penting tetap di Jepang.

Rasanya langit-langit kamar terasa berputar-putar, ada sesuatu di perutnya yang terus menendang-nendang. Itu pasti bayinya yang sekarang sudah berusia sekitar 7 bulan. Sakura tahu, karena setiap saat ia akan terus mengingat hari di mana bayinya nanti akan lahir.

Dan tentu saja, bayinya harus lahir di Jepang, bersama Sasuke di sampingnya nanti.

"Aku tidak mau." Suara Sakura sangat pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar menentang ibunya.

"Bahkan sampai kita akan mengganti status kewarganegaraan kita nanti?" tanya Mebuki, yang sekarang benar-benar tampak kesal. "Kau koma selama 3 hari, dan syukurnya siuman tepat saat keberangkatan kita besok."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ibunya berkata seolah itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pertama tentang status kewarganegaraan, sebenarnya secara hakikat Sakura belum bisa menggantinya karena belum tepat 18 tahun, itu cukup untuk mengundur waktu. Tapi, masalah koma dengan kenyataan ia mengandung anaknya adalah tamparan telak untuk Sakura.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepada calon anaknya. Dengan segala kebodohan yang Sakura lakukan, stress berkepanjangan, dan kesehatan yang menurun, mungkinkah bayinya tetap normal saat lahir ke dunia.

"Ba-bayiku." Sakura hampir menangis, suara isakan kembali terdengar.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura," Mebuki menenangkan. "Bayimu masih normal, Dokter bilang bayinya adalah perempuan."

Tiba-tiba ada getaran di hatinya yang membuat Sakura merasa terlalu senang hingga ingin menangis; bukan karena kesedihan yang melandanya sekarang, tapi air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya adalah bukti dari kebahagiaan.

Ini seperti keajaiban di mana ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya. Seorang bayi perempuan, berdara Uchiha hasil dari pembuahannya bersama Sasuke, yang sebentar lagi akan melihat dunia saat musim semi.

Itu berarti Sakura akan terus berjuang untuk terus bersama Sasuke. Tanpa mentor yang baik seperti seorang ayah, anaknya tidak akan tumbuh lebik baik.

"Mungkin aku bisa di sini, menikah dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Bu," ucap Sakura, ia tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan ibunya. "Aku tidak akan merepotkan Ibu. Aku janji—"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" potong Mebuki, berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan kemarahan yang membuncah. "Sakura, jangan sampai aku menamparmu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Seketika suaranya berubah datar.

Senyum Sakura langsung memudar; bibirnya terbuka, wajahnya syok dengan apa yang diucapkan ibunya. Hanya tatapan nanar yang dapat ia ekspresikan. Penglihatannya terasa semakin memudar karena air mata yang menggenakan di pelupuk menghalangi pandangannya.

Seberapa banyak kadar yang dibutuhkan ibunya hingga tidak menyetujui Sasuke sebagai ayah biologi bayi yang dikandung Sakura. Lagi pula sebentar lagi pria itu akan datang ke sini; menjemput bayi mereka dan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. Sakura yakin.

"Kau sudah bisa bergerak, kan, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki, yang kini mempersiapkan pakaian Sakura. "Kita akan ke rumah untuk mengecek apakah masih ada barang yang tertinggal."

Tidak ada respon yang Sakura berikan meski perkataan ibunya terdengar jelas. Kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam, berusaha menangis tanpa suara. Ini akhir yang tidak adil untuk dirinya. Tuhan begitu kejam.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." Utakata berkata lembut, mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Jika kita bersama, itu akan lebih baik."

Utakata berkata seperti itu adalah jalan satu-satunya. Bahkan Sakura sangat ingin menampar wajah berlagak polos milik kakak sepupunya ini. Ia benar-benar membenci Utakata sekarang, sampai-sampai ingin menonjok wajah itu sepuasnya.

Seandainya saja Utakata tidak perlu pergi ke Jepang—tinggal bersama di rumahnya hingga memberi tahu tentang kehamilan Sakura—, cerita akan berakhir di mana Sasuke akan melamarnya ketika lulus nanti.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus mengganti bajumu, Sakura. Dokter membolehkan karena kesehatanmu juga sudah membaik." Utakata memberi tahu, tangannya masih belum bosan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

Utakata adalah pria yang paling egois.

Satu kali suaran isakan kembali lolos. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam, tangannya begitu erat mencengkeram selimut rumah sakit, hatinya begitu hancur.

Ini adalah hidupnya. Sebuah cerita di mana Sakura yang akan melewatinya; memilih jalannya sendiri sesuai apa yang ia inginkan, bukan yang orang lain ingin lihat.

Adakah seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura? Ia ingin sekali mengakhiri kisah tragisnya sekarang. Ini hanyalah karena kejaiban di dalam perutnya yang membuat Sakura berjuang untuk bertahan sampai saat ini.

Dalam suara tangisan pelan milik adik sepepunya, Utakata hanya tersenyum, mendekatkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Abaikan saja pria itu, Sakura. Lupakan Sasuke Uchiha."

...

...

...

...

...

 _Sekarang lupakan kebodohanmu sebagai seorang pria. Kalau kau masih ingat bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan apa yang sudah kaumilik, lalu lepas begitu saja semudah menutupi kebohonganmu, maka kejar dia seperti dirimu pertama kali menatap matanya yang bersinar cermelang. Kejar Sakura, dan rengkuh bayimu, Sasuke_.

 _Terima kasih, Kakak_.

Terima kasih untuk semua nasihat yang diberikan Itachi. Meskipun keluarganya sudah mengetahui Sasuke menghamili Sakura, dan bagaimana kemarahan besar dari ayahnya sampai ingin membunuh anak bungsunya sendiri, Sasuke akan tetap mengikuti saran kakanya.

Sasuke kabur dari rumah dengan bantuan Itachi. Ia tidak mau dipindahkan ke Eropa dan menjalani kehidupan bodoh di sana. Sakura jiwanya, dan bayinya adalah segalanya. Dua hal yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke tinggalkan. Lagi pula, ia tidak akan pernah mau ada perselisihan antara pengambilan hak asuh karena bayinya memiliki darah Uchiha.

Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan melihat wajah baik-baik saja milik Sakura. Meskipun Naruto mengomelinya dengan kata-kata kasar saat memberi tahu di mana alamat rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat, Sasuke bahkan sangat bahagia karena ibu dari bayinya sudah pulih, terutama keadaan calon anaknya yang tetap normal.

Tentu saja karena bayinya adalah Uchiha selanjutnya. Bayi mereka akan menjadi penyokong untuk ibunya agar tetap bertahan. Bayi mereka adalah harapan dan mimpi yang sebentar lagi menjadi kenyataan.

Bayi mereka adalah segalanya.

Sasuke sampai pada gerbang rumah sakit. Napasnya tersekat karena berlari terlalu cepat dari halte bus, keringat membanjiri keningnya dan sebagian di tubuhnya. Ia menelan air liurnya sendiri, bersandar pada gerbang untuk sedikit menghirup udara.

Ia kembali mengingat hari di mana pertama kali mata mereka bertemu, dan saat itu Sasuke telah menemukan rumah untuk hatinya; di mana ada Sakura yang akan tersenyum ketika Sasuke merasa lelah dengan semua beban pekerjaan, dan kehangatan dari pelukan anaknya menjadi salah satu yang ia rundukan.

Itu adalah masa depannya bersama Sakura kelak. Maka dari itu, Sasuke kembali berlari meraih miliknya.

"Sakura..."

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba melambat, matanya terkejut melihat gadisnya di depan rumah sakit; bersama koper dan barang bawaan yang dibawa oleh kakak sepupu laki-laki Sakura, bahkan bibi Mebuki juga ada di sana. Jadi, mungkin ini akan lebih mudah agar Sasuke segara menyatakan keinginannya melamar Sakura.

Kakinya kembali melangkah, berlari ke arah Sakura, dan tentu saja sekaligus menemui masa depan mereka.

Untuk kali ini, setelah beberapa hari berlalu dengan menyeramkan, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, tangannya bergetar, rautnya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi, seseorang dengan keringat yang penuh di wajahnya itu memang benar Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, ayah dari anaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura pelan, mencoba untuk keluar dari ilusi bodoh ini. Matanya yang sembab kembali berkaca-kaca, memandang dengan senyum haru pria di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, memastikan jika khayalannya memang nyata, Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan memeluk tubuh lelaki yang dirindukannya. "Sasuke- _kun_!"

Kebenarannya ini adalah nyata. Tubuh Sasuke masih hangat seperti pertama kali ia merasakan sentuhannya.

"Sakura."

Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sakura dan mencium seberapa banyak bau yang ia inginkan. Sasuke merasa berada di rumah sebenarnya.

Mereka melupakan jika Mebuki dan Utakara sangat syok hingga tidak bisa bergerak ketika melihat Sasuke masih berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan sampai kapanpun aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sakura berbicara dengan bibir yang bergetar, air mata kembali mengalir, semakin deras ketika mereka merenggangkan pelukan hanya untuk menatap wajah masing-masing.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu," ucap Sakura dalam isak tangisnya. Tangan mungil itu mengelus pelan garis rahang miliki pria yang sangat ingin ia sentuh selamanya. Sakura memelankan suaranya ketika berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan atas segalanya yang telah terjadi. Sampai kapanpun."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke, menutup matanya, merasakan bagaimana tangan Sakura yang lembut mengusap permukaan pipinya. "Bahkan sampai selamanya."

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum bahagia meskipun isak tangis terus keluar. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu menempelkannya di permukaan perut Sakura yang sekarang sudah menonjol.

Bayinya terus menendang-nendang sejak pertama—untuk kesekian kalinya dalam penantian duka—melihat wajah Sasuke. Karena, mungkin saja sudah sekian lama bayinya ingin disentuh oleh ayahnya, hingga terlalu senang sampai-sampai Sakura bisa merasakannya.

"Bayi kita perempuan," ucap Sakura, kembali menangis sambil tersenyum. "Bayi kita perempuan, Sasuke- _kun_. Kita akan segera melihatnya."

Sasuke tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, seperti melihat secara nyata keajaiban yang terjadi. Sebentar lagi bayi mereka akan lahir, dan ketika hari itu akan datang Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Ini sebuah anugrah.

"Dia pasti cantik seperti mamanya ketika sedang tidak menangis," ucap Sasuke, mengelus beberapa kali perut di mana letak bayinya berada, lalu beralih membersihkan air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura. "Berhentilah menangis."

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Tapi aku bahagia."

Sasuke terkekeh, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang sekarang banyak mengelilingi, ia kembali memeluk Sakura dengan rasa kebahagian yang semakin membuncah setiap kali mengingat bayinya adalah perempuan. "Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita selama aku masih ada di sini," bisiknya.

"Cukup sudah!" Mebuki memotong adegan pelukan yang membuatnya ingin sekali membunuh bocah Uchiha laki-laki itu. "Utakata, bawa Sakura pergi," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, Bibi," sahut Utakata, yang langsung menarik kedua lengan Sakura dengan kasar, melepaskannya dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura memekik keras karena lengannya terasa perih. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Utakata? Lepaskan aku, cepat!"

"Lepaskan Sakura!" Sasuke menggerang, matanya berkilat nyalang, hampir berubah menjadi warna merah. "Cepat lepaskan Sakura! Atau aku akan—"

"Brengsek kau!" Mebuki menampar pipi Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa hingga menyisakan memar. "Kau hanyalah bocah brengsek yang menghamili anak perempuanku satu-satunya!" teriaknya kencang, air mata keluar seiring jeritan frustasinya.

Sasuke langsung bungkam, bola matanya berubah hitam pekat dan kelam, kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang saling terkepal erat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin bersama Sasuke- _kun_! Aku ingin hidup bersamanya!" Sakura ikut berteriak, tubuhnya menggeliat dengan kasar di antara kurungan Utakata, berusaha kuat untuk lepas dari kakak sepupunya yang lebih brengsek ini.

"Sudah cukup untuk mengubur semua mimpi putriku. Pergi dari kehidupannya dan lupakan semua yang ada," ucap Mebuki sambi tersedu-sedu, kali ini ia mengeluarkan semua pikulan yang menjerat hatinya. Ia menangis seperti ia sudah lama tidak melakukannya. "Cepat pergi dari kehidupan Sakura!"

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya sekalipun ibu Sakura memenggal kepalanya. Ia tetap membeku di tempatnya, berdiri kaku dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ibu, tidak semuanya adalah kesalahan Sasuke- _kun_! Tolong jangan membentaknya, jangan perlakukannya seperti itu. Ibu..." Sakura terisak semakin kencang. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lunglai, karena seluruh tenaganya ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari Utakata. Sakura sudah tidak berdaya.

Utakata mencengkeram dengan kuat pergelangan Sakura, lalu menariknya menghampiri Mebuki. "Sudah cukup. Bibi malah akan malu dengan semua orang yang ada di sini. Biarkan si Brengsek itu menjadi pecundang."

Karena apa yang dikatakan Utakata barusan adalah benar, Mebuki hanya bisa menghela napas dan menurunkan kadar kemarahannya. "Apa taksi-nya sudah datang?" tanya kepada Utakat.

"Sudah dari tadi, ada di depan pagar rumah sakit."

Mebuki mengangguk. "Ayo, tinggalkan bocah sialan ini," ucapnya, berlalu pergi sambil menyeret koper tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura ingin meraih tangan yang terkepal itu, tinggal sedikit lagi ia menggapainya. Tapi, tarikan kasar dari Utakata memaksa Sakura menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terdiam dan menunduk. "Sasuke- _kun_... aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tolong."

Di dalam hati, Sasuke menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena tidak bisa berkutik. Bahkan, saat Sakura kembali meninggalkannya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun yang bisa menyelamatkan gadisnya.

Sasuke memang pecundang; pria yang brengsek. Ia hanya bisa teridam seperti orang bodoh ketika ibu Sakura menamparnya di depan umum. Ia hanya bisa bungkam ketika ibu Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat yang memukul hatinya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sakura menangis dan meninggalkannya pergi.

Tangan Sasuke yang terkepal tiba-tiba bergetar karena tekanan yang ia berikan begitu kuat. Ia tidak boleh melihat Sakura menangis karena meninggalkannya. Sakura tidak boleh meneteskan air mata saat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sakura hanya boleh tersenyum ketika melepaskannya, dan mereka akan berpisah dengan tenang sebagai teman.

Tapi, jika Sakura masih tetap menangis dan kehidupan gadis itu tidak terjamin tanpa Sasuke, maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika Sakura hanya akan bahagia bersamanya.

Sasuke harus meyakinkan ibu Sakura jika anak gadisnya bisa bahagia dengan pria berusia 17 tahun. Sasuke akan menjadi pria untuk Sakura, dan tentu saja seorang ayah untuk anaknya.

Di antara orang-orang yang terus mengerumuninya dengan suara bisikan dan desas-desus, Sasuke berjanji untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia akan membuktikan segalanya, dan semua orang ini akan melihatnya bersama Sakura di altar pernikahan.

Ini masih sempat untuk Sasuke kembali berjuang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk yg sudah mau menunggu. Sampai bertemu di chapter 7 bagian 2 (last chapter) dan epilog. Endingnya sudah dipikirkan jauh2 hari dan masih tetap sama.

Jika berkenan, masih mau memberi review-nyaa?^-^

 **.**

 **AiSiYA**


End file.
